Amor y dolor son del mismo color
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: X.A.N.A ha sido derrotado, pero el mal que ha hecho sigue estando muy presente, especialmente en William, quien no puede evitar sentir que la confianza con los Guerreros Lyoko no es la misma desde que le liberaron de X.A.N.A. Por consiguiente, el rebelde adolescente admite que no dudaría a la hora de vengarse de X.A.N.A. Y al parecer, X.A.N.A tampoco. (WxX)
1. Capítulo 1

"_Quien deja vivo al ofendido, ha de temer siempre a la venganza." _— Francisco de Quevedo

Nunca se había preguntado si tenía el permiso para vagar, de algún modo, errante por los patios exteriores de la academia-internado donde residía a esas horas de la noche, aunque, obviamente, nunca lo haría. ¿Qué clase de alma rebelde que se preciase se preocuparía por infringir las normas cuando lo que ganaba haciéndolo era una reconfortante visión nocturna? Si existía alguien así, ese no era él. Bajo ningún pretexto, no podía tratarse de William Dunbar, un adolescente caótico y extremista donde los hubiera.

Alguien como él no disponía exactamente de una razón en particular para abandonar su cuarto de noche solamente para ser testigo de un negro y sombrío manto que lo rodeaba todo a su paso con frecuencia diaria. Quizás necesitaba quebrantar alguna que otra norma escolar para corroborarse a sí mismo que seguía siendo él mismo. Y era que, desde los sucesos acaecidos con X.A.N.A, a veces no estaba completamente seguro de que todo siguiese su cauce habitual. Para pruebas, su entorno: cuando anteriormente hubiese pensado con qué clase de pegatinas hubiese llenado todo el cielo nocturno, del mismo negro del coche de su anterior director, el cual "ornamentó" de dichos adhesivos sin ninguna sección excepcional y asimismo hubiese reído informalmente ante sus ocurrencias traviesas, ahora, no obstante, todo lucía como harina de otro costal. Ahora, la más completa oscuridad sin pequeña estrella que la contradijera evocaba en su memoria el negro de X.A.N.A: negros eran los espectros en los que el virus se manifestaba, negra era la maldad absoluta en la que lo sumía todo a su paso… Y negro era todo en lo que X.A.N.A había influenciado a William.

Dichas influencias, pese a que todas oscuras, eran ciertamente variadas como todo el amplísimo abanico de colorines. La situación abarcaba aspectos desde su ingreso al club de los Guerreros Lyoko, quienes tenían como propósito la lucha contra el virus, inicio que no pudo desembocar en peor conclusión, ya que X.A.N.A le tomó como prisionero, pasando a controlarle a su merced para fines totalmente opuestos a los que describían las razones por las que había entrado en el club propiamente dicho. Por si fuera poco, sus aliados y amigos, lejos de traicionarle (por otra parte, lo que sentía que había hecho con ellos involuntariamente) intentaron traerle de vuelta, empresa que no resultó precisamente sencilla ni nada que se le asemejara. Sin embargo, lo lograron: William dejó de ser rehén y arma de X.A.N.A, mas fue a un precio realmente doloroso para él. Su confianza con sus amigos y salvadores nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Para William, por rebelde que pudieran denominarle o incluso autodenominarse él mismo, sus amigos siempre habían sido más primordiales que el hecho de pagar con la misma moneda a X.A.N.A, por lo que el hecho de pensar que les había perdido o su relación se había enfriado era mucho más grave que sus cábalas utópicas relacionadas con devolverle la jugada a su peor enemigo.

Desde entonces, había hecho lo posible y lo imposible para tratar de ganarse de nuevo su confianza y, por consiguiente, su amistad, sin embargo siempre terminaba por pensar que desde que sucedió todo aquello, nada había vuelto a ser con precisa exactitud lo mismo. Añoraba los tiempos en los que los Guerreros Lyoko confiaban en él, en los que X.A.N.A todavía no se había interpuesto entre su amistad. A veces parecía que todo mejoraba, y que las diferencias eran mínimas. En cualquier caso, ya no seguía siendo todo igual. No para William, quien no estaba muy seguro de que la situación pudiese mejorar de alguna manera.

—Si sólo hubiese alguna manera de hacer pagar a X.A.N.A por todo lo que me hizo...

Tras su comentario, negó con la cabeza y a continuación calló en seco. Por mucho que existiese una posibilidad, ya no era posible llevarla a cabo. Los héroes de la historia, los Guerreros Lyoko, ya se habían encargado de poner un punto a la historia de la existencia de X.A.N.A, por lo visto eliminándolo de una definitiva vez y por todas. Así pues, la venganza ya no iba a ser posible, parecía ser…

Pensando y pensando en la miscelánea de cosas que andaban confusas por lo amplio de su mente melancólica, William no se percató de que, a lo lejos, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, un grupo de cinco integrantes se acercaba sigilosamente hasta el edificio donde estaban las residencias estudiantiles. Si hubiese estado un poco menos despistado, les hubiera reconocido al instante, puesto que en la historia que se narraba en su cerebro esos cinco chicos formaban una pieza clave.

La pandilla la constituían nadie menos que los Guerreros Lyoko, de nombres Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd y Yumi, sus compañeros… Y sus amigos, si se podía decir así. Al menos, para él lo seguían siendo.

—La cena ha estado fantástica, ¿No creéis?—inquirió Yumi, la mayor de todos.

—Lo estuvo hasta que Odd nos dejó en ridículo sacándose un espagueti de la nariz.—comentó Ulrich, con evidente y ácida sorna.

—Venga ya, solo fue una broma. ¿No sabéis lo que es una broma?—protestó Odd, el susodicho, un chico bajito que lo disimulaba con su exagerada cresta engominada hacia arriba como una llamarada rubia.

—Di mejor que el que no entiende muy bien el concepto de broma eres tú, Odd.—le recriminó divertida Aelita, una muchacha de cabellos rosas.

—Sacarse un espagueti de la nariz no es una broma, es una sandez bastante repugnante.—sentenció Jeremy, colocándose bien sus gafas.

—Esa será tu opinión, Einstein, pero al igual que todo lo demás relacionado contigo, es aburrida.—contraatacó Odd, mirándolo maliciosamente.

Jeremy bufó, se encogió de hombros y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era imposible razonar con su infantil camarada.

—Te perdonaremos si nos cuentas cuál es tu tan currada excusa por si Jim nos pilla. ¿No dijiste que te habías preparado una antes de que saliésemos?—le interceptó rápidamente Ulrich, alzando una ceja.

—Ehm, sí...—tartamudeó el bajito vestido de morado, con una mano tras su cresta y comenzando a sudar, dándose por aludido.

—¿Y bien…?—le espetó Yumi, fulminándolo con la mirada.—Sabía yo que tendría que haberme desviado para mi casa en cuanto tuve la oportunidad…

—Por favor, Yumi, qué poca confianza con tu amigo del alma, Odd el Magnífico. ¿Cuándo ha fallado un plan mío, eh?—sonrió Odd, con claro exceso de confianza.

Mientras le llamaron a modo de pregunta retórica, Aelita y Jeremy se unieron a Yumi en cuanto a su mirada asesina, y asimismo lo hizo Ulrich. Todo el mundo tenía muy claro que no iban a perder el tiempo enumerando las incontables meteduras de pata de Odd. Finalmente, el rubio de la cresta no tuvo más opción que desvelar su tan secreta táctica de despiste.

—P-podemos llamar a alguien para que despiste a Jim mientras nosotros…

—Oh, claro, ¿Por qué no al director, ya que estamos? Seguro que se lo toma mucho mejor que Jim...—le cortó Jeremy, con un suspiro y claro sarcasmo.

—O tal vez a Sissi, seguro que se presta a despegarse la mascarilla de la cara y a ayudarnos, somos taaaan amigos, y le encanta hacernos favores…—se apuntó Ulrich, cruzándose de brazos.

—O quizás podrías llamar a tu perro, Odd. Seguro que incluso lo habías pensado, ¿Me equivoco?—le retó Yumi.

—Hm… ...Sissi es una buena opción, luego podemos sobornarla con una cita con Ulrich, o…

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Si antes Jeremy opinó que lo de su amigo pasaba de castaño oscuro en lo que a las bromas se refería, al parecer de Ulrich aquello había sobrepasado el negro hacía un buen rato.

—¡ODD…!—le gritó, fuera de sus casillas, y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Observando la escena desde la lejanía, William no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada. Si lo que pretendían era ser discretos, no lo estaban consiguiendo, e incluso él se dio cuenta, a pesar de que no llevaba su nombre por su talento teatral ni nada relacionado con su tocayo Shakespeare.

—Os desearía buenas noches, pero algo me dice que no sería una buena idea dada la situación...—les "saludó" William, introduciéndose a la conversación.

Todos callaron de repente, y acercándose al que les había interceptado, desviaron la mirada hacia él.

—Oh… Hola, William.—musitó Yumi, algo más incómoda.

El interpelado no pudo evitar notar el atisbo de duda en las palabras de su amiga japonesa, y de repente notó como el corazón se le encogía otro poco.

—¿...Cómo va todo?—continuó, aparentando normalidad.

—Ya sabes, Odd es un poco estúpido y nos arrastra en sus estupideces.—replicó Ulrich, mirando de reojo al acusado.

—¡Tío, no te pases, o yo te…!

Al notar que ahora estaban todavía más cerca de la academia, pronto todos coincidieron en hacer callar a Odd rápidamente haciendo ademán de posarse un dedo sobre los labios para lograrlo.

—Podríais haberme dicho que me inventase algo… No me hubiese importado, sabéis.—aclaró William, encogiéndose de hombros y repentinamente serio, aunque tratando de ser amable.

—A-ah… Pues gracias, William.—agradeció Aelita, sin saber bien qué decir.—N-no lo pensamos. Pero la próxima vez…

—Claro...—asintió el moreno rebelde, sin muchas ganas.—E-en fin, chicos, no quería molestaros si teníais planes, o algo.

—Si con planes te refieres a esquivar a Jim en plan ninja gracias a la brillante inteligencia de Odd...—bufó Ulrich, todavía con cierto mosqueo.

Después de una minúscula risa, William calló y todavía con cierta melancolía no obtuvo mejor idea que seguir silencioso durante un rato. No sabía muy bien qué podía decirles en esa situación.

—Oye, William… ¿Estás bien?

—...Sí, claro, Aelita. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy como siempre.

—El William que conocemos no es tan callado. ¿Te preocupa algo?—continuó Yumi, entendiendo el talante de su amiga pelirrosa.

Como única respuesta, William articuló un sencillo suspiro. No servía de nada explicar por milésima vez lo que era obvio. Todos sabían ya, incluído el mismo William, a qué se debía esa actitud.

—William...—comenzó Jeremy, algo dubitativo.—No estamos enfadados contigo, ¿Entiendes?

—En serio, no me pasa nada, chicos.

—No es necesario negarlo, William.—interrumpió Ulrich. Aunque siempre había presentado cierta actitud antagónica ante él a causa de sus celos, aquello había terminado.—Entendemos cómo te sientes.

Con una pincelada de furia, producto de la resignación, William se exaltó un poco.

—¡Eso no es verdad, Ulrich!—le gritó.

Todo el mundo, el primero el interpelado, se sorprendió ante su actitud. Sin embargo, William trató de corregirla inmediatamente.

—L-lo siento, es solo que… Venga ya, vosotros os vais a cenar juntos, sois muy amigos, no tenéis el más mínimo punto de desconfianza entre vosotros… No podéis saber cómo me siento.

—William, X.A.N.A es agua pasada. No te odiamos por lo que pasó, y tampoco desconfiamos de ti. Ya no. Porque X.A.N.A ya no está.—explicó Yumi, hablando en nombre de todos.

—Es verdad. Y confiamos en ti, en serio. Te vemos como un amigo.—siguió Odd.

—Ya, ya, ya lo sé. Lo que pasa es que a veces no lo veo así. Sé que, en el fondo, hay algo que os dice, por pequeño que sea, que no deberíais volver a confiar en mí. ¡Pero no fue culpa mía! Nunca quise traicionaros, ¡Fue X.A.N.A! ¡Y por su culpa, nunca habéis vuelto a confiar en mí del todo!

Ante su monólogo, los Guerreros Lyoko no pudieron evitar callar un instante, imitando su actitud unos momentos atrás.

—...Dejadlo. Creo que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al tema. Tenéis razón, X.A.N.A se ha ido, y mejor que no vuelva. Siento haber sacado el tema.

—...Tienes razón. Mejor será que lo dejemos. Es lo mejor para todos, ¿No?—opinó Ulrich, también incómodo.

—Será lo mejor para todos que tratemos de dejar en el pasado a X.A.N.A.—concluyó Jeremy, solemne.

Sin previo aviso, tan pronto como Jeremy sacó a colación el nombre de X.A.N.A, quedando suspendido en el aire tenebrosamente como si fuese una amenaza todavía presente, resonando vertiginosamente en los tímpanos de William, una veloz luz de un amarillo resplandeciente cruzó el cielo nocturno, creando un místico ambiente.

—¡Es una estrella fugaz!—exclamó Yumi.—Rápido, hemos de pedir un deseo.

—Por favor, Yumi, eso de pedirle deseos a las estrellas no es mínimamente científico, es una ton…

—¡Es verdad! ¿Qué puedo pedir…?—se preguntó Aelita, cruzando sus manos.

—¡¿Qué…?!—Jeremy quedó estupefacto.—Aelita, ¿No me digas que tú también…?

—Eh, eh, relájate, Einstein. Si pides un súper microscopio, igual la estrella te lo concede.—bromeó de nuevo Odd, riéndose escandalosamente.

Las chicas se unieron a su risa, quedando Jeremy desconcertado y resignado frente al resto. Interrumpiendo la guasa, Ulrich hizo un esfuerzo de su parte por tratar de animar a William e indicarle que, incluso él, su famoso y legítimo rival, estaba de su parte ahora.

—¿Qué deseo pedirías tú, William?

—¿Hm?

William alzó la mirada, contemplando mientras durara el astro brillante en el cielo nocturno. No pudo evitar una sonrisa indiferente ante la insinuación de Ulrich. Nunca creyó en esas cosas como las supersticiones o los deseos, o simplemente no se los tomó demasiado en serio. Sin embargo, el brillo amarillento le llamó vorazmente la atención, hasta tal punto que no pudo despegar su vista de él.

—Un deseo, ¿Eh?—pronunció, en un tono picaresco que delataba a leguas su personalidad rebelde.

De la forma en la que William miraba al cielo, sin apartar la mirada ni siquiera para parpadear, el resto de la pandilla no le quitó la vista de encima. Casi parecía que se lo hubiese tomado en serio.

El eco de la palabra "X.A.N.A" quedó colapsado por la voz y las palabras de William, que quedaron también flotando en la noche. Parecía que dirigiese las palabras a esa brillante luz amarilla, a quien se las dedicaba.

—Desearía… Vengarme de X.A.N.A.

Su afirmación provocó en el resto una expresión de sorpresa bastante difícil de describir. Cualquiera podría llegar a la conclusión poco descabellada que se trata nada más de una broma, de algo dicho por decir, pero la mirada de William daría a pensar que lo dijo muy seriamente. El brillo malicioso de sus ojos, tan brillante como la estrella fugaz, daba a entender que parecía que estaba retando directamente a X.A.N.A.

Y el destino, ya por aquél entonces, era caprichoso y tenía muy buena memoria.

—William...—susurraron muchos de los Guerreros Lyoko al comprobar que lo decía aparentemente bastante en serio.

—Y decís de mí. William sí que está hecho todo un bromista.—comentó Odd, con una simpática guasa.—Pero bueno, Ulrich, no te sorprendas tanto. Podría haber pedido que desaparecieses para no tener obstáculos con Yumi…

—¡...Odd!—gritó Yumi, ruborizándose.

—¡Y-yo sí que te voy a matar, payaso!—amenazó el castaño, también colorado.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué es todo este alboroto?!

Desde un pasillo colindante, intervino una voz ronca no muy amigable. Todos la conocían más que a la perfección, pero pese a eso se sorprendieron en el sentido negativo de la palabra. Era Jim. Y no parecía muy alegre.

—¿Os importaría decirme por qué estáis aquí fuera a estas horas? ¿Metiéndoos en líos otra vez?

Muchos tragaron saliva, intimidados por su profesor de gimnasia en pijama, con cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, William, por su parte, seguía sonriendo misteriosamente al cielo nocturno, como si no se hubiese percatado de lo que se cocía a su alrededor.

—N-no, nada de eso, Jim, sólo estábamos…

—He sido yo, Jim. Les quería enseñar una cosa, y les pedí que viniesen. Ha sido cosa mía.—se excusó William, sin ni siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta.

—Así que has sido tú el que la ha armado buena, ¿Eh, Dunbar? Ya hablaré yo contigo un día de estos, gamberro. Ahora todos a vuestros cuartos inmediatamente.

—Pero Jim, ¿No has visto la noche tan bonita que hay? Solo le falta un poco de luz, pero tú ya estás acostumbrado a las luces artificiales de la disco, ¿Verdad que sí, Jim?

—¡Della Robbia! ¡Ya te dije que prefiero no hablar del tema!—gruñó el aludido profesor de deportes.

El chiste fue acogido con risas disimuladas por parte de todo el mundo presente excepto William, que seguía embobado mirando el cielo buscando o viendo quién sabe qué.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Todos a vuestros cuartos ya!

Protestando algo infantiloidemente, Yumi se despidió de todos, encaminándose a su casa, al no ser alumna interna de la academia. El resto de la panda comenzó a andar perezosamente al interior del edificio. William, por su parte, se propuso hacer lo mismo, sin embargo tardó un poco más. Seguía observando el negro de la noche.

—Vengarme de X.A.N.A… Si solo pudiese…

—¡Dunbar!—le espetó Jim, de mala uva.

—¡Ya voy, Jim, un momento!—chilló, algo irrespetuosamente.

Para no ganarse indefinidas horas de castigo, William cedió a las regañinas del profesor de educación física y se dirigió a su cuarto, lentamente, sin ninguna prisa. Tampoco se podía decir que la tuviese.

Avanzando por el escasamente iluminado debido a la hora que era pasillo del piso de las habitaciones de chicos, William anduvo hacia la suya con paso pesado, reflexionando para sí mismo mientras caminaba. En sus pupilas parecía seguir brillando la ya desaparecida estrella fugaz a la que le había formulado un deseo. Un deseo ya imposible de cumplir.

—Vengarme de X.A.N.A… ¿En serio podría hacerlo?—se repitió por milésima vez mientras abría la puerta de su estancia.

La dependencia estaba bañada en una penumbra misteriosa que le daba al lugar desordenado por la rebeldía de su dueño una lugubridad que ni en una mansión encantada. La luz de la luna se filtraba lechosa por la ventana, lo único que hacía el favor de alumbrar ligeramente para mínimamente poder ver donde se ponían los pies.

—Sé que es imposible, pero… Estaría bien. Me gustaría. Vengarme por todo lo que me ha hecho. Por haber hecho que mis amigos desconfíen de mí. Por haberme usado por su bien, y para hacer el mal. Si pudiese, me vengaría de ti, X.A.N.A.

A modo de desafío imaginario, William volteó su cabeza para mirarse al espejo en la penumbra y distinguir en su reflejo al muchacho sublevado que es, con una mirada llena de retos que cumpliría si se le diese la ocasión, con fanfarronería en su expresión, sin temor a nada de lo que se cruzase en su camino. No obstante, no le pareció apreciar eso.

—¿Eh…?—musitó, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad.

No podía creer lo que acertó a ver. En lugar del chaval bastante alto que era, de cabellos negros cortos y revueltos, ojos oscuros, vestido juvenilmente y, por qué no, bien plantado, vislumbró a alguien no del todo distinto pero definitivamente ajeno a su persona: se trataba de una chica que le estaba mirando. Una muchacha hermosa pero tétrica, de piel clara, cabellos del azabache más intenso imaginable, orbes rojizas como la sangre y ropajes góticos y sombríamente elegantes. Sorprendido, William se fijó atentamente en ella, y en el desafío que rezumaba su mirada pícara. Acertó un atisbo de parecido entre ambos, pero le sorprendió el comprobar que, obviamente, se trataba de otra persona que no era él, a quien debería ver.

—¿Pero qué diantres…?

Parpadeó repetidamente, y la imagen de la joven brillaba por su ausencia. Hizo gestos algo exagerados y se aseguró, aliviado, de que al otro lado del espejo solo estaba él, William Dunbar, y nadie más. Pedía deseos a las estrellas fugaces, y veía cosas inexistentes en el espejo. Consideró la posibilidad de estar volviéndose algo loco.

—Se me ocurre cada tontería… Y encima ahora estoy hablando solo.—concedió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Trató de calmarse un poco, y optó que el sueño iba a ser lo mejor para dejar de lado sus imposibles sedes de venganza, sus deseos irrealizables por fuerzas místicas inexistentes escondidas en estrellas brillantes pero no mágicas y sus visiones irreales. Quizás debería plantearse proponer al director un adelanto de las vacaciones, alegando que el exceso de tareas podía llegar a ser fatal para la cordura de uno y más de uno.

Riéndose ante sus exageradas cavilaciones, William se puso su pijama y se sepultó bajo las sábanas, pensando que el día siguiente sería una nueva jornada y asimismo una posibilidad de poder poner los asuntos de sus amistades en orden. Ya de paso, podría escuchar algo de música para tener el cerebro ocupado con cosas aunque no materiales, existentes.

Y se durmió, sumiendo todo su ser en la oscuridad que parecía rodearlo todo. En sus sueños, esa negrura ni siquiera se exceptuaba en aquella estrella fugaz que había destruido la armonía y uniformidad de lo negro. La estrella no cruzó sus sueños, porque una vez se mostró ante él, se le escapó de la mirada una vez recogió su deseo de venganza. Y aunque durmiendo quisiese olvidarse de todo aquello, el deseo ya había quedado archivado… Y a la velocidad, precisamente, de la luz se dirigía a su correspondiente destinatario.

Cerca de la academia Kadic, donde el indisciplinado William ya dormía profundamente, la supuesta estrella seguía su camino. Al verla, algunos habían formulado sus deseos, y ya que se habían manifestado, alguien debería recibirlos.

Nadie se fijó en que la dirección a la cual se dirigía la "Estrella" era en el sentido de una vieja fábrica abandonada, y que de astro incandescente tenía bien poco, pues al llegar a dicha fábrica no causó estrago físico ninguno. Sin embargo, sí que podrían haber causado un mal, sino físico, todavía mucho más peligroso.

Por alguna razón a primer vistazo sin explicación razonable, una palanca que apuntaba hacia abajo, con un ruido sordo se alzó por acción de una fuerza invisible e inexplicable. Consecuentemente, algunos cortocircuitos abarcaron lo que era el ambiente en el que se encuentraba un superordenador, creando algunas reacciones en todo el sistema.

En todas las plantas de esa fábrica sucedió algún que otro cambio. La palanca de la sala más baja se alzó misteriosamente, los escáners del piso superior parecieron abrirse y cerrarse por acción de alguna avería que no se podía atribuir a nada lógico y, más arriba, en la sala de control, un ordenador con más apariencia de serlo se prendió de un chispazo, reinstalando millares de archivos mientras en el monitor únicamente aparecía un fondo negro sobre el cual se distinguía un símbolo en rojo: un punto y dos círculos concéntricos, una línea superior y tres inferiores constituían ese monstruoso dibujo semejante a un ojo. Por algo se llamaba "El ojo de X.A.N.A". Y pese a ser un ojo, esa noche, más que ver, había escuchado. Bueno, más concretamente, la razón por la cual lo supo era más bien desconocida, puesto que el virus múltiple poseía un sistema de funcionamiento ciertamente complejo. El caso era que, por sobrenatural que sonase, lo supo. Supo que, incluso antes de reaparecer en el mundo, la gente habló sobre él. Y la gente habló sobre vengarse de él.

La estrella que no resultó ser tal cosa, y mucho menos tan brillante como la bondad, trajo a X.A.N.A, y a su vez, cierta información para él. Más concretamente, el desafío de venganza de su anterior aliado. Y ahora que había revivido, ¿Qué razón había para no aceptar el desafío?

"Te vas a arrepentir, William Dunbar. Te vas a arrepentir de haber desafiado a X.A.N.A. ¿Conque quieres vengarte? Humano ingenuo. Ningún humano puede vencerme. Esa bravuconería fue tu perdición una vez, y lo va a ser una segunda. Ven si te atreves, enfréntate a X.A.N.A, ¡Y atente a las consecuencias!"

Una mecánica y horrenda voz que se escuchaba desde la sala de control inundó el lugar, y aunque no tenía ningún testigo de momento, no lo necesitaba para poner en marcha sus macabros planes.

Mientras William dormía en Kadic bajo el más profundo silencio, una amenaza chirriante presidida por el sonido sordo del cierre de un escáner resonaba por toda la fábrica. Sea lo que fuere en lo que estaba soñando, podía irse despidiendo de ello, pues a partir de entonces comenzó lo que iba a ser una pesadilla para él.

(...)

**¡Hola, muy buenas a todos! Este es mi primer fic de Code Lyoko, porque pese a que soy fan acérrima desde hace mucho, nunca he escrito ningún fic al respecto, y decidí porque sí que esto no podía seguir así XD **

**Gracias por leer a quienquiera que se haya pasado por aquí :) Espero que os haya gustado. :D Cualquiera que lo haya leído ya tiene mi total agradecimiento. Sin embargo, si alguien quiere dejarme review para decirme qué le ha parecido, qué mejoraría, en fin, cualquier cosa, ya sea opinión, crítica, etc. será muy bienvenida, y me será de mucho apoyo. :D**

**Quizás sea un poco obvio, pero tengo la intención de continuar este fic XD Es la primera vez que hago algo multichapter actualizando periódicamente, y trataré de actualizar con bastante regularidad. ;3;**

**Muchísimas gracias por haberos pasado por aquí, muchos besos. **

**Codelyokofan210399**


	2. Capítulo 2

"_La venganza es repudiable, pero tiene algo agradable."—Anónimo._

Aunque ya no había ni rastro de la brillante estrella que vio la noche anterior, ahora el día resplandecía como el astro lo había hecho anteriormente. Fuera del punto de vista natural, por otra parte, el día no se avecinaba tan hermoso. La razón era aburridamente obvia: había clase.

No obstante, o bien no sabiéndolo o bien no queriendo admitirlo, William continuaba enterrado bajo sus sábanas, durmiendo plácidamente. Aquello significaba que los más inusuales acontecimientos del día anterior ya habían sido olvidados, si más no aislados. Por ende, era obvio que, sin deseos de venganza, estrellas mágicas o espejos mentirosos, William podría dormir tranquilo.

Al menos, si el despertador le concediese una tregua, cosa que no iba a pasar, ya que afortunadamente no era mágico, pero desgraciadamente no tenía compasión con nadie.

—...Maldita sea… Déjame en paz, objeto del demonio...—renegó el indómito estudiante, dando la vuelta a su almohada en un intento por refugiarse de los irritantes pitidos.

Dicho y hecho. El despertador, como si en realidad sí tuviese poderes sobrenaturales, detuvo sus incesantes y molestos ruidos, quedando la mar de silencioso. A William, obviamente, no le importó lo más mínimo. De hecho, incluso sin estar demasiado lúcido como para pensar en qué podría haber pasado, se lo agradeció interiormente a la benigna fuerza que había logrado callar a lo incallable.

—...Un mal despertar...—pronunció una suave y estoica voz.

—Hm, qué me vas a contar...—le respondió William, sin el más mínimo sentido de la consciencia.

Dando otra vuelta en su cama, se despertó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de a quién le estaba hablando, por la cuál cosa se sorprendió en medida razonable… Quizás lo único de la situación que tuviera de razonable.

Perezoso, abrió un ojo, esperando toparse visiblemente de lleno con su alocado cuarto, con algún póster llamativo, con su caótico escritorio… Sin embargo, no fue así. Para su estupefacción, se topó con la visión de una falda amarilla. No le sorprendería encontrarse ropa desperdigada por el cuarto, de no ser porque no recordaba haberse comprado esa falda en su vida.

—¿Eh…?

La falda no era suya, faltaría más. Estaba tan aturdido que tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que sólo podía pertenecer a alguien más. Intentó de nuevo abrir bien los ojos y, acto seguido, alzó la vista. Al hacerlo, se topó de bruces con la visión de una extraña chica mirándole con seriedad.

—¡Ahí va…!—exclamó, despertándose de golpe por efecto del susto y por poco desnucándose contra el cabezal de su cama.

Ni siquiera se oyó un "¿Estás bien?", un "¿Te has hecho daño?" o quizás algún "No pretendía asustarte." La peculiar visitante se mantuvo con la mui achantada y con la vista clavada en un atónito William hasta que él se dignó a decir algo.

—Oye, ¿Se puede saber quién eres y qué haces aquí? ¡Vaya susto me has dado!—le espetó un, de algún modo, irritado William, frunciendo un poco el ceño y frotándose la nuca para reponerse del golpe.

—...—Ella, por su parte, se mantuvo seriamente impertérrita.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo has entrado en mi cuarto, eh? ¿No te han enseñado que se puede llamar antes de entrar?—la recriminó el moreno, cada vez de peor humor.

—...Las cerraduras no son un obstáculo para mí.—articuló la muchacha como toda respuesta.

Alzando una ceja, William meditó para sí mismo. Dada la situación, no se ve con cuerpo para refutar esa afirmación, puesto que, en otras circunstancias, él habría respondido exactamente lo mismo.

Más despejado ya que un gallo a las seis de la mañana, el joven Dunbar apartó de una sentada sus sábanas, tratando de tranquilizarse y pedir explicaciones que aliviasen su considerable desconcierto.

—Vamos a ver… ¿Quién eres tú?—inquirió, no sonándole la chica para nada.

No obtuvo respuesta, aunque sin embargo aprovechó el silencio para lanzarle una mirada crítica, con la esperanza de poder encontrar una mínima concordancia en su memoria. Se trataba de una adolescente de más o menos su misma edad, de cabellos revueltos y largos de un rubio amarillento, ojos serios y sin chispa de un color ambarino parecido, piel luminosamente apagada y expresión seria en su semblante. Vestía ropas que alternaban el color amarillo con el negro, dando un contraste bien marcado y sofisticado que a su vez contradecía su estilo tirando a informal. Unos pendientes en forma de estrella y un voluminoso collar oscuro complementaban su atuendo.

"No me suena de nada", concluyó finalmente William en su cabeza. "Si alguna vez hubiese visto a una chica tan mona me acordaría.", añadió, cosa que le provocó un ligero e inexplicable rubor absurdo.

—¿Acaso no puedes decirme cómo te llamas? Después de darme semejante susto de muerte, creo que es lo mínimo.—masculló.

—...Puedes llamarme Altaira.—se presentó, de alguna manera, la desconocida.

—Altaira...—repitió, antes de esbozar una sencilla sonrisa.—No está mal. Me gusta.

Cuando esperaba una sonrisa en regreso, o quizás un gracias, pero comprobó por la inamovible pasividad de la recién conocida que no se iba a producir nada de eso, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, rindiéndose.

—¿Eres nueva en la academia, Altaira?

—...Afirmativo.—replicó.

—Muy graciosa. No bastaba con un sí, tú estás un peldaño por encima, ¿No, Altaira?—ironizó, intentando ser, en medida, amable.

—...Incorrecto. Estamos al mismo nivel del suelo. No estoy ningún peldaño por encima.

—Mujer, era una ironía. ¿No lo has pillado?—rio William, ante ese peculiar sentido del humor… Si se le podía llamar así.

—¿...Pillar qué cosa?

—Pues… ...Nada, es igual.—se rindió William, negando con la cabeza.—Quería decir que con sí y no ya te entiendo, ¿Sabes?

—...Sí.

—Vale, bien, ya es algo. Así que eres nueva en la academia… Claro, supongo que por eso habrás entrado en mi cuarto. Porque te has perdido, ¿No?

—...Supongo.

Una conversación con mucha sustancia ahí donde las hubiera, eso por descontado. William lo hubiese comentado si tuviese ganas de explicarle después a la chica lo que en realidad había querido decir, es decir, lo contrario. Altaira no era muy buena con las ironías, y no le fue muy difícil comprobarlo.

—En fin… Si me dejas que me cambie de ropa, te acompaño al despacho del director, ¿De acuerdo?

—...Sí, te permito.

Definitivamente, Altaira no era muy buena con las frases hechas o las ironías. Si quería tener una conversación normal con ella, William debería esforzarse en elegir palabras que no dieran lugar a malos entendidos.

—Acaso… ¿No dominas bien el idioma? ¿Eres extranjera? Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte, en serio.—se disculpó informalmente el moreno rebelde, con una sonrisilla simpática.

—...Supongo.—musitó Altaira, lacónica.

—Ah, pero antes de eso, déjame…. Esto… Voy a presentarme.—corrigió, antes de que la chica le diera su permiso. —Soy William, y estoy en tercer curso. Encantado.

Le tendió la mano a la recién llegada, porque pese a que no se podía decir que fuese muy simpática, no pretendía llevarse mal con nadie, y menos en ese instante que estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas por completo con sus amigos de los Guerreros Lyoko. Altaira, por su parte, se quedó observando su mano un largo instante, hasta que con un gesto tímido le dio la suya, en señal de saludo.

—Au, me has dado un calambre. Como cuando te acercas a la tele.—se carcajeó William, pasando su mano por el brazo, en acto reflejo por la pequeña descarga eléctrica.

—...Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte, en serio.—dijo, aunque no parecía sentirlo en absoluto. Más en concreto, parecía no sentir nada.

—¿Hm? Nah, no ha sido nada, no ha sido tu culpa. Además, creo que esto no puede considerarse una ofensa… Perdona, estoy quedando como un idiota.

—...No.

—...Vaya, gracias. Espérame fuera, ¿De acuerdo? No tardo mucho.

—...Supongo.

A continuación de la conversación más excéntrica de toda su vida, así como el despertar más extraño de la misma, el joven abrió la puerta de su cuarto dejando salir a Altaira un momento fuera. Acto seguido, cerró tras de sí para poder vestirse tranquilo, alzando una ceja de nuevo en un intento por decirse a sí mismo que no tenía la culpa de que la situación hubiese sido tan… Irreal.

—Qué chica tan rara… El cómo actúa, y cómo habla… Casi parece que no sea humana.

Se desternilló ante su ilógico comentario.

—Bah, eso es imposible. Si no fuera humana, nunca hubiese apagado el despertador. Ja, eso sí que es humano.

Intentando acordarse de algún despertar del pasado que pudiese desmentir su teoría de que el que acababa de vivir era el más bizarro con diferencia hasta la fecha, William se vistió dispuesto a vivir un nuevo día que a saber qué podía deparar con tan intrigante comienzo. Cuando ya estuvo completamente ataviado, llegó a la conclusión de que ninguno superaba lo acaecido anteriormente y que no tenía ni idea de qué sería lo que le tocaría vivir a continuación.

Tal y como le indicó, la tal Altaira seguía esperando fuera de su cuarto, con la misma expresión desganada e insensible que de costumbre adoptaba.

—Bueno, ya estoy. ¿Vamos?

—...El plan era ir de la habitación de William al despacho del director, ¿Correcto?

—Eh, eh, tranqui, Altaira. Es ir a ver al director, no un plan de batalla. Parece que estés planeando asaltar la muralla China, o algo por el estilo.—se cachondeó William.

—...No hay ninguna coincidencia existente con ese plan en mi archivo.

—Tienes un peculiar sentido del humor, Altaira. Espero que no te importe si te lo digo.

—...No.

—Ehm, bueeeeno...—suspiró William, quien no sabía muy bien cómo entablar una conversación con la nueva.—Ven, sígueme. Te acompañaré al despacho del director antes de clase.

—….Vaya, gracias.

Aquella réplica le sonaba de algo, aunque creyó que simplemente seguía algo aturdido por el cúmulo de extrañezas que había presentado ya el día que a duras penas ni siquiera había comenzado. Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho del director Delmas, sin saber muy bien cómo intercambiar alguna frase sin que la situación se complicara algún más por su rareza.

Pese a ser bastante temprano, ya había cierto ambientillo alrededor de la academia antes de clase. Pequeños grupos de alumnos conversaban entre sí, especialmente de las pocas ganas que tenían de asistir a las clases, tema predominante entre cualquier otro.

—Tíiiio, qué mal...—protestó Odd, con la cabeza gacha.

—Ni que lo digas.—corroboró un cansado Ulrich, con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión rendida.—Debería ser ilegal tener dos horas de mates a primera hora de la mañana...—alegó, bostezando profundamente.

—¿Mates? Nah, no me refiero a eso, tío. Lo mío es mucho más serio…

—¿Lo dices porque en tu caso las mates ya son un caso perdido, por un casual?—comentó cínicamente Jeremy, con los brazos cruzados y sabiendo ya de antemano que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—¡Olvídate por un segundo de las mates, Einstein! ¿Sabes lo que es repetir de cruasanes sólo tres veces? ¡Me muero de hambre!—chilló Odd, con una mueca de disgusto algo infantil.

—Vaya, pobre Odd...—musitó Aelita, con cara de circunstancias, obviamente ironizando.

—Por qué debí suponer algo así...—continuó Yumi, imitando el gesto de su amiga.

Excusándose con la mirada, Odd puso su mano tras su cabeza mientras articuló una risilla inocente, al mismo tiempo que sus camaradas de los Guerreros Lyoko le recriminaban lo glotón que era.

—Odd, no eres más que un...—empezó Yumi, con algo de furiosa resignación en su mirar oscuro.

—Eh, es William.—la interrumpió Ulrich, apartando la vista de su comilón colega, en el fondo pensando también, al igual que Jeremy con las matemáticas, que lo de Odd y la comida era ya una causa perdida.

—¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Ulrich? ¡Despierta, tío! ¡Soy Odd, no William! ¿Es que estás ciego?—bromeó el rubio de la cresta, mirando a su amigo castaño muy fijamente.

—No me refería a eso, cabeza de chorlito. En lugar de mirarme así, date la vuelta y mira a qué me refiero. Ahí está William

—Sí, es verdad. Vaya, y no está solo. Le está hablando a una chica, pero no me suena su cara de nada.—añadió la del cabello rosa.

—¡Guau, William sí que tiene don de gentes! ¡Qué tía tan guapa!—Odd dejó ver otra de sus irritantes para sus amigos facetas: la de ligón oficial de la academia Kadic.

—Di lo que quieras, Odd, pero por lo visto ella no parece prestarle demasiada atención a lo que le dice William. O por lo menos, no da muestras de ello.—argumentó Jeremy, fijándose en la cara desconocida de la muchacha recién llegada.

—¡Increíble pero cierto! ¡Einstein está celoso del Casanova!

El aludido pasó de la determinación al total desconcierto, la serenidad de su cara a un exagerado rubor y sus alegatos a constantes negaciones y burlas hacia la inteligencia del chaval de morado, quien por su parte no paraba de pincharle.

—Y las habitaciones de las chicas está en la planta de abajo, así que ya lo sabes para cuando tengas tu cuarto. No hará falta que me pegues sustos cada mañana. Por aquí se llega a la cafetería, yendo recto y… Ah, son los chicos.—se dijo a sí mismo el joven Dunbar, desviando la mirada a sus amigos.—Vamos a saludarles, ¿De acuerdo? Dame un minuto.

—...Lo siento, no puedo darte algo que no puedo coger.

Una gota de sudor se apoderó de la frente de William. Por un segundo había olvidado que las ironías no eran el mejor tema de conversación con la chica a la que le estaba enseñando la academia. Intentando sacudirse la faceta circunstancial, olvidó el tema y se acercó a sus compañeros, que no parecían estar hablando con la paz por bandera.

—Jeremy, si te habías fijado en esa chica solo dilo, es patético que trates de ocultarlo.—le retó Aelita, quien de repente actuó frívolamente y algo enfadada.

—¡Aelita, no es cierto! ¡S-solo era una forma de hablar!—le rogó Jeremy, riadas de sudor perlando su piel.—¡Toda la culpa es de Odd, como siempre!

—Hola, chicos. ¿De qué tiene la culpa Odd, si puedo saberlo?—se entrometió William, con una simpática sonrisa.

—Vaya, hola, William. Justo estábamos hablando de ti.—rio Ulrich, con sorna.

Se extrañó un poco al principio de ser la materia de conversación, pero a medida que le fueron poniendo un poco en antecedentes, comprendió el motivo de la actitud de toda la pandilla. Articuló una disimulada carcajada al comprobar una vez más que Odd no iba a cambiar jamás.

—Así que era eso. Odd, podrías tomarte las cosas un poco más en serio por una vez en la vida.—le impuso el moreno rebelde, amigablemente.

—Y tú podrías aprender a disimular cambiando de tema, ¿No, William?—bromeó, al tiempo que le dedicó una picaresca mirada al interpelado.—¿Qué pasa, William, no nos presentas a tu amiguita?

—¡Odd!—gruñó, cerrando los ojos con violencia mientras un ligero rubor le poseía.—¡No es lo que estás pensando!

Tras nuevas risas de Odd, y cuando después de respirar hondo consiguió calmarse un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que su propuesta, aunque sin contar el talante burlesco que le había atribuido el de morado, no era del todo desacertada.

—Chicos, os presento a Altaira. Es nueva en la academia, y como está un poco desorientada, le estoy enseñando los alrededores.

—...Hola, chicos.—saludó la susodicha, seria como de costumbre.

—¡Hola, Altaira! Oye, ¿Por casualidad tus padres robaron estrellas del cielo y te las pusieron en los ojos?—la cortejó Odd, sin ningún pudor.

—...Mis ojos no son estrellas. Y yo no tengo padres, porque están muertos.

Ante tanta frialdad y pasividad hacia algo tan desagradable, todo el mundo calló en seco, incluso Odd, cosa que no era fácil.

—Altaira...—la llamó William, con un hilo de voz.

—Uy… Vaya, lo… Lo siento mucho, Altaira, no quería ofenderte… Solo era un cumplido, ya sabes… ¿No te habrás enfadado…?

—...No.

—Entonces, ¿Tendrías una cita con Odd el Magnífico?—contraatacó el "galán", sonriendo ampliamente.

—...No.—sentenció.

Todos los oyentes presentes, incluido William, estallaron en una risotada colectiva que el ligón encajó sacando la lengua y Altaira callando, solemne.

—Bueno, encantados de conocerte, Altaira.—la interceptó Yumi, sonriéndole con sencillez.

—...Encantados.

—¿Hum?—se extrañaron todos.

—Altaira, ¿No habrás querido decir "Encantada"? Te habrás confundido.

—...Supongo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse, puesto que, al igual que primero lo comprobó William, la pandilla de los Guerreros Lyoko corroboraron que Altaira, la nueva, no era demasiado habladora, y cada vez que lo hacía, era para decir toda suerte de monosílabos y pequeñas oraciones extrañas. Quizás William estuviese en lo cierto y solo tuviese algunas lagunas con el idioma.

—Bueno, chicos, debería acompañarla al despacho del director. Luego nos vemos, ¿Vale? Ven, Altaira, es por aquí.

Tras despedirse, William prosiguió su camino hacia su destino, con Altaira a su lado, quien se comportaba obedientemente pero no abandonaba su silencio salvo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

—Aquí es, Altaira. El despacho del director. Ya hemos llegado.

—...Supongo.

—En fin, ya nos veremos por el campus, o algo. No te preocupes, te adaptarás enseguida.

—...No estoy preocupada.—desmintió, impertérrita como era menester.

—Ah, de acuerdo.—sonrió William, todavía un poco extrañado pero intentando ser simpático con ella.—Pues chao, Altaira. Ya nos veremos.

—...Sí.—afirmó, con la vista clavada en su "guía".

Se despidió con la mano y una austera sonrisa para, a continuación, abandonar la secretaría con paso decidido, dejando a la muchacha atrás. Mientras se marchaba, Altaira no apartó la vista de William, a pesar de que su expresión no cambiase ni un ápice.

—¿Señorita N'Aima? Puede pasar al despacho del director Delmas. Él le dirá a qué clase debe dirigirse.—le indicó la señorita Weber, la secretaria.

Con un movimiento mecánico, la adolescente rubia se acercó a la puerta del dirigente de la academia, entrando con desdén. Para alguien que estuviese buscando el lugar con ganas, daba a entender que ni siquiera lo necesitaba en realidad…

(...)

Junto con Yumi, que también iba a clase de tercer curso, William accedió perezosamente al aula, sin mucho cuerpo para otra de tantas lecciones aburridas. Saludó de nuevo a su compañera japonesa y ocupó una de las sillas libres: una que estuviese cerca de la ventana, por supuesto, para poder mirar por ella y escapar del aburrimiento, y a ser posible, al fondo de la clase, donde pudiese dibujar y que el profesor pensase que de veras se interesaba por la materia.

—Hey, Yumi. Puedes sentarte a mi lado, si quieres. El asiento de al lado está libre.—le ofreció William, con cordialidad.

—Ehm… Lo siento, William, pero prefiero sentarme más adelante. Me cuesta menos ver la pizarra, no es que no quiera sentarme a tu lado, pero...—comenzó la morena, con cierta incomodidad.

—Pero Yumi...—insistió, de repente más decaído.

—¡Clase, silencio! ¡Sentaos inmediatamente y sacad los libros!—ordenó el profesor.

—William, yo… ...Lo siento.—se disculpó nuevamente Yumi, antes de sentarse en segunda fila, algo apesadumbrada.

Ante la insistencia del docente, William se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y tras soltar un suspiro, ocupó su pupitre a desgana, renegando para sí mismo. Otro día brillante que empezaba.

Ya estaba dispuesto a empezar a perder la hora mirando las aves por la ventana cuando escuchó pasos que se aproximaban hacia él. Pensando que podía ser el profesor, hizo un supremo esfuerzo por girar la cabeza y aparentar que estaba dispuesto a escuchar, cuando se encontró con algo que no se esperaba del todo. Con un gesto mundano e indiferente, la misma chica de la que se había despedido unos minutos antes se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

—¿A...Altaira?—la llamó, algo incrédulo.

—...Supongo.—habló de nuevo, con su característica repetitividad.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?", se preguntó William. "¿No sabe decir nada más?"

—Bien, clase. Para empezar, hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva en la clase. La señorita...—se detuvo a leer las listas del alumnado.—...Xiomara Altaira N'Aima, ¿Es correcto?

"Menudo nombrecito." La frase irónica cruzó la mente de William con un atisbo de sorpresa. "Demasiado largo para alguien que no dice ni mu.", añadió.

Sin contestar con su voz, la susodicha asintió con la cabeza, las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo.

—¿Cómo te llaman: Xiomara, Altaira o con los dos? ¿Qué prefieres?—le cuestionó su tutor.

—...Puedes llamarme Altaira.—respondió, estoica.

"Así fue exactamente como se presentó cuando se lo pregunté. No lo diré porque no entenderá la ironía, pero el premio Nobel de la Lengua es para…" pensaba William mientras la miraba, con ojos determinantes.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres presentarte tú misma?

"Ante una frase así, adivinó qué responderá…"

—...No quiero.

"...Lo sabía."

—Altaira, lo que el profe quería decir es si puedes presentarte. Y sí que puedes, ¿Verdad?—le susurró William, para evitarle un mal trago con el resto de compañeros.

—...Supongo.

La de amarillo se alzó de la silla, con un gestos sincrónicos que la asemejaban a un robot, y se introdujo no con demasiada parsimonia.

—...Soy Altaira, y estoy en tercer curso. Encantado… Digo, encantada.

Acto seguido, se sentó de nuevo. Su rara presentación provocó las miradas circunstanciales de uno y de más de uno, entre muchos incluida Yumi, quien no acababa de entender del todo a qué se debía el comportamiento de su nueva compañera de clase.

Como a una estatua de hielo que contradecía la calidez de sus ropas, a Altaira no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Solo miraba hacia adelante, pasiva e inmune a todo lo que le pudieran decir. Con sorpresa mezclada con desconcierto en su semblante, William repasó a su compañera de pupitre con la mirada.

"Primero me mató de un susto nada más despertarme, y ahora resulta que tendré que compartir clase con ella y sus formas tan extrañas." se dijo William, observándola juiciosamente. "Esta chica me va a acabar volviendo completamente loco."

(...)

**Fin del segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado ^3^ Seguiré actualizando tan rápido como me sea posible, gracias por leerme. R&R plis :3 Comentadme qué os ha parecido, qué opináis, qué consejos me daríais para el futuro, os lo agradeceré muchito y me ayudará a mejorar :3 Ahora respondo (trataré de responder al final del capítulo siguiente a quien me haya dejado review, fav, follow etc. etc.) XD**

**senju luna: **Sé que ya te lo comenté por MP, pero igualmente lo repito XD gracias por tu comentario, y me alegro de que te haya gustado. Aunque tenga cosillas a banda, trataré de no demorarme demasiado y actualizar con frecuencia :3 Gracias por tus ánimos.

**WindDragon-19: **Quería agradecerte tu follow al fic, significa mucho para mí. :) Espero de todo corazón que te guste :)

**Me despido aquí, y hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero que no se haga esperar demasiado XD Por cierto, sé que llego un pelín tarde, pero Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo XD Muchos abrazos.**

**Codelyokofan210399**


	3. Capítulo 3

"_Ni perjuicios, ni represalias." — Mahoma_

En lugar de con vistas desde la ventana o garabatos trazados de cualquier manera en un burdo intento por crear un dibujo, William se entretuvo durante esa primera clase del día observando a su nueva y peculiar compañera de pupitre, quien por su parte no perdía la compostura ni la seriedad un solo instante. Y para William, alguien que no se aburría durante esa clase era alguien muy fuerte, poderoso y, sobre todo, impasible.

De vez en cuando, no obstante, tenía que disimular un poco, pues Altaira desviaba ligeramente su mirada hacia él. Costaba creer que lo hiciese porque sí, así que el moreno rebelde dictaminó que solamente era una mirada inquisitiva que le preguntaba a qué venía mirarla con tanto ímpetu. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía esa respuesta. ¿Escape del aburrimiento? Era una opción, y lógica, tratándose de él. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que no era únicamente por eso…?

La clase se acabó (por lo visto no era algo imposible que así fuese) y el alumnado se apresuró a la salida del aula como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Ahora que por fin se podía abrir la boca sin temer a represalias, el joven Dunbar podría cruzar un par de palabras con la recién llegada antes de la próxima hora.

—Hey, Altaira. Así que, al final, vamos a estar en la misma clase. Qué bien, ¿Eh?—inquirió, con una sencilla pero simpática sonrisa.

—...Supongo.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, te podrías haber ahorrado el viajecito al despacho del director. Pero bueno, ahora tanto da. Al final, nos hemos vuelto a ver antes de lo que pensaba, ¿No crees?

—...Supongo.

Suspiró profundamente para sus adentros. De nada servía darle cuerda, sus tajantes respuestas iban a ser las mismas, parecía ser. No obstante, no quiso ser borde con ella, porque seguía pensando que, al ser su primer día, y con sus lagunas lingüísticas, debería comportarse así, tan estoica y tímidamente.

William, pese a todo, no estaba muy seguro. Aquella actitud no le parecía precisamente 'tímida', no era la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

—Ahora nos toca tecnología. ¿Te vienes?

—...Sí.

Y sin más dilación, Altaira siguió a William hasta su siguiente clase, la cual estaba totalmente abastecida con ordenadores que databan, siendo muy optimistas, del año de la polca, dispuestos en una distribución similar a la de un aula corriente y moliente. Cada alumno tomó asiento enfrente de un prehistórico y voluminoso monitor, y no encendieron el equipo por la sencilla razón que tenían prohibido hacerlo hasta que así lo dijese el profesor. Por suerte, William puso a Altaira al corriente de ese dato antes de que la situación pudiese complicarse.

Por otra parte, sin embargo, incluso con el gesto preventivo de William, las cosas ya se iban a complicar bastante, y esa vez no fue por culpa de la serena rubia. A testimonio de los estudiantes, la culpa era de quien la solía tener siempre en la academia según su punto de vista: los profesores. Y es que el profesor, no contento con aburrirles en clase y hacerles madrugar inhumanamente, les encargó un trabajo que no pintaba demasiado bien. Por si fuera poco, ante las quejas de la mayoría, el docente se enervó e impuso que, por protestar, la fecha límite de entrega iba a ser a finales de semana.

—¡Oh, maldita sea…!—renegó William, encolerizado.

Altaira clavó sus dorados ojos sobre los de William nada más le escuchó soltar semejante berrido, pasiva pero dando a entender que no comprendía el porqué de su rabia.

—¿Tampoco te afecta algo así, Altaira?—cuestionó el inconformista adolescente, todavía furioso.—Será posible, ¿Es que no nos pueden dejar en paz de una vez…?

Por mucho que William gritase, Altaira seguía sin comprender a qué venía tanto escándalo, pero al parecer era la única excepción en el aula, donde los enajenados estudiantes no cesaban de pronunciar sus múltiples quejas.

Finalmente, el profesor terminó concediéndoles una especie de "ayuda": podían hacer el trabajo en parejas y, así, repartirse las tareas entre dos. Asimismo, accedió a que pudieran ser parejas de libre elección, de modo que no haría falta que se metieran intermediarios para determinar los grupos.

No mucho mejor pero calmándose un ápice, William sopesó a quién podía preguntarle para hacer el trabajo juntos. No le apetecía pedírselo a nadie, especialmente, aunque la primera idea que tuvo fue proponérselo a Yumi. Supuso que era su amiga más cercana, incluso después de todo. En cambio, algo le desquitó de dicha idea. La pequeña conversación que él y ella habían mantenido antes de empezar la clase anterior le hizo pensar que quizás no era una excelente idea, al menos no por el momento. No quería causar más problemas después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Trató de apartar esos pensamientos pesimistas de su mente y regresar al tema que tenía más reciente, después de su pequeña digresión: el trabajo dichoso. Yumi, por su propia consideración, había quedado descartada, así que la siguiente opción más plausible sería, probablemente…

—Oye, Altaira… ¿Te gustaría…?—A nadie le gustaba hacer un trabajo endiñado a traición, así que reformuló la petición.—¿Quieres que hagamos el trabajo juntos?

—...Sí.

Otro monosílabo, pero al menos era algo. Ya tenía compañera con quien compartir el cometido de tecnología.

—Vale, bien. Solo te digo algo: espero que se te dé bien la tecnología.

—...Sí.—afirmó, aparentemente no en un afán por jactarse de ello.

El resto de la clase consistió en explicar las pautas para tan odioso quehacer, y aunque a regañadientes, William tomó ciertos apuntes, ya que pese a que no tenía gran entusiasmo en la labor, no quería que su nota influenciase a la de alguien más. Además, ya habían comenzado con ello, y su polémica era no dejar las cosas a medio hacer.

—Hey, Altaira. ¿No te apuntas nada de lo que dice el profe? ¿Crees que te acordarás de todo eso?—bisbiseó William, procurando no ser escuchado por el docente.

—...Sí. —parecía muy confidente en que su memoria daría abasto para tanta información.

Por lo que podían sacar en claro, la ocupación consistía en dos partes: la primera, en un dossier escrito, y una segunda, la cual trabajaba más el aspecto de la programación. El joven Dunbar le dio unas cuantas vueltas y llegó a una conclusión: de las dos materias, la que más se inclinaba a sus dotes era la parte de redacción, y dada la situación, ese aspecto tenía la pinta de ser precisamente el punto débil de Altaira: la expresión. Así pues, la división del trabajo, al menos a sus ojos, estaba bastante clara.

Con los dedos, recortó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y seleccionó un bolígrafo de su estuche. A continuación, escribió en él su idea de reparto de tareas. Cuando hubo terminado, en un gesto disimulado, le pasó el papel a su compañera rubia.

"Yo hago la parte de redactar y tú te encargas de la programación. ¿Te parece bien?", leyó la reservada muchacha.

En esas circunstancias, se suponía que debería responder en la misma nota, así que con otro de sus maquinales gestos, cogió uno de sus bolígrafos y escribió algo en el reverso de la nota. Acabó, y tendió el papel a William. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el pedazo de papel resultó en manos del moreno, Altaira se apresuró a quitárselo rápidamente para tachar lo que había escrito y reformularlo con algo bastante más breve.

Aunque extrañado, William esperó pacientemente a que terminara, para cuando lo hubiese hecho, leer su réplica. Bajo una línea de caracteres tachados, se leía "Sí" en una letra torpe. ¿Para eso tanto misterio?

Evitó otra nota haciéndole un gesto de aprobación discreto a su compañera, que acompañó con una sonrisa para no incomodarla, sin embargo no pudo estarse de comprobar qué era aquello que había rectificado. ¿De verdad había tanto margen de error en el monosílabo "Sí"? Echó un vistazo. A pesar de que un garabato sepultaba bajo su tinta los anteriores caracteres, William adivinó que no eran letras, sino cifras. No había ninguna duda de que ponía: "01010011 11101101".

—¿Eh?

La gran pregunta era a santo de qué venía todo eso. Imaginando por su cuenta, William llegó a la conclusión de que el hecho de que solo hubies hacía referencia a que ese mensaje se encontraba en código binario, y el espacio entre los dos números había referencia a dos caracteres, por lo que el significado tras el mensaje numérico era "Sí". Altaira, mucho antes de escribirlo en letras, había usado un sistema mucho más complejo.

Sonó el timbre y, con él, la voz de William dispuesta a pedir explicaciones a su nueva compañera de clase y de trabajo.

—¿A qué venía lo del código binario? ¿Lo hiciste adrede?

Esta vez, Altaira no articuló respuesta, ni siquiera alguna frase sosa o en su defecto un monosílabo. Simplemente, calló sin ademán de decir nada.

—¿...No se te ocurre nada mejor para demostrarme que se te da bien la tecnología?—se le insinuó William, sonriendo ligeramente.

La rubia seguía sin decir nada, pero William no se detuvo.

—Quien calla otorga. ¿Así que se te da bien la tecnología, verdad?

—...Sí.

—Vaya, eso es genial. Entonces estará bien que te encargues de la programación. Yo prefiero encargarme de lo escrito, la verdad. Supongo que no te importará…

—...Supongo.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿Podrías decirme tu número? Nos irá bien para el trabajo.—propuso William, cordial.

—...Puedes llamarme Altaira… Pero no tengo un número.

—¿Eh? Ah, no, no, perdona.—de hecho, más que por disculparse, lo dijo para recordar de nuevo que había cosas que ella se las tomaba literalmente y, por tanto, no entendería.—Quería decir tu móvil.—Enseguida rectificó. Altaira sería capaz de entregarle su teléfono.—Tu número de móvil, quiero decir. ¿Tienes teléfono móvil?

—...Sí.

Como si acabase de descubrir que su asenso implicaba también, por sentido común, que a continuación le iba a dar su número de teléfono, Altaira hizo una pausa que William no sabía muy bien cómo interrumpir sin ser descortés. La talentosa para la tecnología acabó por interpretar, de algún modo, el silencio incómodo de su interlocutor, así que con un solemne y pesado gesto, se giró ligeramente y buscó en un bolsillo de su famosa y desveladora falda amarilla. Por fin se ha dado cuenta sin que tuviese que decirle nada, pensó William para sus adentros.

No obstante, si creía que con aquello acababan las sorprendentes excentricidades de las cuales su vida se había llenado desde que ese peculiar día dio comienzo, se equivocaba completamente. Altaira desenfundó su teléfono móvil, y le hubiese dicho de buena gana que se trataba de un excelente y moderno modelo… Si no hubiese sido que nada más tenerlo la chica en las manos, una pequeña chispa saltó del aparato y a continuación, piezas y piezas del teléfono se cayeron al suelo, como una pequeña cascada de cachivaches. El teléfono de Altaira había ¿explotado? en la mano de su propietaria.

—¡¿Eh…?!—se sorprendió William, tragando saliva y comenzando ligeramente a sudar.—¡¿Qué acaba de pasar…?!

—...—Altaira, con los ojos entrecerrados, solamente comprobaba algunos pequeños fragmentos que habían quedado en su mano, así como dirigía vistazos superficiales al suelo, donde el resto había aterrizado.

—¡¿Estás bien, Altaira?! ¡¿T-te has hecho daño…?!—se exaltó William, algo agitado.

—...Sí. ...No.

—¿C-cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de ver esto…? ¡El móvil ha saltado por los aires como una bengala!—William paró de gesticular involuntariamente, contó hasta tres y se calmó un poco.—Perdona, no quería gritarte. Pero, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué le ha pasado a esa cosa…?

—...Las piezas se han desmontado, y la batería se ha sobrecalentado. Podré arreglarlo.—Al parecer, Altaira solamente abandonaba su predilección por los monosílabos al tratarse de mecánica o tecnología.

Interpretando esa explicación, William se puso en cuclillas para recoger con cuidado los fragmentos que habían caído y regresárselos a ella, quien los guardó en un pequeño bolsito, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Lo tenías en el bolsillo? Quizá te has sentado sobre él sin querer en clase y ha pasado esto. ...Atiza, menudo susto… Aunque claro, no sé de qué me sorprendo hoy…

—...Quizá.

—En fin… Creo que lo de llamarnos ya no va a poder ser.—ironizó William, con una carcajada que evitaba una tensión innecesaria.—¿Puedes quedar hoy después de clase en la biblioteca?

—...Supongo.

—Vale, pues te espero a las cinco y media, ¿Te parece bien? Mejor quitarnos de encima este trabajo cuanto antes.

—...Sí. ...Pero el trabajo no se nos va a caer encima.

Aquello era de locos. William no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que esa día tan bizarro le estaba deparando. Bufó ante todo, en general. X.A.N.A ya no estaba, pero el estrés que creaba seguía presente. En un acto involuntario, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, cerrando paulatinamente los ojos. De pronto, por accidente, una moneda que portaba se cayó al suelo, desviando la atención de Altaira, quien diligentemente se agazapó a recogerla y se la tendió a su compañero moreno.

—Oh. Quédatela. No es una fortuna, tampoco.—manifestó el joven Dunbar, informalmente.—Mira, justo aquí tienes una máquina de refrescos. Puedes sacarte un refresco de la máquina. Creo que es de lo poco que vale la pena en este sitio.

—...Vaya, gracias.—de nuevo, repitió su forma de agradecer, cuando escasamente lo hacía, tan monótona como de costumbre.

William se encogió de hombros y se despidió de la rubia con la mano y una sonrisa, encaminándose hacia algún lugar para airearse un poco las ideas y calmarse ligeramente. Ni siquiera un chico tan indómito como él quedaba impune a las locuras que ese día insano había traído consigo.

De repente, sin nadie notándolo, la moneda (de metal, por descontado) que Altaira se había quedado había adquirido cierta electricidad estática. Quizás por eso, cuando la muchacha siguió las indicaciones del moreno e introdujo la moneda por el orificio correspondiente y acto seguido presionó un botón, un violento crujido manó de la máquina, y unas cuantas latas de colores vistosos se apilaron en la rendija de salida.

Observándolo todo atentamente, Altaira seleccionó una lata y acto seguido la abrió y probó un trago del refrescante brebaje, todo para quedarse igual que antes. Sin embargo, cogió otra lata y se alejó de la escena, cruzando el campus, a un lado del cual se había "refugiado" William, deseoso de encontrar algo normal por vez primera en toda la jornada. Al vislumbrarle, se acercó a él, quien se extrañó un poco al principio.

—...Quédatela.—le indicó, tendiéndole la lata de cola.

El eslogan "Un potente chispazo de cola" le venía que ni pintado, pues al sujetar la lata, William notó un calambre recorrerle el brazo, ante lo que protestó para sí mismo, porque Altaira ya se había alejado por el campus. Viéndola apresurarse, de repente le llamó algo la atención. Anteriormente, cuando le había dado un susto en su cuarto, William también sintió un calambre al tenderle la mano. ¿Sería una coincidencia? Nada le sorprendería, pero curioso, no puedo estarse de comprobarlo.

Abandonó su lugar bajo los tejados bajos que cubrían los pasillos, en dirección a la zona de la máquina de bebidas. Intentó darle a un botón, pero no reaccionaba. Por si fuera poco, todas las latas parecían haber salido de golpe. No había lugar para demasiadas dudas: estaba averiada.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a este trasto…? Antes estaba todo bien.

Asemejándose a la sensación de los posteriores calambrazos, un extraño presentimiento le invadió, y no era algo que presagiaba alegría: tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a todo aquello. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado confuso para esclarecerlo todo.

—Quizás me estoy montando una película yo solo… Para variar en este día tan raro...

Sacudió la cabeza y, negándolo para sus adentros, se encaminó a la cafetería a comer algo. Para su sorpresa (algo demasiado relativo a esas alturas) Altaira no se presentó en ningún momento en la cantina; estaba ciertamente delgada, pero no parecía que siguiese ninguna dieta a rajatabla. A lo mejor, pensó, luego tendrá hambre.

—Será posible...—se musitó a sí mismo.—¿Qué hago pensando en cosas tan estúpidas?

Sea cual fuere la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, quedó eclipsada por una extraña melancolía impropia de alguien como él en cuanto se adentró a la zona de mesas, bandeja en mano, y visualizó en una mesa que daba a la ventana a los cinco Guerreros de Lyoko almorzando juntos, riendo tranquilamente los unos con los otros. Eran sus amigos, y sin embargo no estaba con ellos. No se podía decir que no quisiera sentarse a su lado y disfrutar de su compañía y sus risas, aunque, otra vez, la culpa le asaltaba y no se vio con corazón para demandar a sus otrora colegas si podía sentarse en su misma mesa. En su lugar, tomó asiento en una mesa pequeña, y almorzó sin más compañía que su alma. Su carcomido por la culpa y dolido alma.

Dejó los platos sucios de la comida donde correspondía y salió de la cafetería, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada agobiada. Consultó su reloj, en un intento por evadir la realidad: todavía faltaba un buen rato para las cinco y media, la hora acordada, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para escuchar algo de música potente que le levantase ligeramente la moral. La hora no llegaba a las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que teóricamente tenía la entrada prohibida a su cuarto hasta que llegase ese momento, pero él era William Dunbar: ninguna regla se interpondría entre él y su música.

Al llegar a su estancia, se arrojó a su lecho de mala gana y, bufando, se colocó unos auriculares que estaban conectados a su reproductor portátil, del cual seleccionó una canción fuerte de los Subdigitals, para luego abandonarse al estridente sonido que penetraba con virulencia en sus oídos, transmitiendo una dosis de música directa al cerebro: justo lo que necesitaba; que su cerebro se centrase en la música y no en reminiscencias del pasado.

Se estuvo un rato allí y, por suerte, nadie llamó a su puerta para reñirle y logró dejar un poco de lado sus preocupaciones en lo que respectaba a ganarse de nuevo la confianza de los Guerreros Lyoko, la cual estaba dispuesto a recuperar, pero a ser posible, no al precio que aquello le amargase la existencia. Finalmente, abandonó sus cavilaciones y salió del cuarto con paso decidido, encaminándose a la biblioteca, pues a juzgar por la hora, Altaira no tardaría en llegar.

Lo que William no sabía era que Altaira ya había llegado a la biblioteca, incluso antes que él, porque no la vio en la entrada, lo cual tras unos minutos después de la hora convenida, le hizo pensar que quizás la rubia ya se encontraba en el interior de la sala. Pensando en cómo explicarle que su leve impuntualidad se debía a su ignorancia de que ella ya había llegado, la vio sentada frente a uno de los ordenadores a disposición de los usuarios, dispuesta a encenderlo para comenzar el trabajo.

William se acercó a saludarla para acto seguido ponerse manos a la obra con la tarea, sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacerlo, pudo ver cómo su compañera alargó un dedo para presionar el botón de encender la computadora. Un gesto tan mundano no merecería su más mínima atención, de no ser por lo que pasó a continuación: en lugar de enchufarse, una chispa salida de la nada se topó con la torre del ordenador para hacer que se llevase a cabo una pequeña explosión local que más que prender la pantalla, la apagó de sopetón, y lo mismo hizo con el resto de los ordenadores que ahí había y, con ellos, las luces que iluminaban la biblioteca.

—¡¿Eh…?!—exclamó William por centésima vez ese día.

Los bramidos de sorpresa de todos los presentes no tardaron nada en llegar e inundar todo el ambiente a su paso. El responsable del lugar de estudio salió de allí para comprobar qué rayos (nunca más apropiado) había ocurrido, curiosidad que también poseía William, quien de todas formas prefirió averiguar la situación actual de su compañera rubia.

—¡Altaira!—la llamó, también para variar.—¿Qué ha pasado, estás bien? ¡Por poco te salta en la cara!

—…

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo ha sido el susto. Han debido de saltar los plomos. Lo que sé es que el destino parece no querer que hagamos el trabajo hoy.—añadió, con sorna.—Ven, vamos afuera. Parece que va para largo, y quedarnos en una biblioteca oscura no nos va a servir para nada.

Aparentemente algo confusa por su perpetuo silencio, Altaira tardó un rato en levantarse de la silla, coger sus cosas y seguir a William hasta la salida, de nuevo bajo el sol de la tarde, donde al menos podían ver por dónde pisaban.

—¿Qué puede haber pasado? Primero la máquina de refrescos se ha quedado hecha polvo, y ahora se ha ido la luz en la biblioteca. No digo que es extraño porque últimamente veo cosas de todos los colores, así que…

Altaira solamente le observaba, muy seria y más callada que una tumba, incluso más que de costumbre, cosa que ya era complicada. El adolescente rebelde la miró directamente a los ojos, y llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente se hubiese alterado al presenciar tan excéntrico espectáculo y solamente no quería admitirlo.

—Hey, Altaira, no te preocupes por esto, son cosas que pasan. Aunque entiendo que a nadie le haga gracia que por poco te explote un ordenador en la cara. No ha sido culpa tuya.

—...Sí.

¿Qué quería decir aquella afirmación? ¿Que aceptaba las palabras del moreno o que creía que había tenido algo que ver con aquél apagón? Pero la segunda opción era imposible. Ella solo había encendido un ordenador: no había manera que solamente por eso todo acabase a oscuras. "El sistema ha debido recalentarse al encenderse el ordenador de Altaira...", pensó William, "...con tan mala suerte que justamente se fue la luz al encenderse el suyo." En definitiva, decidió decantarse por interpretarlo siguiendo su primera impresión.

—Tampoco creo que lo de no poder adelantar el trabajo sea un gran problema. Mañana podemos explicarle al profe lo que ha pasado y seguro que lo entiende. Así que podemos avanzar en clase y terminarlo de perfilar cuando se haya arreglado todo esto. ¿De acuerdo?

—...Supongo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te invitaría a tomar un refresco de la máquina si no se hubiese hecho trizas antes.—declaró, con simpática guasa.—Pero quizás esto te sirva. ¿Te gusta la música, Altaira?

Sin darle mucho margen de respuesta, la cual no llegó a producirse, William sacó de su mochila los auriculares y el reproductor con los que se había relajado en su cuarto un rato antes.

—Ten, póntelos en los oídos.—aclaró, solo por si acaso.—Si le das a este botón se enciende. Espera, ahora te enseño a seleccionar la canción, mientras se enciende voy a cerrar mi mochila.

William se dio la vuelta para hacer lo propiamente dicho mientras Altaira tomó los auriculares y se los colocó, así como le dio al botón correspondiente mientras esperaba pacientemente con el aparato electrónico en la mano.

—Vale, ya está.—anunció, poniendo la mochila de nuevo tras su espalda.—Vamos a ver… ¿Qué te gusta? Mayormente tengo rock, si no te importa…

Sin embargo, ya daba igual lo que Altaira prefiriese. Cuando William fue a mover el cursor para navegar por su interminable lista de canciones, se encontró una pantalla negra que no reaccionaba al botón de encendido siquiera. Trasteó un poco, pero el problema no parecía solucionarse.

—¿Se ha roto? ¡Ah, maldita sea, se ha estropeado!—chilló, fastidiado.—Precisamente ahora...—continuó bufando.—¡¿Es que hoy es el día en el que todos los trastos del planeta se han coordinado para dejar de funcionar o qué?!

Altaira le miró protestar, sin exaltarse lo más mínimo. En aquel momento, el contraste entre ambos era ciertamente notable: al lado de una inexpresiva Altaira, un furibundo William.

—Pues lo siento, Altaira, pero la música habrá que dejarla también para otro momento… Caray, creo que lo de Altaira es por "_Alto_ voltaje", porque dejas un rastro de trastos electrónicos rotos a tu paso.—rio, tratando de animarse.—Lo siento, no te ofendas.

—...No.

—En fin, nos vemos mañana en clase, ¿Vale? Tendrás que instalarte en tu nuevo cuarto. Hasta mañana.—le sonrió flamantemente el indómito muchacho.

En un gesto de amiguismo, William trató de darle una suave palmadita en el hombro a Altaira, para sellar su despedida, no obstante un pequeño calambre le subió desde las yemas de los dedos hasta su propio hombro, a lo que reaccionó ligeramente. Ojiplático, sacudió la cabeza. No estaba seguro de no estar ya delirando.

"Bueno, este día no podría haberse puesto más extraño.", opinó William, yéndose a su cuarto mientras iba pensando en una síntesis de la jornada más bizarra de su vida. "Y tan raro que no podía acabar de una forma más curiosa: descubriendo que Altaira tiene cierta _chispa_ oculta después de todo."

Rio para sí mismo ante su ironía: una chica tan mesurada como Altaira, chispa. Pero si los teléfonos podían explotar porque sí, la máquina de refrescos declararse en huelga, la biblioteca quedarse a oscuras y su reproductor morirse, todo en el mismo día, ¿Por qué no podía Altaira tener, como todo lo anterior, una chispa oculta, incluso mostrándose tan seria siempre? Y solo la conocía de un día, pero no había sido un día cualquiera. Por lo tanto, ante una introducción de semejante calibre de excentricidad, William estaba convencido de que le será interesante encontrar la chispa oculta de Altaira… Al estar convencido de que algo tan raramente improbable existía.

**(...)**

**Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo :) Me lo paso genial haciendo esto, y últimamente estoy **_**on fire**_**, por lo que aprovecho las vacaciones mientras duren para actualizar bastante rapidito XD **

**Antes de responder, un inciso: no soy una gran experta en el código binario, así que para hacer la traducción consulté un sitio web que encontré. No sé con certeza si la conversión será correcta, porque aunque no creo que sea de suma importancia, solo lo aviso, porque quien avisa no es traidor XD (yo y mis estupideces LOL)**

**Ahora sí, contesto a las reviews, a pesar de que creo que he contestado por privado a casi todo el mundo XD:**

**The legend of DN (antes senju luna): **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el toque de la semihumanidad XD Para mí no resulta demasiado fácil, sobre todo para alguien que es un remolino de sentimientos confusos, como yo xD pero bueno, espero que haya quedado bien. Y gracias por lo de la frase, creo que me quedó bien x3 ya te comenté el porqué. Además: Will, qué cuqui, me parece una monada aunque creo que a William no le gusta que le llamen así LOL XD

**draoptimusstar3: **Ese viejo refrán no podría parecerme más adecuado para describir resumidamente el tema de este fic xD Te agradezco la metralla de favs y follows *me ruborizo XD*, y aunque creo que ya te aburro siempre con lo mismo, gracias por tu apoyo :) además, he escuchado tu inspiradora frase alto y claro, no correré ni tendré prisa innecesariamente, solo que como he dicho, aprovecharé mi libertad en las vacaciones XD Yo soy así, sencillamente, creo que soy demasiado obstinada x)

**WindDragon-19: **Sin ánimo de ofender no hay ofensa posible, así que no es necesario que te disculpes xD Entiendo perfectamente que a todos se nos olviden cosillas de vez en cuando, y a mí la primera. Así que no te apures :) Me alegro de que te parezca una buena idea, me surgió algo espontáneamente pero espero desarrollarla correctamente y que te guste. Te agradezco también tus ánimos :3 Y si me permites, Kyrucorto para ti también ;)

**Gerard Prats: **Qué pena que en la lista de reviews la tuya no me aparezca todavía x( porque me ha hecho tanta ilusión como las demás. Me encanta que te encante XD y bueno, me alegro de tener un pequeño pero gran fan por ahí… :) Intentaré que Souta no me destruya, lo lograré, así que tranqui ;)

**Bueno, de momento me parece que eso es todo :) Volveré con más espero que en poquito tiempo. Tendré que aprovechar las vacaciones ;)**

**Besos y abrazos :D**

**Codelyokofan210399**


	4. Capítulo 4

"_Antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas." — Confucio_

Tras el extremadamente bizarro día de principios de semana que había replanteado por completo el concepto de "normalidad" en el diccionario de William, llegó a la academia Kadic el tan esperado viernes. La cuenta atrás con inicio en el odioso lunes por fin había llegado a su tan ansiado desenlace. En el caso de la clase de tercero donde estudiaban Yumi y el joven Dunbar, además de estar esperando con impaciencia el bendito fin de semana, la jornada resultaba prometedora por otra razón: al fin llegaba la entrega del odiado trabajo en parejas, y los estudiantes del aula podrían tener sus dos días de descanso con un problema menos.

El apagón de la biblioteca ya estaba arreglado, y nadie le dio la menor importancia a algo que no la tenía; a algo tan frecuente como un salto de plomos en una escuela tan grande y, por consiguiente, con numerosos aparatos eléctricos enchufados a la vez. El fallo de los fusibles se atribuyó asimismo al incidente de la máquina de refrescos. En definitiva, fue un asunto trivial al cual nadie paró especial atención.

Con suma paciencia, William trató de tranquilizarse ante aquella locura que, aparentemente, era otro día más de su vida, y se esforzó en cumplir con su parte del trabajo, cosa que le costaba bastante sin su aliado reproductor de música, pero puso de su parte de todos modos. Gracias a su notable talento con las letras, no le acabó resultando una ardua tarea de , el dossier estuvo preparado.

Así se lo explicaba William a Altaira al día siguiente, mientras ella tecleaba en el ordenador de la clase a toda velocidad, a ojos del moreno sin equivocarse en ningún instante, completamente seria enfrente de la pantalla, ausente y presente al mismo tiempo.

—Justo ayer lo terminé todo. Tardé más de lo que pensaba en revisarlo todo, pero acabé y aquí lo traigo. Mira, este es el dossier.—le comentó a la rubia, tendiéndole un puñado de papeles envueltos en una funda protectora de plástico.

—…Sí.—concedió, sin dejar de lado su labor en la computadora.

—Vamos, Altaira, no te ofendas, pero no me creo que le hayas prestado mucha atención con ese simple vistazo.

—...Sí.—reiteró, sin metamorfosis alguna en su semblante.

—Conque sí, ¿Eh? Entonces, ¿No te importará que te haga un par de preguntas al respecto, verdad?—la retó William, con una sonrisilla pícara.

—...No.—aseguró.

—Muy bien. Eres valiente, veo.—William se cruzó de brazos y caviló en una pregunta adecuada.—A ver… ¿De qué color es el título?

—…#FF0000.—respondió, sin titubear lo más mínimo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué color es ese? Eso solo es un código.

Altaira le tendió un papel a su locuaz compañero con solemnidad, quien lo aceptó, curioso. Se trataba de la lista de códigos HTML con los que se insertaba el color. Por una sospecha suya, comprobó el código del color rojo, el tono correspondiente al titulado. Como cabía esperarse, coincidía con el que Altaira había mentado.

—...Me rindo.—bufó William, entrecerrando los ojos.—Cuando programas, te metes de lleno en el papel, ¿Eh, Altaira?

—...No puedo introducirme en un papel.

—¿Hm? ...Da igual, no importa. No he caído en que eso parece una ironía. ...Tampoco hagas mucho caso a eso último.

—Dunbar, N'Aima, ¿Habéis terminado ya el trabajo?—les preguntó el profesor, pasando por al lado de sus asientos.—Seguramente sí si tenéis tiempo para charlar…

—¿Eh? Ehm, bueno, verá, yo… Nosotros...

—...Sí.—anunció la de los ojos dorados, dándole a la última tecla y quedando plantada delante de una pantalla que le iluminaba artificial y siniestramente la cara.

—Bien, entonces preparaos e id preparando también el proyector. Exponéis primeros.

—¿E...Exponer?—inquirió William, frunciendo las cejas.—Pero yo…

Ya era tarde, el docente se había alejado hacia el centro de la clase para informar al resto que su pareja de compañeros, el moreno y la rubia, expondrían los primeros.

—¡Yo no me he preparado nada para exponer!—musitó el joven Dunbar, chasqueando ligeramente la lengua en señal de protesta.

—...Exponer...—repitió Altaira, con aspecto disperso.

—Sí, ya sabes, exponer el trabajo. Hablar delante de todos para explicar en qué ha consistido nuestra tarea y sus contenidos. Maldita sea, maldita sea… Bueno, no es el fin del mundo, puedo improvisar algo rápidamente…

Altaira no le contestó, sencillamente avanzó hacia la parte delantera de la clase, donde todos sus compañeros podían escucharla y observarla. Con gran diligencia, procedió a bajar la pantalla plegable donde se proyectaba y a encender el proyector para, asimismo, conectarlo al ordenador donde estaba trabajando anteriormente. Terminó en poco tiempo, y se colocó de cara al "público", señal de que, aparentemente, estaba preparada para su cometido. Al ser así, William se aproximó a ella, bastante más nervioso que la susodicha, quien por su parte parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

El profesor mandó callar a todo el mundo para que, nada más darse el resultado esperado, Altaira comenzase su discurso.

—...Nuestro trabajo consiste en el estudio de diferentes ejemplos de programación siguiendo el código conocido como HTML. Se pueden ver algunos ejemplos en la pantalla…

Al preocupado por su improvisación no le hizo falta abrir la boca en ningún momento. Por su parte, solo observaba a Altaira recitar un completo discurso sobre todo lo que habían trabajado, profesional y objetivamente, y sin usar ni una sola muletilla o palabra comodín. Estoica como siempre, pero no se saltó ni una coma. William, quien tenía por polémica no hablar a no ser que se tuviese algo interesante que aportar, calló como un muerto, hasta que la rubia terminó de hablar.

—Vaya. Excelente exposición, muchachos.—les felicitó el profesor, aparentemente satisfecho.—Señorita N'Aima, déjeme hacerle una pregunta.

"No es posible que Altaira se haya olvidado nada", se dijo William.

—¿Por qué en la exposición solo ha hablado usted, y su compañero, el señor Dunbar, no ha intervenido ni para un simple comentario? Tengo entendido que el trabajo está firmado por ambos, ¿Correcto?

—...Correcto. El trabajo fue dividido en partes iguales. Mi cometido fue muy sencillo…

—¿Eh? Altaira, ¿Estás intentando decir que expusiste sola porque consideraste que hiciste poco en el trabajo en sí?—le preguntó William, atónito.

Él, por su parte, no estaba de acuerdo en eso. Si tenía que ser franco consigo mismo, la programación que Altaira había llevado a cabo resultaba más compleja que el dossier que había redactado. No lo hizo con mala intención hacia ella, solo consideró que sería lo mejor dados los talentos de ambos, sin embargo no lograba entender que, con todo lo que había trabajado, Altaira siguiese considerando que había hecho poco.

—Ya veo. La exposición estaba dentro de sus tareas en el conjunto del trabajo. Bien, no creo que haya ningún problema, dado que vuestra tarea es excelente. Podéis sentaros, pero intentad dividiros la parte de la exposición entre los dos la próxima vez.

—E-entendido. Gracias.—se apresuró William, dejando el dossier sobre la mesa del profesor y regresando rápidamente a su asiento.

Observando su comportamiento, Altaira le imitó, y se pasó el resto de la clase completamente silenciosa, observando neutral al resto de sus compañeros exponer sus respectivos trabajos. El moreno, por su parte, dedicó su juicioso vistazo a ella: no se veía enfadada por el hecho de haber acarreado con toda la tarea de la exposición, pero ¿Cuándo se veía enfadada? La respuesta era rotunda: nunca.

Por otra parte, pensó que lo mínimo que podía hacer, pese a no haberle pedido ni exigido que lo hiciese casi todo ella, era darle las gracias por haberlo ayudado ante una situación como aquella. Sin embargo, quiso abstenerse en lo que duraba la clase, no por nada en especial, sino porque no quería que su nota se viese afectada por algo tan nimio, después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Por lo tanto, aguantó el duro chaparrón de la última clase de la semana para poder comentárselo tranquilamente.

El timbre inundó el ambiente con su irritantemente precioso sonido, símbolo de la más absoluta libertad. Como de costumbre, Altaira recogió sus cosas con desdén y se encaminó a la salida igualmente. William pronto se alzó de su asiento y fue en su busca, tras ella. Finalmente, logró interceptarla en una zona cerca del edificio de ciencias, en la encrucijada que lo comunicaba con la cafetería.

—Hey, Altaira, ¿Tienes un momento…? Quiero decir, ¿Puedes hablar un momento?

—...Supongo.—admitió, dándose paulatinamente la vuelta.

—Quería darte las gracias por haberte encargado de la exposición tú sola. ¡Me has salvado de una buena!—le sonrió, amablemente.—Podrías haberme pedido ayuda si no querías improvisarlo todo tú, pero al parecer no te ha resultado mucho problema. ¿Verdad?

—...No.

—Ya lo he visto, ya.—aseguró, con una mirada irónica.—Sí que tienes mucho talento para la tecnología, Altaira. Nunca lo creí, pero me has demostrado que no lo decías solo para vacilar.

—...No.

—En fin, que te lo agradezco mucho. Te debo una, Altaira.—agradeció nuevamente William, articulando un simpático gesto de aprobación.

Esa vez, aunque no fuese nada extraño, la rubia se sumió en un profundo silencio mientras observaba atentamente a su interlocutor, quien no dejaba de sonreírle amigablemente para darle las gracias por el favor que le había hecho. En ningún momento Altaira hizo algún gesto expresando un sentimiento, fuese cual fuese, pero William, más que acostumbrado, lo atribuyó a que no estaba segura de qué responder.

Antes inclusive de que la conversación pudiese reanudarse, apareció en la escena Yumi, desde el mismo camino por el que había venido William un poco antes.

—Buenas, chicos. ¡Menuda presentación habéis hecho! Después de lo vuestro, a ver quién lo iguala. Enhorabuena a los dos.—les felicitó la japonesa, cordialmente.

—Ah, muchas gracias, Yumi.—replicó William, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—...Vaya, gracias.

La conversación quedó cortada de nuevo porque desde el edificio de ciencias llegó el resto de la pandilla de Guerreros Lyoko, los de cuarto curso. Tan pronto como divisaron a Yumi, se acercaron a ella para saludarla.

—¡Hola, tíos! ¿Qué os contáis?

—No mucho, solo que el chapuzón de esta tarde me va a venir muy bien para refrescarme la cabeza. Dos horas de ciencias con la señora Hertz justo antes del fin de semana rallan a cualquiera, te lo aseguro.—comentó Ulrich, agobiado.

—Ja, te creo, Ulrich.—le interceptó, con amiguismo.—Pero, ¿A qué te refieres con "el chapuzón de esta tarde"?

—Ah, eso. Es que decidimos irnos todos a la piscina para desconectar un rato. ¡Y de paso dar un repaso a las chicas en bikini, claro!—soltó, obviamente, Odd.

—Odd, ¿No te hemos dicho nunca que eres un cerdo?—le retó Jeremy, con sarcasmo.

—Tienes cada cosa, Odd...—reiteró el moreno, riendo, para luego hablar más apagadamente.—Bueno, pues espero que os lo paséis bien en la piscina, chicos. Ya nos veremos, supongo…

Al ver a William tan ausente de golpe y porrazo, Aelita se sintió un poco mal por él, por lo que enseguida compartió miradas llenas de interrogantes con el resto de su pandilla. Al parecer, se había preguntado algo y se habían contestado condescendientemente solamente con la mirada, a pesar de que la encargada de anunciar el veredicto fue la pelirrosa, ya que por algo había demandado al resto.

—Oye, William, ¿Te apetecería venirte con nosotros esta tarde a la piscina?—inquirió, sonriente y tratando de ser afable.

—¿En serio? ¿Estáis seguros?—se sorprendió el rebelde.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sonriéndole amigablemente. Querían darle a entender, tal y como le dijeron anteriormente, que ya no le guardaban rencor por lo ocurrido.

—Entonces, ¡Claro que me apetece! Gracias por invitarme, chicos.—se entusiasmó William, con una sonrisa enorme que le iba de oreja a oreja.

Fue Yumi la que, por su parte, desvió la mirada hacia la estoica rubia que miraba la escena sin voz ni voto, no interviniendo para nada en ningún momento. Dada su gran educación, no quiso ser descortés y planteó otra cuestión.

—Hey, Altaira, tú también puedes venir a la piscina, si quieres. Así te puedes ir integrando.—propuso la japonesa, sugestivamente.

—...—Altaira pareció meditar la respuesta consigo mismo. En unos instantes, habló.—...Gracias por invitarme, chicos.

—¿Hm? Pero entonces, ¿Vienes o no?—insistió William, girándose hacia ella.

—...Sí.—alegó, cruzando su áurea mirada con la del moreno indómito.

—Ah. Pues genial.—continuó William, con una media sonrisa.—Puedo acompañarte hasta el autobús que nos llevará luego hasta allí, si quieres…

—...Supongo.

—Bien, entonces ya tenemos plan para esta tarde.—comentó Odd, para a continuación echarse a reír.—¡Pero ahora vamos a lo importante!

—¿El qué?—preguntaron todos los de la pandilla, sabiendo ya la respuesta, de hecho.

—¡Estofado de ternera con salsa!—reveló, embaucadoramente.

Riendo, los Guerreros Lyoko se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, dispuestos a que su amigo luciese su gula sin par. Por su parte, William se despidió de Altaira, diciéndole que se verían luego para ir a la piscina con el resto del grupo.

—Hasta luego, Altaira. Nos vemos después cuando vayamos a la piscina.

—...Sí.

Y sin ningún otro tipo de preámbulos, se despidieron momentáneamente hasta que llegó la hora. La hora de ir a la piscina.

(...)

Altaira acudió a coger el autobús con la precisa puntualidad de un reloj, y William llegó al poco, justo a tiempo para montarse en el vehículo junto al resto de alumnos que se habían apuntado a pasar la tarde en la piscina municipal, entre ellos, por descontado, los Guerreros Lyoko. Ambos compañeros tomaron asiento en la misma fila, y pese a que el viaje iba durando, cada vez era más complicado entablar una conversación mínimamente inteligente.

—Ehm… Altaira… ¿Tú...Sabes nadar?—preguntó, sin ocurrírsele nada con más sentido.—Nah, pero qué tontería. Si no supieras, ¿Por qué hubieses dicho que…?

—...No.—le cortó ella, seria.

—¿No? ¿No sabes nadar? Vaya, qué valiente por tu parte ir a la piscina siendo así.

—...Supongo.

Por mucho que se esforzase William, habría cosas de Altaira que no comprendía ni aún estrujándose el cerebro, por ejemplo, el porqué hacer programaciones tan complicadas le parecía poco, o quizás por qué iba a la piscina sin saber nadar. Pero no iba a ser él quien le estropease la fiesta, eso por descontado.

El trayecto no duró demasiado, y pronto estuvieron en el edificio cubierto en el cual se encontraba el recinto de la piscina. Chicos y chicas tomaron caminos distintos dirigidos a sus respectivos cambiadores. A excepción de muy pocos, ponerse el bañador fue una tarea muy sencilla que no les requirió demasiado tiempo.

William, quien había sido de los más rápidos, estaba ya en la zona cercana a la piscina, charlando con Ulrich, Jeremy y Odd para matar el tiempo mientras esperaban a las chicas que, como era menester, tardaban un poco más. Sin embargo, unos instantes más tarde Yumi y Aelita se acercaron risueñas hacia el resto del grupo.

—Hey, chicas, ¿Habéis visto a Altaira?—inquirió William, al notar su ausencia.

—Todavía está vistiéndose. Y con eso, me refiero a que ahora empezaba a cambiarse, cuando el resto de chicas hemos salido.—comentó Aelita, neutral.

—Es cierto, parece que incluso en esta situación todavía siente mucha vergüenza. Es cuestión de tiempo.—continuó Yumi.—Pobrecilla, creo que está un poco perdida. Hasta se olvidó de traer el bañador, y tuve que prestarle uno.

—En el autobús me comentó que no sabe nadar. Quizás ni siquiera tenía la intención de cambiarse de ropa. Creo que no entiende muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí.—compartió el rebelde, alzando pensativamente una ceja.

—¿No sabe nadar? ¿Entonces por qué quiso venir a la piscina? Es un poco raro.—expuso Jeremy, con los brazos en jarra.

—No seas tan duro, Einstein, probablemente solo quería integrarse, nada más. Además, no es que tú nades mucho mejor.—rio Ulrich.

—En eso te doy la razón, Ulrich. Pero es Einstein, casi nunca se equivoca del todo.—intervino Odd, acercándose a William y pasándole un brazo por la nuca en señal de coleguismo.—¿Tú qué crees, William?—A continuación, el eterno bromista le guiñó burlescamente un ojo.—¿Por qué crees tú que la bella Altaira, más ángel celestial que sirenita del mar, quiso venir a la piscina sin saber nadar, eh?—se insinuó el de la cresta, malicioso.

—¿...Qué intentas decirme, Odd? ¿A qué viene esa cara?—inquirió un ligeramente mosqueado William, mosqueo el cual no le exentó de un leve rubor.

—¡Vamos, contesta, Casanova! ¡No te llamamos así por nada!

Lo que salvó la situación de más incomodidad fue precisamente quien la provocaba: del vestuario de las chicas, apareció Altaira, con un bañador de una pieza ceñido al cuerpo con cuello alto, negro a excepción de ligeros detalles en rojo, que al parecer le había prestado Yumi. Su largo y brillante cabello rubio dorado estaba parcialmente recogido con una cinta roja con estampado motero, y un brazalete dorado le adornaba el brazo.

—¡Vaya, Altaira! Justo ahora William estaba hablando de ti...—Odd volvió a las andadas, riendo sin cesar.

—¡Odd!—chilló el rebelde, de repente más colorado.—¡No inventes cosas sobre mí!

—...Sobre mí...—musitó casi inaudiblemente.

—¡Sí, sí, sobre ti! ¡Dijo que eras muy…!

Los demás intentaron parar la pequeña "guerra" fruto de las inocentadas de Odd. Finalmente, fue William quien logró ponerle fin, cortando por lo sano.

—Odd… Quiero contarte la verdad… Pero acércate, que te lo digo al oído…

Y sin demasiados miramientos, el de la cresta acabó de cabeza al agua, ya que el moreno inconformista le dio un buen empujón que provocó risa en todos y el fin de aquella riña rozando lo infantil.

Después de lo acaecido, todos decidieron dejarse de remilgos y proceder a disfrutar del baño en la piscina para desconectar, que era el objetivo original de la excursión.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, William trepó por el trampolín sin molestarse a ducharse primero siquiera. Alguien alocado e indómito como él no necesitaba remojarse antes de zambullirse, por lo que una vez coronó la cima del tablado, se mostró muy confiado. Antes de exhibir una de sus piruetas, echó un vistazo panorámico a todo el recinto, con las manos sobre las caderas: en una zona algo apartada, cerca del borde, se encontraban los Guerreros de Lyoko pasándoselo en grande y charlando de cosas varias desde el agua, y además, en el extremo opuesto, también estaba Altaira, seria y completamente sola, sentada en un banco y todavía con las chanclas puestas.

Alzando ligeramente una ceja, mantuvo la firada fija en Altaira por unos instantes. Aquella chica, no sabía todavía exactamente por qué, le había llamado la atención desde el momento en el que llegó, que no era muy lejano. Quizás era porque había llegado el día más peculiar de toda su vida, o tal vez porque la muchacha ya era peculiar de por sí. Más que N'Aima, viniese de donde viniese eso, su apellido parecía ser "Misterio", lo que irradiaba la rubia por los cuatro costados. Y era un misterio que le había atrapado sin ningún motivo que se ciñese a su lógica. Aunque no la necesitaba. A la lógica. Si ahora Altaira se marchase, tenía la sensación de que algo faltaría.

Sin percatarse, inmerso en sus cavilaciones en lugar de en el agua, Altaira desvió prácticamente inconscientemente hacia él, subido en el trampolín. Al darse cuenta, William reaccionó azorándose ligeramente para pasársele al poco y hacer una impecable demostración de salto de trampolín.

Sacó la cabeza del agua solo para ver que su compañera seguía observándole con ojos inquisitivos. Le dedicó una sonrisa para romper el hielo, simpático. A continuación, sin ni siquiera necesidad de usar la escalerilla, escaló él mismo por el bordillo para salir del agua, obviamente empapado, y acercarse a su espectadora.

—¿Qué te ha parecido mi salto, Altaira? ¿Lo he hecho bien?—preguntó, confidente.

—...Sí.

—¿En serio lo crees? Se me da bastante bien.—alegó, no sin una pizca de fanfarronería.—Me lo llego a tomar un poco más en serio y te salpico y todo.—rio.

Sin embargo, su intento por animarla tuvo pinta de dar un poco el efecto inverso, pues Altaira se notaba un poco más incómoda que anteriormente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes frío?—inquirió, acercándole la mano para calmarla.

—¡No!—exclamó, nerviosa, alejándose de inmediato.

Nunca había visto a Altaira de ese modo, tan ¿Asustada? William abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. ¿La había alterado? No era su intención, en todo caso, por lo que quedó patidifuso. ¿Qué había podido malinterpretarse en aquella ocasión?

—...Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte, en serio...—murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Ehm? No, no, tranquila, pero ¿Qué te pasa?—la interceptó, tratando de tener tacto.—¿Te he asustado?

—...—Altaira calló como una tumba. Seguía un poco aturdida.

El moreno, todavía boquiabierto, se miró la mano. No había nada extraño en ella, salvo… ¿Pero qué raro podía ser…?

—¿Es porque estoy mojado? ¿Es eso? ¿No querías que te mojase?

Altaira dejó de mirar el suelo para alzar la vista y cruzarse con la suya. Al parecer de William, había dado en el clavo, aunque ni siquiera él sabía cómo lograba comprenderla. Si el día de su llegada fue bizarro, lo de Altaira no tenía nombre.

—Ya veo. Así que es eso. Perdona, no era mi intención ponerte nerviosa. Pero podrías habérmelo explicado y así ya lo hubiese sabido...—se defendió el joven Dunbar.

No obstante, decidió no seguir por esa línea. Si Altaira no explicaba algo, cosa que era lo más frecuente, sería seguramente, y de nuevo, a causa de su falta de fluidez (irónicamente apropiado) en el idioma, y quizás no había sabido decírselo. O tal vez solo tenía un mal recuerdo con el agua y no quiso mostrar su debilidad. En todo caso, William optó por aparcar el tema para no llegar al extremo de herirla.

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo al agua? Es la tontería más grande que he escuchado jamás.

Una prepotente e irritante voz femenina intervino en la conversación. Girando la cabeza, William distinguió a Elisabeth Delmas, más conocida como Sissi, la hija del director de la academia y una creída de mucho cuidado, en más de un sentido. Ataviada con un bikini de colores chillones demasiado ostentoso incluso para ella, sostenía su móvil en la mano, al parecer sin percatarse del lugar donde estaba.

—Ja, qué chica más boba. ¿Acaso te crees que el agua te va a matar? ¡Lo que sí te matará es estar más callada que un muerto! ¿O es que eres muda?—la retó, cizañera.

—Creo que te estás pasando, Sissi. Altaira solamente es tímida, y si no le gusta mojarse es cosa suya, no tuya. Déjala en paz.—William saltó en su defensa.

—¡Vaya, mira por dónde! ¡Ahora resulta que ella es tu Julieta, Romeo!—apuntó Sissi, con malicia y desdén.

—...Yo no me llamo Julieta. ...Puedes llamarme Altaira.

—¿Eh? ¿Y a esta qué le pasa?—se extrañó la molesta chica, cruzando con ella un vistazo crítico.—¿Es que acaso estás zumbada, Altaira como te llames?

—Lárgate, Sissi. Ya has incordiado bastante.—la desafió William, con cara de pocos amigos.—Vamos, pírate.

La susodicha se encogió de hombros y con paso vacilante se dispuso a abandonar la escena. Sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo en que ya había incordiado lo suficiente. Desde lo lejos, se escucharon las voces de los Guerreros de Lyoko, que se acercaban llamando a William. Pretendían felicitarle por el espléndido salto que había ejecutado antes. Para ir a responderles, dejó a Altaira atrás, por sí sola, un momento. El problema residía en que Sissi todavía estaba por allí.

Con un disimulado movimiento, que ni siquiera Altaira pudo percibir, Sissi empujó a la rubia desde el borde de la piscina, haciéndola caer por sorpresa al interior. Lo último que la odiosa Elisabeth pudo ver tras percibir la helada y asustada mirada de Altaira cayendo piscina abajo fue cómo su móvil corrió el mismo destino que la chica rubia, pues en un acto reflejo, la estoica y normalmente inamovible lo había sujetado.

Un salpique del agua devolvió a todos a la realidad, para comprobar lo que estaba pasando. El repentino mal presentimiento de William fue justificado: Altaira ya no estaba de pie cerca del borde, sino hundiéndose en el agua.

—¿Ves como no pasa nada? ¡Tienes que perder el miedo, mudita!—rio Sissi.

—¡Sissi! ¡¿Es que eres idiota?!—le gritó William, exasperado.—¡Altaira no sabe nadar, tarada! ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!

—¡Ah! ¡Mi móvil! ¡Uish, será pava! ¡Se ha tirado con mi móvil!

—¿Qué? Pues eso no es bueno. Los aparatos eléctricos no pueden entrar en contacto con el agua.—explicó Jeremy, con ojo crítico.

—Pero… Einstein… Si Altaira tiene el móvil cogido… ¿Crees que…?—apuntó un inseguro Ulrich, desviando la mirada a la piscina.

—¡¿No será peligroso, verdad?!—se alteró Yumi.

—¡Y si no sabe nadar, no puede salir de la piscina sola!—indicó Odd.

—¡Altaira!—la llamó William, nervioso.—¡Aguanta…!

—¡William! ¿Qué vas a hacer?—le frenó Aelita, inquietándose también.

—¡A hacerme unos largos, no te fastidia! ¡Voy a sacarla de ahí! ¡Se va a ahogar!

—¡William, no! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡William!—trató de avisarle Jeremy.

Las advertencias, como siempre, no hicieron mella en William, quien se apresuró a saltar a la piscina y a bucear con ímpetu hasta llegar a Altaira, quien no era capaz de llegar a la superficie. Pudo distinguir que la rubia seguía aferrada al móvil, quizás porque el acto reflejo le impedía soltarlo, o a lo mejor no podía hacerlo, pues se había quedado pegada por la electricidad, o…

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser pesimista en un momento así. En un supremo acto de valentía, William la sujetó por el brazo y nadó con fuerza llevándola consigo a la superficie para que pudiese respirar. No obstante, los ruidos que la rubia comenzó a articular no parecían respiraciones y menos aún de alivio. Pese a que ya no estaba hundida, la sensación de ahogo seguía en ella. Llenando a William de una gran inquietud, el presentimiento de que, en ese momento, Altaira estaba sufriendo se apoderó de él.

Después de un arduo y desquiciante momento, William consiguió sacarla del agua, separándola del móvil para que no le ocurriese nada, al menos, nada más. La pandilla de los Guerreros Lyoko le echaron una mano, tumbando a la afectada rubia en el suelo. La opinión del joven Dunbar continuaba siendo la misma: Altaira está sufriendo.

—¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa con mi móvil?—se atrevió a demandar Sissi, impertinentemente.

Obviamente, nadie le prestó atención y se centraron más en Altaira, quien, aparentemente, estaba inconsciente. William se apresuró a salir del agua y mirar algún modo de reanimar a la desmayada. Por puro instinto, posó una de sus manos en la zona de su corazón, para comprobar su estado cardíaco. Como se temía, era anormal, presentando una fuerte arritmia muy acelerada. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada más, Aelita le apartó el brazo rápidamente.

—No, William. Es posible que el móvil le haya provocado una descarga. Si la tocas mojado, puedes sufrir otro calambrazo tú también.—le aconsejó.

No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, pero ante el consejo de la pelirrosa, trató de calmarse un poco y pensar con frialdad. De hecho, era lo mejor, puesto que Aelita tenía razón. Cuando William presionó ligeramente su mano contra el corazón de Altaira, tuvo la extraña sensación de que un calambre le recorría la piel, con una energía sobrenatural. Quizás solo se lo hubiese imaginado…

El instinto para el peligro de William llevaba estropeado desde su nacimiento, por lo que demostrando su infinita y desmedida valentía, agarró una toalla que había tirada por ahí, para aislarse de la corriente, y volvió a presionar en la zona de su corazón. Seguía su palpitar acelerado, pero cuando su mano estuvo en contacto con ella, William sintió una poderosa energía como manando de su corazón… Como si William hubiese provocado alguna clase de misteriosa _reacción_ en ella.

Y en consecuencia, como por una chispa inesperada, los ojos de Altaira se abrieron de par en par...Cruzándose con un chispazo con los de William.

(...)

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, que me ha llevado un poco más de tiempo de lo que me pensaba, pero bueno XD El fin de las vacaciones y el retorno a las clases no es algo muy agradable, la verdad XP Es un bajón sobrehumano—OK no, estoy exagerando XD En todo caso, logré acabarlo *confeti***

**Creo que de aquí no hay gran cosa a comentar, salvo que ha aparecido Sissi, alguien que, personalmente, nunca me ha caído demasiado bien x( y, por qué no decirlo, creo que lo he dado a notar LOL a veces la he considerado un enemigo incluso peor que X.A.N.A (De acuerdo, vuelvo a exagerar XD Pero más irritante, eso sí)**

**En fin, sin más dilación, procedo a contestar a las reviews x):**

**draoptimusstar3: **Ya te dije que tus filosóficos consejos son muy inspiradores XD Ahí está la disyuntiva, ¿Es amiga o no lo es? Es ahí donde radica el misterio, y vamos, lo has captado a la perfección XD (No me hagas demasiado caso, suelo decir tonterías) Quién no tiene algún hábito un poco extraño… En todo caso, yo sí xD Gracias de nuevo, y espero que también te guste la continuación.

**WindDragon-19: **Antes de nada, Kyrukyru XD Me ha hecho mucha gracia el modo en cómo has formulado lo de la locuacidad de X.A.N.A, así, tan directamente, del pan "Hola, X.A.N.A, encantada de conocerte. Oh, el placer es mío." LOL Pero en fin, tienes razón, solo que ese sarcasmo me ha parecido muy gracioso. Me alegro de que le pegue la personalidad que le he dado, porque disto de ser alguien a quien los sentimientos no le afecten nada, así que… Me esforzaré para que siga sonando plausible. Yo también me reí escribiéndolo, pero si me pasase eso en la vida real, me moriría de miedo XDDD Pero fue divertido destruir todos los aparatos que se cruzaban en mi camino :) ¿Yo, una inspiración? No me lo creo -/- Solo trato de actualizar lo antes que puedo, y así seguiré tratando de hacerlo. Gracias de nuevo, muchos saludos y Kyrucorto :)

**The Legend of DN: **Me releí de nuevo el anterior capítulo y sí, ha mejorado un poquiiiiiito XD Aprende rápido (OK no xD) Me alegro de que te haya gustado esa palabra, a mí personalmente me gusta mucho, y desde que la escuché se me ha quedado grabada, además de que pienso que describe muy bien a William. x3 Lo de la chispa me parece más un sarcasmo macabro, porque jolín, claro que Altaira tiene chispa, si va explotando todo lo que encuentra a su paso XDDD Si yo pudiese hacer eso… :) Te agradezco tu nueva review, a ver qué opinas de este :) y ojalá no tengas que esperar mucho por ese tatuaje tan ansiado XD

**Creo que ya está todo por ahora. Espero volver pronto con más :3 Gracias a todos los que me dais ánimos, significa mucho para mí y hace de mi hobby algo mucho más hermoso (lo siento, parece que estoy inspirada XDDD) Muchos abrazos, besos, saludos, y un largo etcétera. **

**Codelyokofan210399**


	5. Capítulo 5

"_La venganza es un plato que se debe comer frío."— Anónimo._

Los ojos de William seguían perdidos en la curiosa mirada de la medio inconsciente Altaira, que continuaba estirada en el suelo de la piscina después de casi ahogarse con un móvil en la mano, por si no fuese suficiente. Por fortuna, el moreno había logrado sacarla del agua aparentemente a tiempo, pero ella estaba todavía un poco aturdida. Sin embargo, había abierto sus doradas orbes. Al menos, eso era una buena señal.

Después de un rato, no obstante, dejó de ser un símbolo de buena ventura. A pesar de que había abierto los ojos, Altaira no había movido ni un músculo desde que salió del agua, y la gente empezó a temerse lo peor: que había recibido una descarga eléctrica empapada, cosa que lo hacía más peligroso, y había perdido su movilidad, por ejemplo. Por si fuese poco, no daba signos de seguir respirando, y pronto sus ojos parecían cerrarse por el propio peso de sus párpados.

—¡Oh, no, se está muriendo!—gritó una chica mezclada entre el gran tumulto que se había formado alrededor de la rubia inconsciente.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No!—se apresuró a espetar William, quien se mantenía cerca de ella.—No puede ser, ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla!

—Eh, ¿Y si ha tragado agua? ¡Igual no puede expulsarla porque por su cuerpo ya circula electricidad y no sangre!—fantaseó Odd, echándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Odd, ¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado una idiotez como esa?—le retó Jeremy, sarcástico, y alzando una ceja.—Eso no es remotamente posible.

—¡Pero el que se haya ahogado no es tan raro, Einstein!—intervino Ulrich, preocupado.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Ha podido tragar agua, eso es peligroso!—apuntó Yumi.

—La única forma de arreglarlo sería con el boca a boca, pero es peligroso tocarla ahora mismo. ¿Y si lo del calambrazo es cierto? ¡Le puede pasar la corriente a alguien!—comentó Aelita, juntando sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

—¡No importa, lo intentaré!—se envalentonó William, respirando hondo.—¡No podemos dejarla así!

—¡Es una locura! Vas mojado y descalzo, ¡Te puede pasar algo grave que nadie quiera!

—¿Se os ocurre una idea mejor?—vaciló el moreno, con rabia fruto de los nervios.—Si no es así, no hace falta que digáis nada. Si he dicho que me encargo, es mi problema. Ahora, iros de aquí. El suelo está mojado y vais descalzos también. Si me tengo que quedar electrocutado no vale la pena que os arrastre conmigo.

—¡Deja de hacerte el héroe, William!—chilló Sissi, arrogante.—¡Dejad el teatro para quien se le dé bien, como yo, por ejemplo! ¡No podríais haber sacado más cuento de todo esto!

—¡Tú a callar!—saltó el castaño.—¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Si soltaras el móvil para venir a la piscina esto no habría pasado!

—¡La descarga debería haberte dado a ti para reconectar las pocas neuronas que te quedan!—se apuntó Odd, desafiándola con sus bromas.

—¡Ya vale! ¡Culparnos ahora no va a salvar a Altaira!—gritó William, con un gesto de furia en su semblante.—¡Ya hablaremos luego de eso! ¡Ahora, hacedme caso y largaos! ¡Cada segundo que me hacéis perder no se va a recuperar!

Dicha réplica heló a todos los presentes, quienes grabando en sus mentes que no podrían hacer nada para frenar a William, decidieron obedecerle pese a que no estaban para nada convencidos de que su procedimiento fuese el adecuado. Pero cuando William se proponía algo, no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Y ya tenía muy claro que se había propuesto salvar a Altaira costase lo que costase.

Toalla en mano, el joven Dunbar se esforzaba en serenarse todo lo que pudiese, porque pese a que nunca lo admitiría, el nerviosismo se había apoderado de él. Usó la tela para secarle un poco la cara a su compañera desmayada, especialmente los labios. Después de todo, iba a hacerle el boca a boca, cosa que aunque le resultaba algo vergonzosa, tenía que hacer para ayudarla.

Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y, acto seguido, acercó su cara a la de la rubia, mirándola directamente a los ojos, que se estaban cerrando poco a poco. Tratando de ignorar los gritos histéricos de sus otros compañeros al fondo, presionó un poco sobre su pecho y le insufló todo el aire que había cogido por la boca, para que no se ahogara fuera del agua. Más que un calambrazo, lo que subía por sus mejillas era un cálido rubor.

—¡Dunbar! ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!—le riñó Jim, que ya llegaba demasiado tarde para detenerle.—Será posible, ¿Es que no puedes estarte quieto? ¡Dunbar!

De inmediato, el peculiar profesor de gimnasia se apresuró a acercarse al joven estudiante completamente descalzo, cosa peligrosa sobre todo para quien no está del todo al tanto de la situación.

—¡Ah, Jim!—bufó, cabreado.—¡No me interrumpas ahora, Altaira está en peligro!

—¡Y más que lo va a estar si no te estás quieto!—le desafió.—No tienes ni idea de primeros auxilios, Dunbar. Apártate, déjame a mí y no hagas más el payaso.

Mezclando las ganas de salvar a Altaira con la rebelión de demostrarle a Jim que no era ningún inútil, William se dio prisa en coger una segunda bocanada de aire y, precipitadamente, repetir el proceso en un afán por ser útil y demostrar que puede serlo.

—¡Rayos, Dunbar! ¡¿En qué idioma te tengo que hablar para que me entiendas?!

Quiso contestar la verdad, que no le iba a hacer caso por mucho que se lo dijese en cualquier lengua, sin embargo algo atrajo preferentemente la atención. Delicadas pero estridentes toses empezaron a salir de Altaira, a quien el aire de William había hecho reaccionar. Desde su posición, logró toser y expulsar el agua que le obstruía la respiración. William lo había logrado, y lo había logrado demostrar. Había podido salvar a Altaira.

—¡Altaira!—la llamó, aliviado y sonriente, limpiándole el agua que le había caído por el cuello.

No obstante, y pese a que ya no corría peligro de asfixia, la rubia seguía sin volver en sí, ya que quizás un pequeño golpe o la mera sensación del agua cuando la chica le tenía aparente fobia podían ser índices de un desmayo.

—Ehm… Bueno, parece que ya no hará falta que le haga el boca a boca… Creo que eso ya no es un problema.—alegó Jim, rascándose la cabeza.

—...No sabes de la que te he librado, querida Altaira.—murmuró sarcásticamente William, para sus adentros.

—De todas formas, esta chica necesita que la vea un médico. Me la llevo a la enfermería.—dilucidó el docente, cogiendo a Altaira en brazos y andando hacia la salida, donde el resto estaba esperando, expectante, seguido por el moreno.

—¡Vaya! ¡Jim llevando a alguien a la enfermería! ¡Qué cosa tan extraña y sorprendente!—bromeó Odd, alzando una ceja.

—¿Aún no se ha despertado? ¿Se va a poner bien?—preguntó Yumi, algo más preocupada.

Para intentar tranquilizarla, William contó con pelos y señales todo lo que había sucedido a la pandilla de los Guerreros Lyoko, que le escucharon con atención e interés. Finalmente, pudieron calmarse un poco.

—Lo más probable es que por causas ajenas al ahogo haya podido desmayarse. Por ejemplo un golpe, o el susto cuando Sissi la ha empujado.—dictaminó el rubio de las gafas, que ahora iba sin ellas.

—Como de costumbre, todo ha sido culpa de Sissi.—bramó Ulrich, picado.

—Ahora lo importante es que Altaira esté bien.—le cortó la pelirrosa.

La intervención de Aelita le recordó que, pese a todo, el asunto de Altaira no se había dado por finiquitado todavía, por lo que quiso prestarle más atención a la víctima de todo aquello que no a la causante (por su parte, estaba de acuerdo en que había sido la hija del director el génesis de todo conflicto).Sin embargo, ¿Qué servicio podría hacerle mirándola sin demora y sin hacer nada más mientras estaba postrada en una camilla esperando para despertarse? Y para colmo, todavía en bañador y algo mojado. La respuesta era obvia: en ese estado, no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda.

Por esa misma razón, optó por dejarse convencer por sus amigos para proceder a cambiarse de ropa y entonces, solo entonces, acercarse a la enfermería para estar al día del progreso de la muchacha. Ya de paso, podría acercarle su ropa para que pudiese cambiarse… Poniéndose en su piel, tampoco estaría resultando nada agradable para ella.

La muchedumbre se apaciguó lentamente, llegando a la conclusión de que el asunto ya no podía empeorar y que seguramente no sería nada serio. Solo podían esperar a que Altaira despertase normalmente para, acto seguido, seguir normalmente con sus vidas. Al fin y al cabo, que alguien que no sabe nadar se ahogue no es ilógico.

Mientras todos cambiaban sus trajes de baño por ropa normal y, asimismo, tratando de modificar las últimas tensiones del momento con calma y tranquilidad, alegándose que la chica estaría bien, la susodicha en cuestión ya estaba siendo trasladada a la enfermería de la academia. Después de dejar a la víctima de tan horrendo susto en la escuela bajo atenciones médicas, el autocar que les había llevado regresó al edificio de la piscina para traer a todos de vuelta, tratando de sembrar el sentimiento de normalidad en todos.

Los alumnos tomaron un asiento, como por ejemplo hicieron la pandilla de los Guerreros Lyoko y, sentándose cerca de ellos, William, quien preocupado dejó una bolsa (amarilla, por descontado) a su lado en la que había toda la ropa de Altaira. Se propuso llevársela, pues había surgido una perfectísima excusa para acercarse a ver qué tal estaba.

—William, no ha sido culpa tuya. No te pongas así.—le interceptó Aelita, leyendo en su mirada alicaída lo que estaba pensando el moreno.

—...Ya, pero… Sigo pensando que pasó porque me despisté… Si no le hubiera quitado el ojo de encima, quizás hubiera podido impedir que Sissi la hubiese empujado, y todo esto no habría pasado…

—Vamos, William, esa expresión no te pega nada.—replicó Yumi.—Son cosas que pasan, y si Sissi la ha empujado, tú no tienes la culpa. Además, Altaira se pondrá bien, ya lo verás. Solo ha sido el susto del momento…

—Por no hablar de que ahora SÍ eres su Romeo. ¡Le has salvado la vida! ¿No es romántico?—era obvio que se trataba de Odd, que pestañeaba exageradamente cual cursi doncella enamorada.

—Vamos, Odd, no digas tonterías. Ante una situación así, es obvio que la haya ido a socorrer. ¿O tú te quedarías quieto de brazos cruzados mientras una amiga se ahoga delante de tus narices?—le recriminó Jeremy, colocándose bien sus lentes negras.

—Jeremy tiene razón. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar. La enfermera Yolanda la curará pronto, se despertará y todo volverá a la normalidad. Así que a esperar… Y a pensar en cómo nos vengamos de Sissi mientras tanto. Ja, ja.—comentó Ulrich, con una pincelada de cinismo en la última frase.

Ante tantos ánimos, ¿Qué iba a hacer alguien con la personalidad rebelde de William? ¿Seguir alegando su culpa, negándolo todo y, por consiguiente, deprimirse más? Pues no. Articuló una sonrisa de alivio: le habían animado mucho, y eso le hacía sentir, de alguna manera, que seguían siendo los amigos que una vez fueron.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. Me siento mejor.—confesó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Y, por cierto, Ulrich… ...Esa última la tengo apuntada.—admitió, haciendo gesto de estar escribiendo, con una mueca de pícara malicia.

El comentario provocó una encandiladora risa entre los seis adláteres, cosa que daba la sensación de una profunda confianza y complicidad, lo que a que a William aliviaba profundamente, e incluso hizo que el viaje pareciese más corto de lo que en realidad fue. Pronto estaban de vuelta en la academia Kadic. Y sobraba decir cuál fue su próxima parada, especialmente la del moreno indómito.

—Entiendo. La verdad es que debe de haber sido un susto tremendo… Pero no sé a qué vino que te enfadases tanto con el pobre William, Jim. Si no hubiese sido por lo que hizo, nada me garantiza que esta chica siguiese respirando...—dictaminó la enfermera Yolanda en la enfermería, eso por descontado, encarándose a Jim, quien por su parte la había traído, tal y como se propuso.

Y aquello era lo que se cocía en la próxima parada de, esencialmente, William. Sin embargo, él no podía saberlo porque de momento solo estaba encaminando hacia el lugar, en el cual el ambiente que había continuaba intacto.

—Pero… Él… Bueno, mejor dejémoslo. Prefiero no hablar del tema. El caso es que se va a recuperar, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, no veo por qué no tendría que ser así. Aunque no va a ser gracias a que estés aquí callado como un pasmarote. En lugar de eso, ¿Por qué no vas a poner al día del asunto al director Delmas?

Con una mueca de protesta, Jim encajó las palabras de la severa enfermera y, condescendiente, se marchó de la escena. Al poco de irse el profesor de gimnasia, Yolanda tuvo la intención de comprobar la presión sanguínea de Altaira para comprobar que todo estaba avanzando acorde a lo previsto. Entonces, la enfermera anunció para sí misma lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Esta chica sigue con el bañador mojado puesto de la piscina. Si continúa así, solo va a lograr constiparse, cosa que va a ser peor. Mejor la cambiaré de ropa…

Dicho y hecho. Mejor dicho, con la intención de hacerlo. La enfermera Yolanda alzó el cuerpo inconsciente de Altaira de la camilla con sumo cuidado para alcanzar a desabrocharle el cierre del traje de baño de la espalda, para poder cambiarla de atuendo con facilidad. No obstante, no pudo finalizar su cometido con éxito. A medio proceso, la de los ojos dorados los abrió de par en par, reflejando que ya no estaba desmayada y que, por lo tanto, se percataba perfectamente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Oh, Altaira, querida, por fin despiertas.

—...—Al principio, la interpelada no pronunció ni media palabra, pero sí miró con ojo crítico cómo la enfermera quería cambiarla de ropa.

—No pasa nada, te has desmayado en la piscina y te trajeron aquí para ver si te ponías bien, ¿De acuerdo? No te preocupes, vamos a quitarte ese bañador mojado, no quiero que te resfríes.

—...No.—negó, casi al instante, y con un gesto de rechazo.

—¿No? Tranquilízate, Altaira, no tienes nada que temer, solo estás confusa. Y no te preocupes, te prestaré una bata para que no vayas sin nada puesto, faltaría más. Solo tienes que quitarte ese bañador, o…

Yolanda era una mujer persistente, y más en cuanto a su trabajo, por lo que no se detuvo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no tratasen de detenerla.

—¡No!—gritó, exasperada y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con una ligera expresión facial de molestia.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te pasa, Altaira?—le inquirió la enfermera, tratando de calmarla.

—...Perdón, ¿Se puede?

Llamando y posteriormente abriendo la puerta, William accedió a la enfermería con la bolsa amarilla en la mano, todavía algo ofuscado en cuanto a sus pensamientos, pero todo se arregló un poco cuando...

—¡Eh, Altaira!—la llamó, ojiplático.—¡Ya te has despertado! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—...William… ...H-hola.—le saludó la rubia, recuperando su estoicidad, mirando al indómito adolescente determinantemente.—...Sí, yo… M-me encuentro bien.

Si el que Altaira estuviese despierta, William se llevó dos por el precio de una: aquella única frase ya había batido el récord de palabras máximas en una de las oraciones de Altaira en una conversación. Todo un avance.

—Q-qué bien… Menos mal.—sonrió William, simpático.

A continuación, el joven Dunbar carraspeó. Por algún motivo que no entendía del todo bien, se estaba yendo por las ramas. Era cierto que venía a comprobar el estado de Altaira, sí, sin embargo había olvidado que tenía una treta lista para excusarse…

—Ejem. Venía a traerte tu ropa. Ya sabes, la que te dejaste en la piscina.

—Vaya, pues llegas justo a tiempo, William. Justamente Altaira me estaba diciendo que se sentía incómoda si la cambiaba yo de ropa. Bueno, más o menos… El caso es que ahora podrá vestirse ella sola.—explicó la enfermera Yolanda.—Esperaré fuera a que te vistas, ¿De acuerdo, tesoro? William, dale su ropa y deja que se cambie.

—Ehm, sí, sí, de acuerdo.

Sin mediar más palabras, la enfermera salió del lugar. No era de la misma forma con William… Al menos, por el momento.

—Ten, aquí tienes tu bolsa. Dentro está tu ropa. Puse el collar, los pendientes, brazaletes y todas esas cosas en el bolsillo pequeño, para que los encuentres más fácilmente. En el compartimento grande están la camiseta, la falda, los calcetines y los zapatos. Y… Bueno...—a continuación, se azoró ligeramente. Solo quedaba una cosa que no era fácil sacar a colación.—También la… La ropa interior, claro.—explicó, ruborizándose ligeramente.—Sé que es algo muy estúpido, pero...

—...Sí, esas son todas las cosas que traje a la piscina.

—Oye, lo siento, no pretendía ser grosero ni nada de eso, es solo que…

—...No estoy avergonzada. Tú tampoco deberías estarlo. No hay ningún problema con eso.

—...Ah, ¿No? Vaya, no pensaba que reaccionarías así. Antes parecías muy avergonzada cuando la enfermera Yolanda quería cambiarte de ropa. En fin, me alegro de que no haya problema. Tranquila, enseguida me marcho.

—William.—le interpeló de nuevo, solemne.—¿Viste...Lo que pasó?

—Así es, yo estaba allí cuando pasó… Bueno, ya sabes.—confesó William.—No te preocupes, luego podemos hablar al respecto. Ahora, cámbiate de ropa, no sea que te constipes. Luego nos vemos.

Dicho lo cual, William salió de la enfermería para dejarle intimidad a Altaira, a quien veía algo cambiada. No se podía decir que fuese muy habladora, pero ya no decía exclusivamente monosílabos, un cambio bastante significativo. Por muy pillo que pudiese ser, no quería ser irrespetuoso con ella, y menos después de lo que había pasado, por lo que se apresuró a salir de allí y dejarla vestirse con ropa normal tranquila. Sin embargo, desde que había visto que había despertado, el que estuvo más tranquilo fue él.

Unos instantes después, fue la misma Altaira la que abrió la puerta, indicando a ambos, a William y a la enfermera, que esperaban fuera, que estaba lista y que podían pasar.

—Vale, me alegro que ya no lleves ese bañador mojado. Pero ahora vuelve a la camilla, querida. Lo mejor será que pases el resto de la tarde aquí, solo para asegurarnos de que no pase nada grave.

—...Estoy perfectamente. No necesito descansar, estoy bien.

—Altaira, la enfermera Yolanda tiene razón. Es cierto que puedes encontrarte mejor y que no te haga falta, pero por si acaso, descansa un rato por lo menos. Te sentirás mejor, ya verás. Además, podemos charlar sobre lo que ha pasado.

Observando larga y tendidamente a William y sin dejar de hacerlo, la rubia articuló un suave asenso con la cabeza, aunque seguía seria. Acto seguido, cedió al consejo, y procedió a tumbarse de nuevo en la camilla.

—¿Seguro que estás bien del todo? Quiero decir, ¿No te notas nada, y no te duele nada…?

—...No, estoy completamente bien.

—Ja. Ya, ya, como digas.—rio William, para sí mismo.—Lo siento, estoy haciendo preguntas muy idiotas. Tú sabrás mejor que nadie cómo te encuentras. Es solo que… Lo que ha pasado me tenía algo intranquilo, ¿Sabes?

—¿...Por qué?

—Porque noto que no pude hacer nada para evitar que te cayeses al agua, y después de que me dijeras que no soportabas que te mojasen… Y me sentí un poco responsable. Pero eh, ahora ya estás bien, y me alegro.

—...Es cierto… ...No me gusta el agua. Es peligrosa con electricidad…

—Ah, sí, la odiosa de Sissi te la jugó bien con el estúpido móvil.—bramó, entre dientes.—Pero menos mal que se ha quedado todo en el susto.

—¿...Cómo salí de ahí? ¿Qué ocurrió desde que me caí al agua? ...No recuerdo nada de eso...—declaró, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

—Ah, eso… Me tiré a la piscina para sacarte de ahí. Al saber que no sabías nadar, me asusté un poco. Además de que te debía una, ¿Recuerdas eso? Por el proyecto que hicimos. No soy alguien que deja los favores impagados.—le contó William, simpático.

—...Vaya...—musitó la rubia, observando con atención a su compañero moreno.

Durante unos instantes de puro silencio, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, sin perderse ningún detalle al respecto. Ella, por su parte, examinó profundamente los brillantes y chispeantes ojos azules de William, que se mostraban más oscuros en su periferia para acabar con una pequeña claridad en el centro. Por otra parte, el joven Dunbar también quedó, de alguna manera, cautivado por las orbes doradas de aquella peculiar recién llegada a la academia: unos ojos extremadamente luminosos que contrastaban rotundamente en la pureza del negro de sus pupilas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, como lo hicieron después de que William la salvase de ahogarse. El indómito muchacho tuvo la sensación de que los ojos de Altaira hablaban antes que ella, que su mirada le estaba transmitiendo un mensaje en un código que todavía no había acertado a descifrar.

—...Así que me salvaste, William. ...Gracias.—declaró, algo seria pero aparentemente sincera.

—N-no hay de qué. De verdad, creo que "salvar" es una palabra demasiado grande para esto, no ha sido nada. En realidad, qué menos.

—¿...Cómo una palabra puede ser "grande"?

Era oficial: hablaba algo más que monosílabos, pero seguía sin pillar las ironías, en parte porque no podía cogerlas. Sin embargo, lejos de molestarse, William solo pudo reírse. Algo había cambiado ligeramente en ella, pero continuaba siendo aquella Altaira que le había asustado nada más llegar, la estoica muchacha con un talento oculto para las tecnologías. La Altaira que él había conocido o, más bien, estaba conociendo.

—No tiene importancia, en serio. Pero, déjame decirte algo. Te veo algo más integrada, Altaira. No sé, hablas un poco más, te expresas algo más abiertamente. Pero aún te queda mucho que aprender.—bromeó, tratando de ser afable.—En fin, no te preocupes por eso. Cuando estés más acostumbrada, tendrás montones de amigos.

—...Amigos...—repitió, solemne, frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

—Sí, eso es. Pero no te agobies. Todo a su tiempo.

—...William… ¿Podemos ser...amigos?

Por qué no decirlo, la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Costaba creer que alguien como Altaira estuviese inquiriendo algo como aquello. No podía decir que le supusiese una incomodidad, sin embargo. En el fondo, aquella pregunta le hizo sonreír sin pensarlo.

—Claro que sí, Altaira. De hecho, ya somos amigos. ¿No?—replicó, amable.

—...Es bueno oírlo.

...Pero no sonrió. Desde que había llegado, la rubia no había articulado jamás una sonrisa, ni siquiera ante una declaración de amistad como aquella. No por ello William dejó de hacerlo. "Necesita tiempo", pensó. "Un poco más de tiempo."

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, te dejo descansar un poco, ¿Vale? Porque por lo que veo, te gusta hacerte la valiente. ¿No es cierto? No te culpo, es más, eres como yo, Altaira.

—...Eso es cierto. Nos parecemos…

—Excepto en el cabello, y no lo digo por el color, solo porque ahora, de tanto que te lo has mojado, incluso yo lo tengo mejor peinado que tú.—rio, para romper el hielo de la situación.—Es una broma, tampoco es para tanto. Al menos, no eres como Sissi…

—...Sissi…

—Sí, esa pava que te empujó. A propósito de eso, yo que tú me vengaría. Por su culpa te llevaste un buen susto. ¡Todo porque es una odiosa que no se puede estar cinco segundos sin llamar la atención!—bufó el moreno, algo mosqueado de repente.

—...No me llevé ningún susto. Solo me llevé su teléfono móvil al agua. ...Pero la idea de la venganza es buena.

—Otra cosa más que tú y yo tenemos en común.—lo relacionó William, con una miradilla cómplice.

Ante la nueva frase, la muchacha estoica no dijo nada, solamente se quedó quieta en su sitio, demostrando que estaba corroborando la frase con su silencio. William llevaba la razón, y él mismo lo sabía: tenía muchas cosas en común con Altaira, y lo estaba descubriendo cada vez más ahora que se estaba abriendo a la gente un poco más. Aquello hizo que, automáticamente, empezase a desarrollar un cierto vínculo de amistad con la nueva, que se iba fortaleciendo poco a poco.

Se despidió momentáneamente de su compañera y nueva amiga para dejarla reposar un poco tras lo acaecido en la piscina, tras haber hablado de todo lo que había que hablar y haber mencionado todo lo que se debía mencionar.

—Nos vemos para la cena, ¿Vale, Altaira? Mejórate.

—...De acuerdo. Estaré para la cena. ...Gracias.

Altaira le había echado un cable con el proyecto de tecnología ofreciéndose a encargarse de todo ante un inconveniente de última hora, y para devolverle el favor, William la salvó de ahogarse en una maniobra altamente arriesgada. Una cosa por la otra. Ahora ya no se debían nada… Por el momento.

Para la hora de la cena, incluso antes de dicho momento, la rubia ya estaba más que recuperada, y tal y como habían acordado, ella y William se encontraron en la entrada de la cafetería. Allí estaban también los Guerreros Lyoko, que aprovecharon la quedada para informarse sobre su actual estado, aliviados al ver que el problema no había pasado a mayores.

—¡Vaya, vaya, pero mira quién es, dichosos los ojos! ¿Ya te has cansado de exagerar, querida?—esa voz solo podía pertenecer a alguien.

—Por lo visto, tú todavía no te has cansado de molestar.—espetó Ulrich.

—Di lo que quieras, Ulrich querido. Sé de sobras que si eso me hubiese pasado a mí, te hubieses tirado al agua sin pensarlo a salvarme.

—No como tú, que solo te preocuparías por tu peinado.—alegó Odd, convencido.—Yo sí que hubiese tirado el salvavidas, ¡Pero por la ventana!

Altiva como nadie, Sissi hizo un mohín y entró en la cafetería seguida por su "selecto séquito", es decir, por Herb y Nicolas, que a falta de personalidad no abrían la boca.

—Vaya estúpida...—renegó William.—En fin, no le hagas ni caso a esa insufrible, Altaira. No vale la pena siquiera.

—…¿La única preocupación de Sissi es su peinado?

—Odd se lo dice muy a menudo, así que será cierto. Ya sabemos que Odd es la mismísima inteligencia hecha humano.—se mofó Jeremy, integrándose.

Riendo, todos procedieron a tomar sus bandejas con la cena. Cuando ya lo tuvieron todo, se encaminaron hacia la mesa, dispuestos a olvidarse de Sissi. Aunque, por lo visto, en el grupo había una excepción que todavía no pretendía borrar de su memoria reciente a la odiosa hija del director. Nada más pasó por detrás de su silla…

—...Tú me tiraste al agua… Y yo también. Es lo justo.

Altaira tomó el helado vaso de agua de su bandeja y derramó su contenido sobre el retocado pelo oscuro de Sissi, quien se levantó inmediatamente a dar sus características voces. No le había mentido cuando le había propuesto la venganza: William acababa de ser testigo de cómo su nueva amiga rubia se tomaba la justicia por su mano, mano ocupada con un vaso de agua.

—Hey, Altaira, eso ha estado genial. Ni yo mismo lo hubiese superado.—admitió Odd, intentando compaginar su respiración con reírse como un poseso.

—No quiero ser mezquina, pero creo que se lo tenía muy merecido.—opinó Aelita, sentándose mientras compartía su opinión.

—¡Eh, Sissi!—la llamó William, alzando la voz.—Creo que Altaira te lo acaba de demostrar ahora mismo. ¡La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío!

Mientras se reía para sí mismo con su comentario, giró de nuevo la cabeza para buscar el parecer de Altaira al respecto de todo aquello.

—¿A que sí, Altaira? Hay que esperar un poco para vengarse, ¿No?

—...Estoy de acuerdo.

**(...)**

**Con todos ustedes, el quinto capítulo XD Esto de los exámenes post-navideños es una tortura horrorosa, así que entre eso y toneladas de deberes, mi tiempo de escritura ha quedado drásticamente reducido XP Pero lo logré *confeti* y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **

**Este capítulo es una manera de finiquitar ya de por sí el incidente de la piscina, pero como me enrollo como las persianas, decidí que me ocupara un capítulo para no mezclarlo con más cosas y que se hiciera muuuuuuucho más largo y pesado x( Así que por eso, creo que no hay gran cosa a destacar por mi parte solo que oWo Altaira sabe hablar, milagro XDDDD**

**Contesto a las reviews a continuación :) : **

**draoptimusstar3: **Qué puedo decirte, escribes reviews tan filosóficas x3 no es que me desagrade, más bien al contrario, haces muy buenas reflexiones. Como siempre, captas muy bien la disyuntiva que intento crear. ¿Amistad u odio? ¿Inocencia o mala intención? ¿Coincidencia o a propósito? En fin, que te lo agradezco, me gusta mucho escuchar todas esas reflexiones que haces, me ayudan a reflexionar a mí también XD Te lo agradezco nuevamente, y siempre es un placer dedicarte algunas de mis palabras :3

**WindDragon-19:** Kyrukyru de nuevo :3 Así es, nuestra inteligencia artificial controla, demos gracias por lo de "inteligencia" XD No se me ocurría nada mejor para que se causara todo esto a cause de mojarse y que además estuviera Sissi para liarla de por medio XD Además de que ya quisiera yo que William me salvase así (olvida eso por favor XD) Tus ánimos me sirven para continuar con esto, así que aquí sigo, ningún examen me detendrá. Espero que se esté bien en las sombras y que no se te canse mucho la vista XDDD Kyrucorto :3

**The Legend of DN: **Ya lo estuvimos debatiendo por privado, pero sí, tu intuición no iba desencaminada :) Solo por haber cogido el móvil ya tiene su excusa, lo entendiste perfectamente. De hecho, X.A.N.A es muy listo. ¿Que es malo? Sí, sin duda (Que se lo digan a los Guerreros Lyoko XD), pero eso no quita que sea muy inteligente, así que… Aish me alegro de que te haya gustado el final -3- me gusta que haya quedado romántico :3 Lo digo y lo repito, a mi parecer Altaira es una chica con suerte XDDDD Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, que voy a lograr que me odiéis XD Me despido aquí, hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero que se demore lo menos posible. Gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos. :3**

**Muchos besos, Codelyokofan210399**


	6. Capítulo 6

"_¿Acaso no destruimos a nuestros enemigos cuando los hacemos amigos nuestros?"—Abraham Lincoln_

Nada es eterno. Por suerte, no lo era el mal rato que había provocado a todos en conjunto el incidente de Altaira en la piscina municipal, que después de todo lo que acarreó, se había esfumado sin dejar ni rastro. Sin embargo, no todo era de la misma índole positiva. Al igual que el asunto anterior, y desgraciadamente, el fin de semana no duraba eternamente. El horario lectivo había regresado de nuevo, amargando a casi todos a su paso.

—Menudo palo… Creí que nunca lo diría, pero prefiero estar haciendo ese maldito trabajo de la semana pasada.—se susurró William a sí mismo, aguantándose la cabeza con la mano cerrada en un puño para no desplomarse sobre el pupitre de aburrimiento.

—...No creo que eso sea cierto. Recuerdo tu aversión a ese trabajo, así que creo que no querrías repetir la experiencia.

Le costaba acostumbrarse a oír tan seguidamente la voz de Altaira, pues desde lo que le ocurrió, su locuacidad había mejorado ligeramente. Sin embargo, no llevaba muy bien el tema del sarcasmo y la ironía todavía, ya que su última frase quedaría mejor en forma de sarcasmo, por ejemplo. No obstante, ya era un avance.

—Ahora que lo dices, me parece que tienes razón.—añadió, condescendiente.—¿No tienes sueño, Altaira?—inquirió asimismo, bostezando y evidenciando que, por su parte, la respuesta era afirmativa.

—...Sueño… No, no tengo sueño. Estoy bien.

Era cierto: su seriedad era perpetua, pero su expresión no reflejaba cansancio nunca. Además, William no la había visto bostezar ni una sola vez desde su llegada. Sin embargo, "Estamos en tecnología", pensó, "y eso a ella le gusta y se le da bien. Por eso no se aburre. De otra forma…", dedujo el moreno rebelde.

Pese a todo, no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo su compañera de mesa tomaba apuntes mecánicamente, como sin ganas, pero sin cansarse. Con gestos maquinales, la muchacha reproducía sobre su cuaderno las mismas palabras exactas que el profesor articulaba, sin excepción. Entonces, mientras él hacía lo mismo a desgana en su libreta, no pudo estarse de comprobar que la letra con la que escribía él mismo le resultaba familiar, de algún modo…

—Vaya, Altaira. Tu letra y la mía son muy parecidas, casi iguales. Observa.

Compararon ambos cuadernos, y al joven Dunbar no le faltaba la razón: la caligrafía daba la impresión de ser idéntica, de ser obra de la misma persona.

—...Es verdad. Coinciden.—afirmó, lacónica.

—Sí, ¿Verdad? Ya sé a quién pedirle que me haga los deberes cuando me dé pereza.—rio, de buena gana.

—…¿A quién?

—...Eh… Déjalo, no me hagas caso. Era solo una broma.—desmintió, circunstancial.

Fue solo cuando se dispuso a escribir una frase más que se dio cuenta de que, en esas circunstancias, muerto de sueño y de aburrimiento, no se veía capaz de prestar un minuto de atención. Así que, aunque sin mala intención…

—Oye, Altaira, ¿Te molestaría mucho dejarme los apuntes luego? Te voy a ser sincero, no me apetece para nada copiarlos ahora, y me harías un gran favor.

—...Claro. Puedo hacerte ese favor.

—¿En serio? ¡Te lo agradezco!—exclamó, contento.—Gracias, eres la mejor.

—...Soy...—En ese instante, su mirada se mostró algo ausente.

"Quizás ni siquiera ha entendido que eso es un cumplido.", meditó William.

Acto seguido, aprovechando aquella oportunidad de oro (nunca mejor dicho al referirse a Altaira), pasó todas las páginas de su cuaderno hasta la del final, donde empezó a dibujar cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza y a escribir todo lo que quisiera.

—…¿Qué haces? Estás retratando algo, ¿No es cierto?

—Bueno, dibujo siempre que me aburro. Dibujo cualquier cosa que me interesa, me llena la cabeza o, simplemente, me gusta.

—...Comprendo.

Por desgracia, no le dio tiempo a dibujar y/o a escribir gran cosa, porque pronto (milagrosamente) sonó el timbre de cambio de clase. Podría hacerlo en esa hora.

Algo le decía, no obstante, que dibujar en la siguiente hora no era una idea muy inteligente: tocaba clase de lengua, y en aquello, Altaira sí que no se defendía bien.

—Muy bien, chicos. Hoy vamos a hablar de las lenguas clásicas que, como imagino que todos sabréis, son el griego y el latín. Su uso ha ido en decadencia para ámbitos corrientes, sin embargo constituyen una buena parte del léxico que…

El docente comenzó con su ametralladora de palabras, que no aguardaba un silencio cercano, pero William trató de evitar el chaparrón como pudo… Si es que podía.

—Un ejemplo lo encontramos en el campo semántico de los colores. ¿Alguien puede comentar algún ejemplo en clase?

Quizás el joven indómito tendría alguna posible respuesta, pero estaba demasiado apagado todavía como para encontrarse con ánimos para responder. Otros alumnos, por suerte, ya contestaban para suplir a los que no lo hacían.

—"Albus" en latín es "blanco", ¿No?—escuchó decir a Yumi.—Y "viridis" creo que era "verde".

Al contrario que él, la japonesa prestaba atención en clase, y además de por todo su esfuerzo, sus excelentes resultados eran evidentes. De algo le sonaban aquellas respuestas, simplemente estaba demasiado dormido para responder.

Sin embargo, se despertó de golpe tras lo que siguió a la réplica de Yumi.

—…"Xana."

Era la voz de Altaira. Alzando la mano y completamente seria, había pronunciado el nombre de la peor pesadilla de William, por la cual cosa el susodicho se la quedó observando con ojo crítico.

—¿...Qué has dicho, Altaira? ¿Has dicho "xana"?—la interceptó, mirándola con sorpresa.

Por su parte, Yumi también se había girado desde su asiento de delante, patidifusa. X.A.N.A, otrora su peor enemigo, se suponía ya derrotado…

—...Sí. "Xana"... …"Amarillo" en griego.

William tardó unos instantes en asimilar dicha respuesta, sin embargo se quedó contrastadamente más tranquilo y aliviado al escucharla, como le ocurrió a Yumi. Altaira solo estaba participando en clase, y aunque fuera la mar de extraño, no lo era más que si en realidad hubiese conocido al X.A.N.A en el que estaban pensando.

—Ah, es eso. Perdona, no sé por qué me ha sorprendido tanto. Es que… No sabía que significase eso, que "amarillo" fuese "xana".

—...Está bien, comprendo.

A continuación de ese suceso, a ver quién iba a ser quien se pusiese a dibujar tranquilo entre lo que la clase se acababa, porque ese no iba a ser William, a quien involuntariamente se le había quedado un poco de mal cuerpo, seguramente por revivir el sonido de su Némesis de nuevo, y consecuentemente asociando amargos recuerdos a ese significante. Por consiguiente, el resto de la lección estuvo con la mui achantada.

Por lo tanto, la clase terminó con el silencio por bandera, aunque la incomodidad iba cesando poco a poco. Una vez fuera, William decidió que ya había estado callado bastante tiempo, porque solo se estaba preocupando innecesariamente. Tenía que tratar de deshacerse de los fantasmas del pasado a toda costa.

—Antes de que se te pase por la cabeza preguntarlo, no, Altaira, no estoy loco. Al menos, no todavía...—susurró por lo bajini al final.—Supongo que ha tenido que ser muy raro contestar en clase y que me haya quedado mirándote como un pasmado. Espero que no te haya molestado.

—...No especialmente. No hay nada mal, de verdad. Los humanos tienen… Tenemos estas reacciones a veces, ¿No?

—Su...Supongo. En fin, es una tontería marear más la perdiz, así que mejor lo dejamos

—...No veo ninguna perdiz.

—¿Eh? Ah, no, es solo una expresión. Creo que no entiendes muy bien lo que significa eso.—le comentó William, observándola de reojo.—Quería decir que mejor no insistir en el tema, porque "marear la perdiz" quiere decir "insistir". ¿Lo entiendes?

—…

Quien calla otorga, pero en ese caso, Altaira no parecía muy convencida de entender exactamente qué tenía que ver una perdiz con hacer hincapié en un asunto.

—No importa, es normal que al no dominar el idioma hagas traducciones literales y te confundas. Eso se aprende con la práctica.

—...Práctica.

—Sí, claro, cuando hables más con la gente… O leyendo, por ejemplo. ¿Te gusta leer, Altaira? A mí un poco. Si no son libros aburridos que nos mandan en clase.—admitió el joven Dunbar, apartando la mirada al referirse a la escuela.

—...No lo sé.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo no puedes saber lo que te gusta? Solo en tu interior está la respuesta. Sabes leer, ¿No? Entonces, piensa si al hacerlo te diviertes.

—...Divertirse… No estoy segura.

No pudo evitarlo; William se palmeó la frente. Para no saber lo que significaba, Altaira estaba mareando mucho la perdiz. Sabía leer, por lo tanto podría gustarle o no, y como mucho gustarle un poco o bastante, pero tampoco había margen para tanta amplitud de interpretación. ¿Cómo no podía saber lo que le gustaba?

—Haremos algo, ¿Vale? Te prestaré un libro y me tienes que decir si te ha gustado o no. Así practicas con el idioma, ¿No crees? Y quizás así te aclares sobre lo que te gusta y lo que no.—Estaba bastante acostumbrado a conversaciones bizarras con la chica rubia, por la cual cosa rio ligeramente para evitar ser rudo.

—...Me parece bien. ...Con una condición.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué condición?—.Curiosa respuesta, debía admitirlo.

—...Mi condición es que dicho libro sea uno que te agrade a ti.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso es importante? ¿Acaso quieres saber qué es lo que me gusta?

En su cabeza no le había pasado, pero tan pronto como pronunció la pregunta en voz alta, un rubor subió por sus mejillas. Tal y como lo había dicho, había dado a pensar que lo único bueno que había visto Altaira en leerse un libro era que le gustase a él, de todas las personas existidas y por existir.

—...Ignora eso, ¿Quieres? Pero vale, de acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta. Supongo que así será más fácil hablar sobre el tema. Haré un poco de inventario en mi cuarto y te prestaré el que más me haya gustado. ¿Te parece bien?

—...Precisamente. ...Me parece bien.

Conforme, William asintió, dando por finiquitado el "trato".

—Bueno, pues si eso te veo luego. Ahora tengo prisa por ir a un sitio.

—…¿A qué sitio te refieres?

—La cafetería. Tengo un poco de hambre, y además… Quiero encontrar a Odd.

—…¿Está bien si te acompaño?

Así como le pasó con una frase anterior, lo que le acababa de pedir su amiga le puso colorado, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender. "Es normal que quiera explorar, todavía no conoce bien el lugar y puede sentirse incómoda yendo sola.", pensó el moreno, "¿Por qué me tiene que sorprender tanto que diga eso?"

Entonces, tras un pequeño debate en el interior de su mente y tras haber ganado la tesis de aprobación, William articuló un asenso con la cabeza, mientras sonreía. Empezó a caminar hacia su destino mientras Altaira seguía sus pasos diligentemente. Rumbo a la cafetería.

Una vez allí, donde muchos ya estaban almorzando, se dispusieron a comer algo, puesto que los Guerreros Lyoko todavía no habían aparecido por allí, y William, al parecer, les buscaba para algo. El joven Dunbar se sentó con su bandeja en una mesa y, frente a él, asimismo lo hizo Altaira, que por su parte, no llevaba nada para comer, ni siquiera para matar el gusanillo con un ligero piscolabis, como mínimo.

—¿No vas a comer nada? Luego tendrás hambre.

—...Yo no tengo hambre. No necesito comer.

—Bueno, tú misma. Yo te lo he avisado, que conste que quien avisa no es traidor.—bromeó, sin ninguna mala fe.

—...Quien avisa…

Querría preguntarle a qué se debía aquella réplica tan inusual (mejor dicho, tan corriente en ella), sin embargo le desquitó de ello el hecho de que la pandilla de los cinco Guerreros Lyoko accedió a la cantina, dispuestos a almorzar, como ellos. Inmediatamente, William se excusó un momento con la rubia y se alzó de la silla, acercándose a ellos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Odd, tío.—le felicitó, con amiguismo.

—¡Eh, gracias, William, tú sí que eres un colega!—exclamó el de la cresta, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.—Te has acordado, veo que no te falta aire en el cerebro aun después de hacerle el boca a boca a semejante preciosidad.—le comentó Odd, picaresco, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le señalaba disimuladamente con el dedo a su compañera de mesa.

—¡Odd!—le gritó, un poco exasperado.—Si quieres que me quede el regalo que te he comprado, ¡Solo dímelo!—le amenazó, alzando una ceja.

—Di que sí, William. Con ese comportamiento tan inmaduro, Odd no demuestra haber crecido nada este año, así que no hay que darle ningún regalo.—alegó Ulrich, sarcástico.—Además de que sigue tan enano como de costumbre.

Dicho comentario provocó un estallido de risas en todos excepto en el cumpleañero, que hizo un mohín y también un puchero infantil.

—¡Ulrich, que no quiero quitarte a Yumi, no hace falta que estés celoso de mí!

La risa quedó interrumpida porque tanto el castaño como la japonesa se dieron por aludidos, mientras se ruborizaban y, por qué no, planeaban cómo matar al de morado sin dejar pruebas que los incriminaran.

—Toma tu regalo de cumpleaños, a ver si te calla la boca de una vez.—rio William, cruzándose de brazos.

A continuación, el moreno le tendió al homenajeado un objeto rectangular de tamaño normal envuelto en papel de regalo morado con rayas y otros ornamentos rojos, que no duró demasiado tiempo liso y pulcro porque las impacientes manos de Odd lo hicieron pedazos para comprobar qué se ocultaba en su interior.

—¡Guau! ¡Es la edición especial de "Zombies en silla de ruedas II"! ¡Qué guay!

—Eso sin duda supera al spray desodorante para los pies que queríamos regalarle nosotros.—comentó Jeremy, ironizando.

Nuevas risas burlescas hacia Odd, a las que el susodicho no prestó la más mínima atención, sabiendo que cualquier día sus amigos lo podrían pagar muy caro.

—Bueno, chicos, no me alargo más, mejor os dejo comer tranquilos.—intervino William, extendiendo la mano, dispuesto a regresar a su mesa para continuar comiendo.

—¿Y eso? ¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros?—preguntó Yumi, atónita.

—No me malinterpretéis. No es que no quiera...—comenzó William.—Es solo que ahora querréis estar un rato con Odd para darle los regalos, ¿No? No quiero molestaros, ya si eso otro día, ¿Os parece bien?

—P-pues, sí, claro, cómo no. Eres muy amable, William.—le sonrió Aelita, tímidamente.

Con una gran sonrisa, para nada cabizbajo, el moreno indómito regresó junto a Altaira, diciéndose a sí mismo que es lo mejor que podría haber hecho. Las cosas se estaban arreglando poco a poco, las prisas nunca eran buenas consejeras y no podía pretender que todo volvería a ser como antes en un solo día. Poco a poco, se iba ganando la confianza de los Guerreros Lyoko con pequeños gestos como ese, cada día dando un nuevo paso hasta volver a reconstruir su amistad. No iba a desistir en ese momento.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué valientes sois vosotros dos atreviéndoos a aparecer delante de mi vista después de todo lo que me hicisteis!—chilló una histérica voz familiar.

Entrando en la cantina, Sissi ya estaba pegando voces, para ser fiel a la rutina. Herb y Nicolas siguiéndola de cerca, la irritante hija del director se acercó a la mesa donde estaban el joven Dunbar junto con Altaira.

—¡A William no le digo nada porque sé que le ha contagiado esa pandilla de pardillos…!—chilló, refiriéndose, obviamente, a los Guerreros Lyoko.—¡Pero en especial te hablo a TI, mudita! ¿Cómo tienes la cara de aparecer delante de mi vista después de haber roto mi móvil y haber estropeado mi peinado? ¡Me sacas de mis casillas!

—...Yo no te he sacado de ninguna parte. Si no quieres salir de tus casillas, quédate dentro de ellas.—articuló la estoica rubia por toda respuesta.

Ni siquiera Herb y Nicolas pudieron escapar a estallar de risa ante tal réplica, uniéndose a William, quien opinaba que, aunque Altaira no lo dijese por burlarse, le estaba muy bien empleado por ser tan odiosa.

—¡¿Me tomas el pelo, rubita?!—vociferó en su cara.—¡Que sepas que todavía no he terminado contigo, hm!—amenazó, con un mohín.—¡Si no quieres que me meta entre el zumbado este y tú y deje vuestra preciooooosa amistad a la altura de mis zapatos, ya puedes irte a tomar viento fresco! ¡¿Te enteras?!

Era obvio que Sissi se mostraba tan diva solo porque alguien se había interpuesto entre ella y su amado peinado, de lo contrario ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se riese de ella, porque ocasiones no faltaban.

Inmediatamente tras la grosera contestación de Sissi, la de los ojos áureos se alzó de su silla, completamente seria pero no amenazante ni nada que se le pareciese, y echó a correr velozmente hacia la salida de la cafetería. Qué raro, ¿Se habría molestado de verdad por algo que Sissi, de entre toda la gente, le había dicho?

—¡Altaira!—la llamó William, preocupado porque se lo hubiese tomado mal.

Acto seguido, echó a correr en su búsqueda, dejando de nuevo a Sissi con la palabra en la boca, la cual de momento se daba por satisfecha con creer que había logrado asustar a la rubia. Sin embargo, cuando William se propuso encontrarla, no la halló en ninguna parte. La chica corría a la velocidad de la luz (y nunca más apropiado).

—¿A dónde puede haber ido? Quizás se haya vuelto a su cuarto…

Dicho y hecho: el adolescente moreno corrió hacia el edificio de los dormitorios, subiendo a la planta de las chicas, donde no había ni un alma excepto Emily, a quien le preguntó qué cuarto era el de su amiga misteriosa. Aceptando las indicaciones de la muchacha de las lentes, llegó a la puerta correspondiente, a la cual llamó sin recibir respuesta.

—¿Altaira? Soy William, ¿Estás ahí? Abre, no hagas caso a las tontadas de Sissi.

El silencio fue lo único que recibió a cambio de sus palabras. Insistió unos instantes más, incluso apoyó la oreja a la madera de la puerta para percibir algún sonido, pero nada indicaba que la rubia estuviese allí. El pomo de la puerta, por otra parte, parecía cerrado con llave, y las habitaciones no podían cerrarse desde dentro más que con un pestillo, el cual intuyó con una mirada fugaz (y nunca más apropiado) por la rendija que no estaba puesto. Por lo tanto, su deducción fue que Altaira no estaba en su cuarto.

El siguiente lugar en el que se le ocurrió mirar, por una pura iluminación (y nunca más apropiado) fue su propio cuarto, ya que Altaira sabía de su ubicación cuando llegó el primer día. Bajó al piso inferior y abrió la puerta con la llave ("...Las cerraduras no son un obstáculo para mí", recordó que le había dicho la chica). Desdichadamente, el resultado fue el mismo: no había nadie allí.

—Rayos… Y nunca más apropiado...—William chasqueó la lengua.—¿Dónde se habrá metido Altaira?

Cuando pronunció su nombre, recordó el acuerdo al cual había llegado con ella, y tuvo el impulso de aprovechar que estaba en su estancia para recoger el libro prometido y llevárselo cuando la encontrase, porque estaba convencido de que iba se tropezaría con ella y que pondría todo su empeño para que así fuese. Por lo tanto, abrió el cajón inferior de su cómoda para sacar de él un voluminoso ejemplar que, sin saber muy bien por qué, le había llamado la atención. Le hizo gracia el título, porque recordaba a alguno de sus amigos haber hecho alusión a él burlescamente en alguna situación: "Romeo y Julieta". No recuerda cómo acabó ahí, pero dedujo que se lo regalaron para hacer broma ya que el joven Dunbar y el autor del libro eran tocayos, eso sin contar que William (el que se apellidaba Dunbar) tenía por clásico mote el mismo apelativo que el protagonista masculino de la obra.

"Tiene poesía, por lo cual es bastante probable que Altaira no entienda algunas cosas retóricas" pensó para sí mismo, "pero ahí está la gracia. Tal y como tiene que aprender a hablar, tiene que aprender a leer." caviló, en un sentido metafórico. Dicho lo cual, no quedaba ninguna duda por resolver: guardó el libro en su mochila y salió de su cuarto cerrando con llave, dispuesto a seguir buscando a quien buscaba.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, meditaba cuál sería el siguiente lugar en el que podría ir a ver si daba con ella, no obstante se quedó un poco en blanco. Así pues, decidió hacerse una pregunta para lograr averiguarlo. "Si yo necesitase relajarme un rato cuando estoy de humor de perros y no puedo ir a mi cuarto ni salir de la academia, ¿A dónde iría?"

—¿...La sala de recreo?

No perdía nada por intentarlo, así que decidió probar suerte, por lo que echó a andar hacia dicho lugar. Mientras andaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse porque su cerebro se había puesto a él mismo de ejemplo cuando en realidad buscaba a Altaira. "Será porque me he dado cuenta de que nos parecemos en varias cosas.", dedujo.

Sorprendentemente para él, acertó de calle. De pie al lado de una estantería cerca de la mesa de ping-pong estaba Altaira, dándole la espalda y bebiendo un poco de agua de una botella.

—¿Altaira?

Inmediatamente, tan rápido como se había "dado a la fuga", la rubia balanceó la melena que le atribuía esa característica habia un lado para girarse y clavar su mirada dorada en William, que se acercó a ella lentamente, sin ninguna prisa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has enfadado por lo que te ha dicho Sissi?

—...Estoy bien. ...No estoy enfadada.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué saliste corriendo? Me tenías un poco preocupado.

En lugar de responder, Altaira le tendió la botella de agua de la que segundos antes estaba bebiendo. ¿Era aquella la razón? William creyó que no, hasta que vio la etiqueta del recipiente de plástico. El eslogan de esa marca de agua en particular era "Viento Fresco". Altaira lo interpretó literalmente cuando Sissi le dijo que se fuese a "tomar viento fresco."

—Es increíble...—se sorprendió William, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—...No es increíble. ...Es agua.

—Es que… Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Acaso tenías sed?

—...No. Yo no tengo sed.

Sacudió la cabeza para demostrarse a sí mismo que le quedaba un punto de cordura en el cerebro. Altaira le superaba, en más de un sentido.

—No debería temer olvidarme cuando no haces más que recordármelo: voy a darte ese libro del que hablamos antes. Lo he cogido de mi cuarto.

—...Lo recuerdo. ...Está bien.

Tomaron asiento en un sofá cercano a una ventana (y con tomar asiento, se entendía que primero se acomodó William y a continuación Altaira hizo lo propio) y William desenfundó el libro de su mochila.

—Ea, aquí está. "Romeo y Julieta." ¿Te suena?

—...No oigo nada.

Era oficial. Ese libro para practicar retóricas le iba a hacer mucha falta, urgentemente.

—Me refería a que si recuerdas haber escuchado el nombre antes.

—...Creo que no. ...Lo que sí recuerdo es haber oído esas palabras antes.

—Sí, en las bromas de Odd. Pero no hagas mucho caso a eso...—le contestó el moreno, ruborizándose ligeramente sin razón aparente.—Es igual. Ten. Es un libro que, sinceramente, me gustó bastante. Lo escribió Shakespeare, ¿Recuerdas haberlo oído?

—...Creo que no.

—¿No? Pues fue un dramaturgo muy famoso en su época. Y se llamaba como yo, "William". No deja de hacerme gracia. Además, nació cerquita de donde lo hice yo.

—…¿Dónde fue eso?

Altaira no había especificado al lugar de nacimiento de qué William se refería, pero su compañero respondió con el nombre del suyo… Solo porque, inexplicablemente, entendió involuntariamente que Altaira se refería a él.

—Yo nací en Escocia, en el norte del Reino Unido. Creo que no te lo dije.—sonrió.

—...William Dunbar nació en Escocia… Y William Shakespeare nació cerca de Escocia.

El monótono tono de su síntesis de información hizo que el William Dunbar que había mencionado se partiese de risa en ese mismo instante. El comportamiento de Altaira, aunque no tenía par, le parecía muchas veces gracioso a su peculiar estilo. No le molestaba reírse con Altaira, aunque el único que reía era él. Incluso más, le gustaba mucho reírse con ella.

—Perdona, me ha hecho gracia. Toma. Es una historia de amor de Romeo y Julieta, un hombre y una mujer que se amaban pero que tenían circunstancias adversas que dificultaban ese amor. La verdad sea dicha, hay bastante poesía, por lo que algunas cosas igual te cuestan…

—...Pero tú quieres ayudarme, ¿Verdad?

—...S-sí, claro...—balbuceó ligeramente, con una sonrisilla tímida totalmente impropia de él. De hecho, en ese instante no parecía él mismo.

Con el libro en la mano, Altaira dirigió su brillante mirada al volumen que sostenía, examinándolo cuidadosamente: la portada, la contraportada, el lomo y algunas de sus páginas por encima.

—…¿Su lectura es complicada?

—Bueno… Depende. No te ofendas, pero creo que a ti sí te va a costar un poco.—le comentó, mirando el libro también.—Pero no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo.

—...William… Quiero darte esto. Es un regalo de cumpleaños.

Aquella sí que era buena: no recordaba que hoy fuese su cumpleaños, pero Altaira le tendía una caja ornamentada como si fuese así.

—Altaira… Pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Odd, no el mío.—explicó, confuso.—Todavía falta para mi cumple.

La rubia no dijo nada, solamente se quedó callada, como asimilando la información.

—P-pero no te ofendas, aprecio mucho que me hayas hecho un regalo, aunque no tenías por qué...—pero ya estaba rompiendo el papel de regalo, superado por su curiosidad.

Su sorpresa se acentuó cuando distinguió un sofisticado reproductor de música con unos auriculares modernos en el interior del regalo.

—Vaya, ¿Es para mí? Te fijaste muy bien en que se rompió el que tenía.—rio William, amablemente.—Me gusta mucho, Altaira. Gracias.—le dijo, con una tierna sonrisa.

La susodicha calló un momento. El joven Dunbar comprobó que sus pupilas se habían dilatado un poco, pues le miraba a los ojos con suma atención. Nunca había visto los hermosos ojos dorados de Altaira tan abiertos, tan atentos. Se la quedó mirando él también, diciéndole con la mirada que podría articular una sonrisa para demostrar su buena intención que, por otra parte, no dudaba que la tuviera. Aunque estaba seria y no sonriera, William leía en sus ojos que la rubia había tenido buena intención.

—...Salgamos afuera. Yo empezaré a leer el libro.

—¿Eh? Ah, vale, vale… ¿...Puedes adelantarte tú, por favor? Mira, ahí fuera hay un banco. Puedes sentarte ahí e ir empezando tú. Yo salgo enseguida, ¿Vale?

Alzándose del sofá, Altaira dijo que sí con la cabeza, y acto seguido procedió a salir de la sala de recreo con una elegante parsimonia, dejando tras de sí una estela de misterio, como siempre hacía. Así, por lo menos, pensaba William.

Una vez estuvo sentada en dicho banco, William la observaba desde el interior de la sala por la ventana. Vio que sostenía su libro con mucha delicadeza y que, examinándolo minuciosamente como hacía con todo, comenzaba a realizar la primera hojeada para empezar a leerlo en breve. Lo que William tuvo el impulso de hacer también lo hizo en breve, cuando sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo de su mochila y, abriéndolo por la zona donde dibujaba, sus dedos empezaron a moverse hábiles mientras retrataban en la última página de su cuaderno a la misteriosa Altaira, en un retrato bastante acurado. Iba mirándola varias veces para seguir el modelo, sonriendo cuando retrataba su pulcro cabello y sus hermosos ojos. Sin embargo, vaciló cuando llegó el momento de dibujarle la boca; fue cuando usó su alocada imaginación para imaginarse cómo le gustaría verla: sonriendo. No había sonrisa en su semblante, como jamás la había, pero le gustaría que la hubiera. ¿Qué debía hacer: ser fiel a la realidad y dibujarla seria, o por el contrario seguir sus ideas y hacerla sonreír?

No sabía qué hacer, pero cuando le angustió la duda solo bastó que alzase la mirada para atravesar la ventana y volver a observar detalladamente a Altaira. Inmediatamente al hacer eso, la seriedad de sus dudas cambió a una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de origen desconocido, que era justamente lo que Altaira era para él: porque no sabía de dónde había salido aquella rara chica, pero le hacía sonreír, porque era su amiga.

Y es que William dibujaba cualquier cosa que le interesase, le llenase la cabeza o, simplemente, le gustase.

(...)

**Al fin terminé el siguiente capítulo :) La verdad sea dicha, creía que no lo terminaría para esta semana, pues decir que he estado saturada de deberes y exámenes se queda corto, y la semana que viene no la tengo mucho mejor xP Pero al final me he puesto el turbo y lo he podido escribir todito durante el fin de semana, y la verdad es que lo he pasado bien, como siempre :D La semana que viene no la tengo mucho mejor académicamente hablando, pero yo siempre agradezco vuestra comprensión LOL**

**Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :3 Lo cierto es que opino que el final me ha quedado un poco romanticón, pero eso cada uno puede tener una opinión distinta XD Lo que cuenta es que me ha gustado mucho escribir esa parte especialmente. ^3^**

**Respondo a reviews ahora: **

**draoptimusstar3: **No quiero ser cansina, pero es que ya me estoy quedando sin sinónimos para decirte que tu forma de escribir es sumamente poética y filosófica, la cual cosa me encanta XD Sinceramente, me agrada que te molestes a sacar tus propias conclusiones y corazonadas al respecto. :3 En serio, lo interpreto como que de verdad te gusta mi fic, y no podría ser más feliz. Te lo sigo agradeciendo, tengo que decirlo aunque sea de nuevo ^3^

**The Legend of DN: **Simplemente me gusta desafiar a los dioses, ya que Jim es dios XD Qué cabe pensar de nuestro querido Paco el Rey de la Disco XDDD Según yo, también ha sido justa. Sissi se merecía que le estropearan el peinado, la verdad LOL (soy mala :D) Es que X.A.N.A solo conoce un sentimiento: el odio ;) Lo leí en alguna parte y estoy completamente de acuerdo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. P.D.: Recuerdo que te comenté por MP que William era irlandés, pero lo leí mal, lo siento, es escocés. No sé de dónde saqué aquello, supongo que de la necesidad de que coincidiese con mi viaje escolar a Irlanda LOL Pero no, mi niño indómito es escocés, cosa que me da igual siempre que no le pierda de vista *gritos de fangirl* XDDDD

**Creo que por el momento no me queda nada más que decir, pero si alguien quiere que comente algo al respecto, solo tiene que decírmelo y contestaré XD Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo por el momento, el cual espero que no se demore especialmente :) Muchos abrazos y deseos de felicidad XD **

**Codelyokofan210399**


	7. Capítulo 7

"_Vale la pena conocer al enemigo...Entre otras cosas por la posibilidad de que algún día se convierta en un amigo."—Margaret Thatcher._

Una nueva jornada cotidiana se cernía sobre la academia Kadic un día de diario más. El sol brillaba tímidamente tras algunas nubes que eclipsaban ligeramente su brillo sin par, dando a todos los adormecidos estudiantes cierto ambiente agradable que vagaba neutro entre la languidez de la lluvia y la potencia de un brillante sol de verano. Un brillo ciertamente perezoso.

Sin embargo, un singular profesor de gimnasia no necesitaba para nada que el sol iluminase todo a su paso con excesivo fulgor; ya tenía algo pensado para que otra clase de estrellas más metafóricas brillasen con luz propia.

Mientras tanto, en el extremo opuesto de la academia, muchos colegiales ya se habían levantado, aseado, vestido y desayunado a esa hora de la mañana. William, quien formaba parte de ese grupo de escolares, había tomado la opción de ataviarse directamente con sus ropas deportivas, pues la primera clase consistía en educación física, así como acercarse a la cantina para buscar un vaso de leche y un cruasán que echarse al cuerpo para empezar el día de mejor humor.

Por otra parte, Altaira había hecho básicamente lo mismo que él como parte de su rutina diaria, no obstante se había permitido saltarse la parte del desayuno… Otra vez. En su lugar, no despegaba la mirada del libro que el moreno rebelde le había prestado hacía unos días. Tal y como supuso, daba señales de leer muy objetivamente, sin embargo a William le pareció que se lo estaba tomando bastante en serio… Si es que sabía tomarse las cosas de otra manera distinta. Sus orbes áureas eran competentemente hábiles de leer y vigilar no darse con otros alumnos al mismo tiempo. A ojos del joven Dunbar, ese solamente era uno de los tantos detalles que hacían de su amiga rubia alguien _peculiar_. Pero, ¿Quién era él para criticar eso? Él, por su parte, tampoco se consideraba alguien demasiado corriente. Algo más que compartían.

Todavía faltaban unos cinco minutos para comenzar la clase: el tiempo justo para una canción. Y mientras lo fuese, William no iba a vacilar al respecto. Sacó de su bolsillo el modernísimo reproductor que le había regalado Altaira en retorno por el favor del libro—O al menos, eso supuso, ya que ella dijo que era un regalo de cumpleaños cuando no eran tales fechas. "Solo quería hacerme un regalo para darme las gracias y dijo lo del cumpleaños pensándose que la gente solo se regala por los cumpleaños.", pensó William.—y se puso los auriculares en las orejas mientras subía el volumen al máximo, no importándole que podría ganarse la enemistad de sus tímpanos.

Empezó a canturrear o a silbar cualquier canción aleatoria que desfilase por sus oídos con pose mundana, acomodándose informalmente en un banco de madera de las cercanías. Absorto en no encontrar ningún punto visual en que fijarse concretamente, no se percató siquiera de que, como espontáneamente, en un acto incontrolable, sus ojos acabaron sobre Altaira, que en un banco distinto continuaba leyendo, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al igual que había sucedido cuando había sentido el impulso de dibujarla, su mirada la buscaba para no desquitarse de ella en un buen rato.

Los brillantes ojos de la chica ahora estaban concentrados en devorar palabra por palabra el libro que él le había prestado, cayéndole su melenita dorada por la cara y acariciando la portada, rodeando el título: "Romeo y Julieta". Una historia de amor trágico, y William lo sabía mejor que ella. Y él creía en el destino: "Dos personas que no se conocen pero que son tal para cual.", era como solía ejemplificarlo. Sin embargo, encontró una nueva cuando, observando a Altaira, saltó en su reproductor una canción en particular. Y dado cuál era, aquello solo podía ser obra del caprichoso destino en el que tanto creía.

—"I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe someday you and me will run away. I just want you to know. I wanna be your Romeo… Hey Juliet." (*)

Tarareó inconscientemente esos versos en particular para sí mismo, y fue solo cuando hizo la traducción en su cabeza y se percató de lo que realmente estaba diciendo que un intensísimo rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, aunque pronto volvió su sonrisa, al parecer para quedarse. Tampoco sabía por qué le ocurría aquello; eran simplemente reacciones tan aleatorias como la aparición de la canción en el reproductor. Pero como siempre decía, aunque no supiese el motivo, podría dejarlo pasar siempre y cuando le gustase la sensación, y ese era el caso.

—¡...Tierra llamando a William! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Aquello le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Ojiplático, se sacó los auriculares de las orejas para comprobar que la pandilla al completo de los Guerreros Lyoko se habían aproximado a él y, cómo no, Odd le estaba chillando en la oreja.

—Ahí va, lo siento, ni os había visto llegar.—rio, para quitarle hierro al asunto

—Vaya, gracias por la información, no nos habíamos dado cuenta.—comentó Ulrich, sarcástico como de costumbre, pero sin ninguna mala fe.

—¡Vaya, menos mal! ¡Creíamos que habías muerto!—bromeó Odd.—¿Qué mirabas tanto, tan embobado, eh?

—Oh, nada, nada. Estaba escuchando algo de música, y me he perdido en mi mundo, como de costumbre. Yo…

Con andares premeditadamente mecánicos, para ser fiel a la costumbre, la rubia había abandonado su asiento y, con el libro famoso entreabierto en la mano, se abrió paso en el círculo que aquella conversación había formado.

—Ah, buenos días, Altaira.—la saludó risueña Yumi.

—...Vale, ya entiendo.—insinuó Odd, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, para acabar guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

Inmediatamente, William se alzó de su asiento, rojo de ¿Ira?

—¡Odd!—chilló, altamente ruborizado.—¡¿Y-ya estamos otra vez?!

Más que el estar enfadado, William solo estaba demostrando que se había dado por aludido, o eso le pareció al de la cresta, que reía más y más.

—...Son las ocho en punto. Es hora de ir a clase.

—Tienes razón.—concedió Aelita, sonriente.—¿Qué os toca ahora, chicos?

—Educación física con "Mister Prefiero no hablar del tema".—ironizó la japonesa.

—¿En...En serio? Eso no puede ser.—intervino Jeremy, sorprendido.—Jim nos vino a decir ayer que era a nosotros los de cuarto los que teníamos gimnasia a primera hora.

Dicha revelación pilló por sorpresa a todo el mundo: No podía ser que ambos cursos tuvieran al mismo profesor a la misma hora, porque por mucho que Jim hubiese tenido mil y una profesiones, no podía duplicarse. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: iban a tener ambos la clase al mismo tiempo. Pero ¿Por qué?

—A saber lo que se está cociendo aquí, pero creo que Jim está maquinando algo.—opinó el joven Dunbar, alzando una ceja en gesto de suspicacia.

—...No creo que haya mucha relación entre cocer y las máquinas.

—Eh, no, no. Yo tampoco lo creo, no quería decir eso. Espera, ahora te lo explico. ¿De acuerdo?—le dijo William a Altaira mientras andaban hacia el campo de atletismo, a lo que ella hizo que sí con la cabeza. A continuación, se volvió ligeramente.—¿Venís?

Asintiendo también, Ulrich ya se disponía a echar a andar hacia el mismo lugar que el moreno y la rubia. Sin embargo, un rápido manotazo de bloqueo por parte del adolescente de morado se lo impidió.

—Enseguida vamos, ¿De acuerdo? Id tirando vosotros.—respondió Odd.

El muchacho indómito se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando junto a Altaira, al tiempo que parecía irle explicando el significado de su "metáfora". Detrás, los Guerreros Lyoko miraban cómo se alejaban, el más bajito de todos con malicia.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, so payaso?—le retó Ulrich, extrañado.

—¿Habéis visto eso? ¡William el Casanova ataca de nuevo! ¡Sólo hay que ver cómo le tira los tejos a la nueva! ¿Es que estáis ciegos?

—Creo que estás exagerando, Odd. Solo están charlando.—opinó la pelirrosa.

—Sí, y además, William solo le explica lo que significan las frases hechas, porque se las toma muy literalmente. O eso me ha parecido...—reforzó el de las gafas, pensativo.

—¿No pueden ser solamente amigos?—inquirió Yumi, cruzada de brazos.

—¡Huy, claro! ¡Si son tan amigos como Ulrich y tú, ya puedo ir buscando esmoquin para la boda!—les picó, antes de echarse a reír.

No sabían si lo hacía a propósito, pero Odd era tremendamente capaz de despertar en todo el mundo instintos de asesino sanguinario. Eso mismo surgió en Ulrich y Yumi, que tras calmarse ligeramente, acordaron junto con el resto de ir en busca del par que se había adelantado anteriormente.

—Y es por eso que cuando digo que "algo se cuece" o "algo está maquinando" quiere decir que alguien está preparando algo, normalmente desagradable. ¿Entiendes?

—...Creo que sí. Entonces, si alguien prepara un plan malvado contra alguien, está "maquinando" algo, ¿Es correcto?

—Sí, eso es. Caray, menuda imaginación.—comentó William, risueño.

—...Imaginación… ...Quizás.

—Por eso decía que Jim estaba maquinando algo. Vamos a averiguar qué es, ¿Te parece? Vamos a dejar las cosas en el vestuario y te veo a la salida, ¿Vale?

Mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba, Altaira articuló un nuevo asenso con la cabeza y, junto a Aelita y Yumi, accedió al cambiador de las chicas a dejar su bolsa. Asimismo lo hicieron los chicos, para a continuación encontrarse todos para dar inicio a la peculiar lección que se les avecinaba.

—Vamos a empezar de una vez, panda de tortugas.—les interceptó un entusiasta Jim.

—Primero, ¿Nos puedes explicar por qué hoy hacemos clase con los de tercero?

—Vaya, vaya, Belpois, veo que tus gafas están bien graduadas.—asintió Jim—Pues veréis. Hoy vamos a hacer una clase conjunta, porque hoy es un día especial que dedicaremos al más noble de todos los deportes…

Miles de opciones circularon por las mentes de todos: tenis, fútbol, baloncesto…

—¡...El baile!—anunció a los cuatro vientos, eufórico.

Aquello demostró ser ciertamente inaudito para todos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Paco el Rey de la Discoteca nos va a hacer bailar a nosotros?—rio Odd.

—¡Della Robbia!—saltó inmediatamente.—Para los incultos que no estén al día, os informo de que hoy es el día internacional de la Danza, algo que todo el mundo debería celebrar, y por lo tanto no vamos a ser menos. Así que, ¡Andando!

—Ahora que lo dices, Odd, creo que Jim ha organizado todo esto para demostrar que sólo porque él bailase disco no ha de sentirse ridículo...—le comentó Ulrich a su amigo.

El serio castaño se topó de narices con el semblante poco amigable de su profesor de Educación Física, a lo cual se quedó completamente aturdido.

—¡Te he escuchado, Stern! ¡Eres muy gracioso! Pues ya que eres tan bueno sacando conclusiones, espero que saques que vas a ser el primero en bailar.

Inmediatas risas lo inundaron todo a su paso azorando a Ulrich, que bufó, irritado. Más aún lo hizo cuando alguien con ese mismo adjetivo por apellido.

—¡Me muero por ver tu flamante actuación, Ulrich querido! ¡Si quieres podemos bailar juntitos una canción romántica en parejas!—chilló Sissi, dando un paso adelante.

—¡No me estás ayudando, Sissi!

—Lo siento, Sissi, pero hoy no va a poder ser. Ulrich ya ha desayunado y nos hemos olvidado de traer la fregona para limpiar sus vómitos.—la atacó William, divertido.

Quien había tenido tiempo de parar de reír reanudó la acción acto seguido, mientras Sissi se callaba la boca, rabiosa y observando al moreno que había tenido la osadía de meterse con ella otra vez. Más se enfadó cuando oyó al joven Dunbar preguntarle a su amiga de cabellos rubios si le daba la razón y esta contestó que así era, estoicamente. Una poderosa ira atrapó a la hija del director, quien no pretendía dejar pasar aquello.

No obstante, de mientras, la odiosa clase de baile conjunta había dado comienzo, y tal y como había augurado perversamente Jim, Ulrich tuvo la desdicha de ser el primero. Sin embargo, no fue tan horrible como había presupuesto, pues el ejercicio únicamente consistía en una prueba bastante sencilla: un poco de música (moderna, por suerte para ellos) y hacer no demasiados pasos en una demostración simple. Ulrich hizo lo propio, con una danza bastante influenciada por las artes marciales que practicaba con más ímpetu. Al final, incluso Jim se dio por satisfecho, y todos aplaudieron un poco.

—No está mal, Stern. Y ahora, ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Varios alumnos más fueron desfilando: algunos lo hacían mejor, otros peor, con más ganas, con menos, con unos estilos u otros, etcétera. Todo iba más o menos normal para todo el mundo, hasta que de repente…

—¡Eh, Dunbar! Te toca a ti. A ver qué sabes hacer.—le impuso Jim.

—¿Eh?—inquirió confuso el interpelado, abriendo sus orbes azul oscuro de par en par.

Prácticamente en el acto, Sissi no pudo evitar un pícaro mohín y una sonrisilla pérfida. Si en algo William era un negado total, era en el baile.

—Ehm, yo… Nah, Jim, no me apetece...—mintió el moreno.

—¡Venga, Dunbar! No irás a quedarte todo el rato allí quieto, ¿No?

El susodicho tragó saliva, incómodo. Quedar en ridículo delante de todo el colegio no formaba parte de sus planes para la jornada de ese día. Sin duda, si Sissi planeaba tomarse la justicia por su mano para vengarse por el anterior comentario, se le había presentado una ocasión dorada. Y hablando de "dorada", se lo ocurrió, también tenía cuentas pendientes con alguien que poseía esa característica, así que…

—Jim, Jim...—gritó alzando la mano, con mala fe.—¿Por qué no le dices a Altaira que baile con él? Igual así le apetece más, como son tan amigos…

Escuchó su nombre, y aquello llamó su atención, sin embargo no se podía decir que la estoica muchacha estuviese menos perdida que William, ya que miraba la escena demostrando perfectamente que así era como se encontraba.

—Hm… Bueno, está bien, pero que sea rapidito. N'Aima, acércate tú también.

Caminando pesadamente, una atónita Altaira se acercó a William, quien no se encontraba mucho mejor en esos instantes, maldiciendo a Sissi para sus adentros.

—¿...Qué tenemos que hacer, William?—le preguntó, mortalmente seria.

—Pues… Bailar, supongo.—le respondió, embarazoso.

—…¿Bailar?

—Ya sabes, "moverte según lo que te digan tus sentimientos."—definió, marcando las comillas con los dedos para indicar lo pesado que se le hacía la situación.

—…¿Sentimientos?

Casi lo había dicho como si no supiera lo que era eso.

—Pues… Sí. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?—cuestionó William, mirándola a la cara y tratando de entender su respuesta.

Parecía que la rubia no iba a articular ninguna réplica, o quizás no estaba del todo segura en cuanto a cómo hacerlo, así que se quedó quieta en el sitio, callando y otorgando. Sin embargo, en una situación como aquella, William necesitaba una respuesta, por incoherente que fuese, todo para no acabar con la conversación y que le engancharan para hacer la actividad que peor realizaba con diferencia.

—Altaira… ¿Estás intentando decirme algo?

Tras lo cual, el joven Dunbar interceptó su mirada con la suya propia, observando con atención, no por vez primera, las orbes amarillentas de la chica, en las que trató de leer alguna explicación a su anterior interrogante. Lo único que pudo intuir en ellas era un misterioso brillo de ¿Duda? Pero de nuevo, no pudo interpretar exactamente el significado de aquella vacilación. ¿Estaba diciendo que "sentimientos" era confuso o que sus sentimientos eran confusos?

Por muy liada con el idioma que estuviese, era físicamente imposible que no supiera lo que era un sentimiento, incluso siendo una muchacha tan estoica. Por lo tanto, solo quedaba plausible la segunda opción: Que tenía sentimientos confusos. No obstante, aquello planteaba una nueva cuestión: ¿Por qué sus sentimientos eran confusos?

De algo estaba seguro: Altaira se lo había comunicado exclusivamente a él, por lo que el mensaje le tenía por destinatario. "Eso significa…", pensó, "¿Que son confusos sus sentimientos sobre _mí_?"

Inmediatamente, se ruborizó frente a Altaira, quien pareció notarlo y alzó momentáneamente las cejas, señal de que se había percatado de ello, lo cual solo hizo que el color rojo de las mejillas del escocés se acentuase. Tantos pensamientos internos únicamente hacían que él mismo acabase por plantearle si a él le pasaba igual. ¿Sus sentimientos eran confusos? Y, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, estaba convencido de que, si existía, la índole de esa duda era nada más y nada menos la que Odd le llevaba insinuando constantemente. La cuestión era ¿Estaba confuso al respecto?

—¡Dunbar! ¡Que aunque estés callado como un muerto te sigo viendo, listillo!—le recriminó Jim, cruzándose de brazos.—Vamos, ¿A qué estáis esperando?

No por hacerse el despistado a propósito, pese a que nadie le iba a creer si se lo contase a alguien, ya se había olvidado por completo de que le tocaba bailar con Altaira para la clase. Sin embargo, confuso como le había dejado la chica (sin ni siquiera abrir la boca, lo cual ya era el colmo), todavía podría bailar menos, puesto que había acabado de perder la poca concentración que le quedaba. Si tenía que moverse dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos del momento, la coreografía iba a quedar, además de horrenda, tremendamente bizarra.

Solo podía sacarle de esa un auténtico milagro; milagro que terminó por llegar. Desde la lejanía, resonó en la atmósfera del campo de atletismo el timbre de cambio de clase. Se había salvado por un pelo. Si es que, exceptuando el que marcaba el inicio de las clases, ese timbre podría llegar a ser muy agradable. No recordaba ni una sola situación en la que se hubiese sentido más liberado y aliviado.

—Vaya, vaya, menudo par con suerte.—masculló el profesor de gimnasia, cínico.

—¡Aaaaah!—gritó Sissi, fastidiada y cubriéndose de la explosión de su propia bomba.—¡Os ha salvado la campana, par de atontados!

—Te veo luego, Altaira.—le sonrió, triunfal e ignorando deliberadamente a Sissi, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de incertidumbre.

—...De acuerdo. Adiós, nos vemos luego.

—¡¿L-lo hacéis a propósito?!—se exasperó Sissi, molesta.

Pero en la mentalidad rencorosa de Sissi, aquello no iba a acabar así. Se encaminó al vestidor de chicas, con su plan frustrado en sus hombros. Sin embargo, aquello no quería decir que no tuviera nada más pensado en la recámara.

—Caray, William, de buena te has librado. Y nosotros también.—rio Odd, ya en el cambiador de hombres.

Ni siquiera reaccionó a la broma del de la cresta, y no porque ya estuviese perfectamente acostumbrado (lo cual era asimismo el caso), sino porque su mente estaba hecha un remolino. Admitió que quizás sólo se estaba creando una película inexistente en su cabeza, que quizás vislumbró algo en los ojos de Altaira que le pareció lo que no era, pero, si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué esa extraña sensación seguía allí pegada sin intención de marcharse? Estaba hecho un completo lío; necesitaba despejarse un rato, o aquello le iba a volver completamente loco.

—Dime, Altaira, ¿Se te da bien el baile? Es que ahora, como entenderás, nos hemos quedado sin saberlo.—le comentó Yumi, simpáticamente, en el vestuario.

—Hmpft. No lo creo. Con lo vacilona que es, no hubiera dejado escapar la oportunidad de demostrarnos que hace algo bien, justo como William. Pero como no se le da bien, se raja, de nuevo como William. Siempre con y como el payaso de William.—bufó Sissi.

La sala estaba desierta a excepción de las cuatro chicas que "hablaban", porque Altaira no metía baza en absoluto y las demás, más que "hablar", solo discutían.

—No seas cruel con la pobre Altaira, Sissi. Quizá solo le daba vergüenza bailar en público, llegó hace no mucho, entiéndelo.—la defendió la pelirrosa.

—¡Hum! ¡No es tan vergonzosa como para burlarse de una diosa omnipotente como yo!—se quejó la hija del director, indignada.

—...Que sí, que sí, lo que tú digas. Es inútil discutir contigo. ¿Vienes, Aelita?

—Sí, ya he terminado, vamos. Hasta luego, Altaira.—se despidió la interpelada.

—...Adiós, hasta luego.—susurró la víctima y el verdugo de Sissi, lacónica.

La japonesa y su amiga abandonaron el vestuario despidiéndose de Altaira, dejándola peligrosamente sola con la odiosa Sissi que, una vez más, amenazaba con hacer alguna de las suyas. De momento, no obstante, ninguna dijo nada.

Altaira se alzó de uno de los bancos y se escondió tras las taquillas para la ropa para quitarse la camiseta de educación física, y luego volvió a donde estaba anteriormente para ponerse una muda limpia, Sissi escrutándola de cerca con la mirada.

—¿Hm? Oye, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?—le preguntó Sissi, aparentemente haciendo un paréntesis, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y señalándola.

La rubia, por si Sissi se había hecho alguna esperanza, no respondió, y le dio la espalda cubriéndose el pecho con la mano, dando a entender que no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie, y menos con alguien como ella. Fue cuando no encontró su famosa bolsa amarilla donde la había dejado que tuvo que romper su voto de silencio.

—…¿Dónde se encuentra mi bolsa de la ropa?

—¿Hum? ¿Hablas de esa aberración a la moda con asas color amarillo canario? Creo que lo tienes detrás de la puerta de salida.—la retó Sissi, maliciosa.

No sin hacer un pequeñísimo mohín de duda, Altaira se alzó de su asiento y, descalza y en ropa interior tapada solamente por sus blanquecinos brazos, abrió ligeramente la puerta del vestuario para divisar su bolsa en el exterior, a unos tres pasos. Decidida a cogerla con total naturalidad, colocó un tope en la puerta para que no se cerrase y salió fuera para tomarla y volver dentro a cambiarse.

No fue hasta que no escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí y una risilla de Sissi tras ella que se dio la vuelta, golpeando la puerta con suavidad.

—...Abre la puerta. No puedo abrirla desde fuera.

—Ese es tu problema, querida. No haber salido.—le espetó, irónicamente pícara.

—...Tengo que ponerme la ropa en el vestuario. En el vestuario se pone la ropa.

—Vaya, qué pena me das. Haberlo pensado antes de atreverte a plantarme cara, doña mudita. Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo te paso un pañuelo por la ventana para William tenga con qué limpiarse la sangre de la nariz cuando te vea.—la retó, con mala fe, y articulando una risa llenita de hipocresía.

El nombre del muchacho escocés se repitió ambiguo en su cerebro, e inmediatamente después de que el eco hubiese acabado, los ojos dorados de Altaira se abrieron de par en par. Raramente en alguien como ella, parecía ¿Afectada?

—…¡Abre la puerta! ¡Abre la puerta!

Obviamente, Sissi no estaba por la labor de hacer lo que ella le dijese, únicamente por procurar no ahogarse de la risa al otro lado. Al ver que las cosas no sucedían como ella no quería que sucediesen, la rubia empezó a enervarse ligeramente, y cuando se cansó de aporrear la puerta sin que cediese, alzó los brazos como si realmente estuviese retando a la lámina de madera y no a Sissi.

—…¡Abre la puerta! ¡Abre la puerta!—insistió hasta la saciedad.

No obstante, la suerte del timbre no la acompañó esa vez. Atraído por el sonido de los golpes en la puerta, otra serie de pasos se aproximó hacia ella…

—¿Hm?

...Para su desdicha, alguien la había visto, y ese alguien no era otro que William.

—¡A-Altaira!—chilló enseguida el escocés, tras comprobar que la chica iba solamente vestida con su ropa interior.—¡¿Q-q-qué haces?!—preguntó atónito y colorado.

Se dio la vuelta, alertada por aquella voz familiar, y tan pronto como comprobó que el joven Dunbar la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, movió rápidamente sus brazos para taparse especialmente la zona izquierda del pecho.

—¡Aaaaah!—gritó ella, visiblemente incómoda, bajando la mirada para cubrirse.

Aquella reacción tan efusiva bastó para devolver a William a la realidad, quien dilucidó que se estaba comportando como un idiota por quedarse parado ante algo tan nimio y más cuando Altaira se encontraba en esa situación tan vergonzosa para ella.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila! No pasa nada.—trató de calmarla, mientras se quitaba apresuradamente su moderna chaqueta marrón.—Ten, anda, ponte esto…

Con un gesto veloz, Altaira tiró de la chaqueta y se giró de nuevo para ponérsela sin estar bajo la mirada de William, quien no tuvo la reacción de apartar la mirada, atónito como se había quedado ante una visión de ese calibre.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Altaira? M-me vas a perdonar, pero ¿Q-qué haces medio desnuda fuera del vestuario?—inquirió el moreno indómito, algo ruborizado aún.

—¡Vaya, William! ¡Llegas justo en el momento oportuno! ¡Relájate y disfruta de las vistas!—rio Sissi, triunfal, al otro lado de la puerta.

Su sorpresa, inmediatamente, se metamorfoseó en una profunda rabia.

—¡Sissi! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ridiculizar a Altaira de esta manera?!—saltó a defenderla, profundamente iracundo.

—Eso dirás tú, yo creo que esto sí tiene mucha gracia.—y rio todavía más.

Era inútil tratar de convencer a Sissi para que dejase a un lado sus maquiavélicos planes, así que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de que Altaira no se sintiese mal ante lo ocurrido. Cuando la miró de nuevo, con la cabeza gacha, la melena bajándole por la cara y cubriéndosela en un acto que interpretó como vergüenza, abrigándose solamente con su chaqueta, que le cubría hasta poco más abajo de la cintura, e incluso un ligero temblor manando de su cuerpo, reforzó su teoría, así que con toda la delicadeza que logró reunir, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la hizo mirarle a los ojos, una vez más; quizás ya estaba delirando, pero le pareció que aquello la había tranquilizado profundamente.

—Tranquila, Altaira. Te llevaré a tu cuarto, no te preocupes.—susurró William, amable.

Tras lo cual, le faltó tiempo para coger la mano de Altaira, dispuesto a guiarla rápidamente para que acabase aquella embarazosa situación. En ese caso, el viejo truco de imaginar a todos desnudos para evitar los nervios no funcionaba lo más mínimo, pues solo de pensar que la rubia estaba pasando por un mal trago, una inquietud le invadió cada molécula del cuerpo.

De hecho, estaba tan atacado que no fue del todo capaz de pensar en alguna ruta menos transitada, pese a que no se toparon con nadie mientras corrían para llegar al edificio de los dormitorios. Durante toda la carrera, William no pudo evitar notar que la mano de su compañera presentaba un ligero matiz de frío, quizás a causa de los nervios, lo cual tachó de normal, dadas las circunstancias.

—Hey, Altaira, tienes un poco fría la mano, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—...N-no noto nada.—Más bien, daba la impresión de que le preocupaba un poquito más el estar paseando por la academia en ropa interior contra su voluntad.

No se hizo más de rogar y la escoltó diligentemente a su habitación en el piso de las chicas. Para ello, sin embargo, tenían que pasar primeramente por la planta de los chicos, quienes no eran ciegos y lanzaron vítores y risas al aire. Aquello solo hizo que el escocés se apresurase más y desease que no hubiera nadie en la planta superior.

Se equivocó. En aquel momento, la suerte no parecía estar de lado de ninguno. Solo habría una veintena, pero a William le pareció que había miles de estudiantes que les escrutaban a ambos con sus miradas curiosas y sus risitas burlescas. Algunas se atrevían incluso a pronunciar frasecillas con cierto picante, pues la imagen daba lugar a muchísimas interpretaciones. Como si físicamente se hubiese tragado un poco de ese picante, el moreno indómito adoptó un color rojizo que cualquier tomate envidiaría.

Velozmente, el joven Dunbar hurgó en la bolsa de su amiga (supuso que, ya que en esa ocasión no tenía muchos bolsillos disponibles) para localizar la llave de su cuarto, la cual tras unos segundos interminables, la encontró y abrió apresuradamente la puerta de la rubia con ella, para luego tironearla del brazo y hacerla entrar tan rápido como logró. Aquello se había prolongado demasiado.

—Madre mía...—vaciló William, todavía colorado y aguantando la puerta como si en cualquier momento se fuera a precipitar hacia el suelo.

Altaira seguía en aquella pose que reflejaba vergüenza: ligeramente agazapada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras se cubría mejor con la chaqueta y con la cabeza bajada, en una expresión fríamente solemne.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no te vestiste antes de que echáramos a correr? Tenías la ropa en la bolsa, ¿No?

—...Los vestuarios están para ponerse la ropa, ¿Verdad?

No quiso darle más vueltas al tema: estaba claro que Altaira seguía tomándose las cosas literalmente, y no deseaba rizar más el rizo después de todo lo que había pasado

—Esa Sissi te la ha jugado bien. Será víbora...—gruñó el moreno.

—...No me ha parecido esto ningún juego.

—Eh, no, no, ya. Vaya que no.—admitió.—Siento lo que ha pasado, Altaira. Espero que no lo hayas pasado muy mal.

—...Estaré bien. ...Creo. ...Gracias.

Sus estoicas gracias hicieron que William se fijase una vez más en su cara (no en el resto; no era el pervertido que todos ahora mismo se creían que era): los nervios la habían despeinado y alterado un poco, pero no era que le desagradase del todo. Después de todo, seguía siendo su amiga, ¿No?

—...William…

—¿Eh?—preguntó, embobado, para reaccionar un poco después.—Oh, vaya, lo siento. Te dejo vestirte. Ya me devolverás la chaqueta, no temas por eso, de verdad, no me corre prisa. Perdona, me he quedado empanado.

—...No hace falta que te empanes. ...No eres ningún bocadillo. ...Y si la prisa no te corre, no hace falta que la persigas...

—Oh. Ya.—y rio ligeramente, para aliviar la tensión.

—...Esto…

—¿Sí, Altaira? ¿Te preocupa algo?

—¿...Viste algo...En mí?

En ese instante, se preguntó por qué no le había asegurado antes que la respuesta era negativa, cuando eso le habría hecho ganar muchos puntos positivos para calmarla.

—No te preocupes, no he visto nada, te lo prometo.

—¿...Como si estuvieses ciego?

—Más o menos. Anda, cámbiate. Luego hablamos sobre cómo vengarnos, ¿Vale?—sonrió maliciosamente, con un gesto de aprobación y un guiño cómplice.

Ella, solamente, dijo que sí con la cabeza en lo que William abandonaba el cuarto lo más rápido posible para evitar comentarios con cierta obscenidad a su costa. Necesitaba calmarse un poco, así que de nuevo se conectó la música a los oídos. Y de nuevo, esa canción seguía allí para darle la bienvenida a su "tranquilidad".

—¿Como si estuviera ciego…? ...Quién sabe.

Y es que la ceguera podía deberse a muchas causas, y no todas eran físicas. Un claro contraejemplo era la ceguera perpetua que provocaba el amor, aunque Altaira no podría haber notado que aquello era una frase hecha. La cuestión era...Que William sí lo podría haber notado.

**(...)**

_*****__**Traducción:**__** Creo que estás bien, realmente me vuelves loco. Quizás algún día tú y yo huiremos. Solo quiero que sepas: Quiero ser tu Romeo… Hey Julieta. Aprovecho para decir que la canción original se llama **_**Hey Juliet, **_**de LMNT. ¿He de decir el porqué me parece tan adecuada? X3**_

_**Muy buenas a todo el mundo de nuevo. Siento que este capítulo se haya demorado un poco más a lo que lo hace normalmente el resto, me estaba recuperando de exámenes por doquier y fui a celebrar un cumpleaños familiar, así que… XD Pero he logrado acabarlo, y aquí lo traigo para vosotros :) Una vez más, espero que os guste. **_

_**Dicho esto, contesto x):**_

**The Legend of DN: **No sabía bien bien qué libro elegir, aunque había pensado que fuera de Shakespeare para hacer la gracieta de los dos William xD Hasta que decidí que, dadas las circunstancias, la respuesta era obvia XD Así es, j*** XDDD Lo del agua creo que ya te lo comenté, espero que lo hayas entendido :3 Voto también por eso, gabinete de conspiración XD Solo espero que madure, después de lo que pasa en este oWo Je, je, ese toque me gustó mucho ;)

**draoptimusstar3:** William Shakespeare envidiaría tu poesía, en serio XD Por lo menos, yo sí lo hago ;) Gracias por tus preciosas palabras, no me canso de agradecértelas :D Espero que te vaya gustando, como siempre. :)

**WindDragon-19:** Ya hablamos por MP, pero aprovecho para reiterarte que te comprendo en ese aspecto XD No te preocupes por eso. Soy experta en dar infartitos LOL Gracias por tus ánimos, me encorajan, junto con los de todos, para continuar escribiendo, pese a todas las tareas que puedan ponerme. Kyrucorto ,)

_**Me despido aquí una vez más. Espero volver lo más prontito posible, de mientras aprovecho para volver a daros las gracias a todos por todo vuestro apoyo, significa muchísimo para mí. **_

_**Besos, abrazos, y una enorme sonrisa de mi parte. **_

_**Codelyokofan210399**_


	8. Capítulo 8

"_Un solo enemigo puede hacer más daño que el bien que pueden hacer diez amigos juntos."—Jonathan Swift._

—¿Alguien me recuerda lo que era un año luz?

La voz dubitativa de Odd despegó la mirada de sus compañeros, los Guerreros Lyoko, de sendos libros que cada uno estaba leyendo. Le observaron con ojo crítico, sorprendidos de que, milagrosamente, el de morado estuviese estudiando.

—Es la distancia que recorre la luz en un año, ¿No?—respondió Yumi, con certeza.

—Ah, vale, pues eso. ¿Y qué a qué velocidad va? Bah, seguro que no es nada comparado con lo rápido que se mueve mi coche.—vaciló el de la cresta.

—¿Estás comparando la luz con un coche, Odd?—se rio Aelita, palmeándose la frente.

—Si un coche llega a 250 kilómetros por hora, la luz tiene una velocidad de 1080 millones de kilómetros por hora. Imagínate, pedazo de bobo.—le corrigió Jeremy, altivo.

—En serio, ¿Cómo quieren que nos acordemos de todo este rollazo?—se quejó Ulrich, bostezando larga y tendidamente.—Mi reino por unas vacaciones…

—Ánimo, que solo quedan otros tres trabajos.—ironizó Aelita, aunque sonriente.

Cruzando la zona del campus que coincidía con su panorama de visión apareció William, con cara de pocos amigos, los puños cerrados y con un ligero rubor en la cara.

—Eh, hablando de velocidad de la luz, sea lo que sea no tiene nada que envidiar a William.—bromeó Odd, riendo.—¡Eh, Casanova, echa el freno!

Alertado por su compañero/amigo/víctima ocasional de intento de asesinato, el moreno escocés aminoró su marcha por el campus y, tranquilizándose un ápice, se acercó a la pandilla reunida alrededor de un banco de madera.

—Hola, tíos. Lo siento, no os he visto, no estoy de muy buen humor ahora mismo.

—Ya lo vemos, ya.—aseguró la japonesa.—¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Miradle, está rojo como un tomate! Eh, venga, desembucha. ¿Problemas con Julieta, Romeo? ¿La princesa Altaira te ha dado plantón?—dijo Odd, guiñando un ojo.

—¡N-no!—negó, aturdido.—B-bueno, sí… Quiero decir, más o menos.

—¿William tartamudeando? Esto es grave, sin duda.—comentó la pelirrosa, amable.

—Tiene que ver con Altaira, sí.—admitió por fin el joven Dunbar, frotándose la nuca en señal de corte.—Pero no estoy enfadado con ella. Estoy enfadado por otra cosa...—recordó, enseguida poniéndose a la defensiva.—Iba al despacho de Delmas a decirle cuatro cosas sobre la ricura de hija que tiene.

Enseguida, pero no para su sorpresa, dedujeron que la odiosa Sissi estaba de por medio en aquella situación, así que optaron por preguntar por detalles para ponerse en antecedentes. Condescendiente, William les explicó todo el asunto con pelos y señales: lo que sucedió en el vestuario por culpa de Sissi, las consecuencias que todo eso tuvo para la rubia estoica y el cómo había pasado de Casanova a pervertido en un instante.

—Sissi se ha pasado de la raya. Cómo no.—bufó un irritado Ulrich.

—Sí, pero no creo que hablar con el director te sirva para mucho, sinceramente.—intervino el rubio de las gafas.—Sissi no va a cambiar por ahora.

—...Ya, tenéis razón. Es que me da mucha rabia que sea así de irritante. Es que… Imaginaos cómo os sentiríais vosotros si os hicieran eso. Imaginaos lo mal que lo debe de haber pasado Altaira. Y todo por culpa de esa idiota, que además, fue la que empezó todo esto...—refunfuñó William, iracundo.

Les parecía muy correcto se mosquease ante una situación de semejante calibre, entre otras cosas porque tenía la razón. No obstante, no salían de su asombro por una parte: aquello no afectaba directamente a William (salvo las insinuaciones a su poca caballerosidad, cosa que a él, en principio, debería darle bastante igual), y sin embargo el muchacho se veía bastante enfadado al respecto. Al parecer, se lo había tomado bastante en serio. Casi tanto como una ofensa personal.

Sinceramente, aquello no iba exactamente con su manera corriente de ser. ¿Había algo en particular que le hubiese impulsado a actuar de esa forma?

—Estáis en lo cierto, chicos. No ganaré nada hablando con Delmas y todo esto será una pérdida de tiempo. La venganza se sirve de postre, así que tarde o temprano Sissi se va a arrepentir de lo que ha hecho.—sentenció, algo sombríamente.

—Lo importante ahora es que Altaira se calme un poco. Se ha debido dar un susto de muerte, y con lo poco que sabe relacionarse con la gente, imagínate después de que se hayan reído así de ella… Pobrecilla.—se compadeció Aelita, comprensiva.

—Cierto, Aelita. Creo que lo mejor será que me calme yo también y vaya a verla. Seguramente ya se habrá vestido y estará tranquilizándose. Nos vemos luego, ¿Eh?

Ante los asensos de todo el mundo, William articuló uno también y dio media vuelta del lugar, tras despedirse de los Guerreros Lyoko, quienes no se privaron de observarle partir. Sin duda, se había llevado al pecho lo sucedido. Una bizarra seriedad rezumaba en el ambiente a causa de todo lo que había pasado.

No obstante, si alguien era especialista en disipar la seriedad, ese era…

—¡Aaaaaay, Will, pervertiiiiido, no quiero que me veas a mí en braguitas, uuuuh!—fantaseó Odd, haciéndose la víctima para, acto seguido, partirse de risa.

Primero dándose por aludido para luego articular una risa forzada y maquiavélica, el joven moreno se dio la vuelta con una sombra cubriéndole la cara, helando al de la cresta con su mirada oscura y azulada.

—...Odd… Me ha parecido oír que me llamabas "Will". ¿...Quieres morir?

—Vamos, ¿Por qué no te gusta? ¡Si es monísimo! Seguro que a Altaira sí la dejarías…

—Es oficial. Quiere morir.—finiquitó Ulrich, con una leve risotada.

Con los dedos en V, el escocés amenazó al de morado desafiándole juntando las miradas de ambos con los dedos. Más tarde, se resignó a proseguir su camino. Al igual que Sissi, Odd tampoco cambiaría, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Con paso ligero, se encaminó al edificio de los dormitorios, subiendo hasta el piso de las chicas. Todavía allí había muchedumbre acumulada, que comentaban lo sucedido con picardía y humor a costa de ambos amigos. Y, como cabía esperarse, nada más le vieron de vuelta, las carcajadas subieron de volumen.

—¡William, William! Nuestras fuentes nos han informado de que llevas un "apasionado" noviazgo con Altaira, la nueva. ¿Lo confirmas?—inquirió Milly, una de las reporteras del periódico del colegio, remarcando el "apasionado" y riéndose por lo bajini.

—¿Acaso estás a favor de la paternidad adolescente, William?—reforzó Tamiya, su compañera, estallando en risas, que hacían coro con las del resto del pasillo.

—...Para padres irresponsables, los vuestros al compraros esa cámara.—las cortó, algo cínico, William.—Iros a jugar a otra parte, niñitas.

—¡No seas bruto, William!—le interceptó una, tapándose la boca con la mano para no explotar a reír desmesuradamente.—¡Y-ya te has pasado bastante con la rubita, vaya cara traía! ¡Vas demasiado deprisa, la habrás asustado!

—¡Sí, sí!—le respondió otra distinta.—¡Y encima ahora vuelve, se ha quedado con ganas de más! ¡Huy ese William!—se burló, antes de llorar de la risa.

—Hm. Si estáis celosas, peor para vosotras. Ale, hasta otra.—las retó, con chulería.

Se despidió con pedante sorna con la mano, así como con una mirada llena de malicia, aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de la vergüenza, maldiciendo a su cerebro por imaginar cosas por su cuenta. Dicho lo cual, con elegancia procedió a llamar a la puerta, lanzándole una mirada de superioridad a todas antes de acceder al interior del cuarto, donde Altaira se encontraba ya vestida y seria como siempre.

—...Creo que no volveré a este pasillo en mi vida.—suspiró al fin el moreno.

La rubia, escrutándole con la mirada, se levantó de su asiento en el borde de su cama.

—...En ese caso, salir de aquí será complicado.

De nuevo, Altaira ya había regresado con aquel humor suyo que no hacía a propósito. Ya se había puesto alguna de su ropa normal, y por su parte, todo parecía correcto, por lo que el escocés solamente hizo ademán de mirarla con una sonrisita de alivio.

—Espero que se te haya pasado el susto…—manifestó William, inquisitivo.

—...Estoy completamente bien. ...Gracias.

—De nada.—de nuevo, sonrió.—Te propondría ir a algún sitio, pero salir a ese pasillo tras la que se ha montado me parece una locura, je, je…

—¿...Qué ha ocurrido?

—Gente cuchicheando porque, ya sabes, que te haya acompañado por prácticamente todo el colegio con poco más que mi chaqueta puesta no deja indiferente a nadie...—añadió, con ligero sarcasmo y una mueca.—Te debe de haber sido incómodo.

—...La verdad es que no. Llevaba ropa, así que no es nada raro.

—Ehm… Si tú lo dices… Pero la verdad, parecías afectada.—la refutó William.

Pero inmediatamente optó por no continuar por esa línea. Conocía a Altaira, y tal y como le pasó en la piscina, era posible que estuviese evitando mostrar sus debilidades por asegurar que no se había incomodado con algo tan incómodo. Y una vez más, no quiso ofenderla ni herirla, por lo que no añadió nada más al respecto.

—...Quizás podríamos seguir en la normalidad, porque ya se ha acabado.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. Tarde o temprano encontraremos la manera de devolvérselas todas juntas a Sissi. Se va a enterar.—masculló, perverso.

—...Yo tampoco podría estar más de acuerdo.—aseguró una impasible Altaira.

—No, ¿Verdad? Tú y yo pensamos igual, Altaira.—admitió, con una sonrisilla pícara.

Calló ante su propio comentario, porque aquello le hizo pensar, una vez más. Lo cierto era que no se podía decir que no llevase la razón. Aunque uno manifestase sus ideas y el otro no tanto, William y Altaira tenían muchos rasgos de similitud. Y no eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lo había podido comprobar desde que ella llegó. Y una vez más, se repitió que no veía absolutamente nada de malo en aquello, es más, le agradaba poder ser amigo de alguien con quien se entendiese.

Quizás, por eso sentía entre ambos una amistad tan especial.

—Hey, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a un refresco y seguimos con el libro?

—...No tengo sed, pero de acuerdo. Continuaré leyendo. ...Aunque ahora mismo no puedo irme a ningún sitio.—y clavó su mirada dorada en William.

Esa vez, el que dio a entender que se había quedado _in albis_ y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a continuación era el moreno indómito, a quien no le disgutaba que Altaira le estuviese mirando directamente (más bien todo lo contrario) pero no comprendía si con ello le quería decir alguna cosa.

—¿Que no "puedes"? ¿Lo dices por estas cotillas taradas?

Su silencio le dio a entender, por algún motivo, que esa no era la razón. Fue solo cuando agachó la cabeza para pensar a qué se podía estar refiriendo que se dio cuenta que, sin querer, le estaba pisando un pie con sus botas.

—¡Anda! —lo había descubierto.—Perdona, ni me había dado cuenta. ¿Te he hecho daño?—le preguntó William, apartando de inmediato el pie.

—...No, no me he hecho daño. Ahora sí puedo irme. ¿Vamos?

No hizo falta mediar más palabrería. Altaira tomó el libro de su escritorio y ambos salieron del cuarto, solo escoltados por muchísimas risotadas a su paso.

—Corre, corre, no te detengas...—le susurró William entre dientes, evitando charleta.

—Oye, Altaira, ¿No crees que William va muy deprisa?—la interceptó, riendo, una.

—...Sí, lo creo. William es rápido, y va rápido.

El susodicho sabía que la rubia no entendía ni la mitad de la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo, que por otra parte provocó inacallables risas en las curiosas, que solo fueron recibidas con la alusión del escocés y la indiferencia de Altaira. Cogiéndola del brazo con toda la delicadeza que consiguió, el joven Dunbar logró escoltarla hacia la salida; no quería más malos entendidos con la academia Kadic. Ni tampoco incomodidades.

Andando y andando, llegaron hasta el banco donde estaban anteriormente los Guerreros Lyoko, que por su parte seguían ahí, estudiando una miscelánea de temas. Intercambiaron algunas explicaciones, y Odd (bajo las amenazas de William por descontado) prometió que no volvería a sacar el tema groseramente. Tras lo cual, hicieron sitio en el banco (donde cabían cinco, cabían siete, aunque más encogidos), y comenzaron sus distintos quehaceres.

—Oye, Jeremy, ¿Ya has decidido sobre qué va a ir tu trabajo de biología?—le inquirió Aelita, claramente interesada en la materia al contrario que el resto.

—Sí, así es. Tratará sobre la "insensibilidad congénita al dolor con anhidrosis". Se trata de una neuropatía hereditaria sensitivoautonómica que…

—Bla bla bla. Eh, Einstein, no seas hipócrita y primero sé tú un poco más sensible.—le retó Odd.—...Y no nos aburras con ese rollo.

—Odd, no tiene gracia.—respondió tajante Jeremy.—Esa enfermedad es algo muy serio. Los que la padecen no sienten ningún dolor, por lo que no pueden ponerse alerta cuando algo malo les pasa. ¿Podrías dejar de reír al respecto, eh?

—Anda, vamos, ¿No os iréis a pelear por algo así, no?—les separó Ulrich.

—Hey, Altaira, me gustan mucho esos zapatos que llevas. ¿Te importa prestármelos para que me los pruebe?—le pidió Yumi a la rubia, con una amigable sonrisa.

Ante su pregunta, el resto de la pandilla se la quedó mirando: "No podría estar más acostumbrada a estas riñas, y por lo tanto, no podría importarle menos." pensó William.

—...Oh. Mis zapatos… ...Está bien.

Ambas chicas apartaron sus libros un instante y empezaron a descalzarse, hasta que la japonesa se puso en los pies los zapatos de Altaira, para comprobar con regocijo que no le iban del todo mal.

—Son geniales. Espero que algún día me los prestes, ¿Eh?—respondió agradable.

—...Claro. Por qué no.

A continuación, procedieron a intercambiárselos de nuevo. Fue cuando la estoica muchacha iba a ponerse de nuevo su calzado cuando el moreno indómito advirtió un corte bastante feo en la planta de uno de sus pies.

—¡Altaira!—chilló, alarmado.—¿Pero qué te has hecho ahí? ¡Ah, qué daño!

—…¿Hm? Oh. ...No me duele.

—Es posible que haya pisado alguna piedra o cristal cuando la llevabas a su cuarto, William. Pero es verdad que no tiene muy buena pinta.—dilucidó Aelita.

—Oye, Altaira, no hace falta que te hagas la valiente, a todos nos pasa y no es malo decir que nos duele una herida. No te sientas mal.—la interceptó el chico castaño.

—...Pero en verdad no me duele nada. ...No es mentira.

Pese a su monótona seriedad, no parecía estar mintiendo, y eso que esa herida parecía incluso infectada horrendamente. Fue entonces, cuando todos observaban expectantes aquel mal, cuando Odd habló.

—Eh, fuera bromas, parece que nuestra bella Altaira tenga eso que decía Einstein. Porque no quiero ser cruel, pero algo pasa cuando no te duele algo así.

De inmediato, todos giraron la cabeza hacia el de morado: por una vez, no había hecho una intervención del todo absurda.

—...Altaira, ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tienes esa enfermedad?—inquirió el moreno, sorprendido

La solemnidad de la de los ojos áureos pareció reforzarse un poco.

—...Es verdad que no siento dolor.

—Así pues, ¡Odd tenía razón!—la japonesa quedó patidifusa ante la revelación.

—Así que, si no te duele el corte del pie, ni cuando te he pisado antes, ni te afectan las temperaturas y no quieres que te mojen es por eso: porque no lo sientes.—finiquitó abruptamente William, observándole ojiplático sin parpadear.

A modo de toda respuesta, Altaira cerró paulatinamente los ojos, tranquila.

—No pasa nada, Altaira. No tienes que avergonzarte de ello.—aseguró Ulrich.

—Sí, Ulrich lleva razón. No te preocupes.—corroboró la pelirrosa.

—Tú eres nuestra amiga, así que no dejaremos que te pase nada. ¿Verdad?—le sonrió cándidamente Yumi, procurando que se sintiese bien.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, especialmente William, que como siempre trataba de calmarla y de protegerla ante cualquier amenaza…

—...Es bueno saberlo. Gracias.—bisbiseó solemnemente.

—Muy bien, asunto arreglado entonces. ¿Algún voluntario para hacerme los deberes?—Odd rápidamente cambió de tema para evitar más conflictos.

Después de algunas risas que, en esa ocasión, querían decir "Ni lo sueñes", la pandilla al completo continuó a lo suyo. Observada en todo momento por el escocés moreno, Altaira continuó leyendo el famoso libro por donde lo había dejado. Cierto era que, dada la amplísima diversidad de recursos literarios en el texto, le estaba costando lo suyo, pero nada con lo que William, quien hacía uso de una paciencia que solo parecía tener con ella, pudiese echarle una mano.

Sorprendentemente, llevaba un buen rato por el momento sin hacer ninguna pregunta, lo que quería decir que, al largo de un buen fragmento, no había presentado ningún obstáculo que le impidiese comprender la trama. Ciertamente—y así pensó William—estaba mejorando bastante. Y ponía de parte, también.

Por su parte, William también aprovechaba bien el silencio que se había creado entre su amiga rubia y él. Aprovechó el momento para observarla de perfil largo y tendido, una vez más, ya que siempre que siempre que se quedaba en Babia con la visión de Altaira, tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba, y sin embargo, se le hacía muy corto al mismo tiempo. Cosas tan inexplicables e interesantemente extrañas como la misma Altaira.

—...William...—le llamó la inexplicable e interesantemente extraña chica.

—¿Hum?—renegó, con la mirada completamente perdida y una risita embobada.—Ah. Sí, sí, dime. Estaba… ...Dime.—cambió de tema enseguida, intentando reaccionar.

—...Aquí pone que a Romeo y a Julieta les "dolía el corazón". ¿...Sufrían de taquicardia?—no parecía que lo hubiese dicho en serio, pero así era.

—No creo que fuese eso.—rio William, tapándose ligeramente la boca.—Frío, frío.

—...El frío no me afecta.

—Ahí va. Es cierto, perdón.—se disculpó. Solo era una broma, pero no las entendía, así que aquello podría haberla ofendido.—Decía que no, no era taquicardia. Es un dolor metafórico. Cuando a alguien le "duele el corazón", quiere decir que sufre por amor, que lo pasa mal por alguien a quien ama, por ejemplo. ¿Entiendes?

—...Por eso se llama "tragedia"... …¿No?

—Exacto. Lo vas entendiendo, me alegro. ¿Lo has entendido?

—...Eso creo, sí. ...Más o menos. Entonces… Si a alguien le duele el corazón, ¿Siente amor...o dolor?

—Las dos cosas. Siente amor al querer a alguien, pero dolor porque sabe que el amor no puede ser correspondido. Esa es la "gracia" de la historia.—le explicó el moreno.

—...Pero… Amor y dolor son sentimientos contradictorios. ¿...Es posible que existan ambos al mismo tiempo?

—Pues sí, a veces pasa. Por ejemplo, si tú amaras mucho a una persona, y esta se encontrara en peligro, ¿No te sentirías mal, no sentirías "dolor"? O si algo se interpusiese en vuestro amor, ¿Qué harías? —preguntó, interesado.

—...No lo sé.—admitió la rubia, algo confusa.

—Pues yo sí. Si alguien a quien yo quisiese mucho estuviese en peligro, haría cualquier cosa por ayudarle. Y si algo se interpusiese en nuestro camino… Me dolería mucho el corazón. A eso se refiere el libro. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Cambió de temática para centrarse y dejar de mirar al horizonte mientras decía esas palabras, en un momento sinceramente filosófico. Aunque solo era para ejemplificar la situación y hacer que Altaira lo entendiese, lo había dicho muy en serio.

—...Entiendo.—pronunció firmemente, asintiendo con debilidad.

Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada un poco perdida, William también asintió.

—...Entonces, William...—empezó de nuevo Altaira.—¿...Morirías por alguien a quien amaras mucho...si estuvieses locamente enamorado de esa persona?

Aquella pregunta, sin duda, hizo reflexionar al joven escocés. Aunque, realmente, no tenía nada que reflexionar, como nunca lo tenía. Lo sabía perfectamente.

—Si estuviese locamente enamorado...—comenzó William, girando la cabeza para mirarla de cerca directamente a los ojos.—Yo estoy loco. El amor me vuelve completamente loco. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta, Altaira? Si yo amara a alguien… Claro que moriría por esa persona. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

En ese instante tuvo la sensación de que los dorados ojillos inquisitivos de Altaira se dilataron ligeramente. Si no fuera porque aquello era imposible en alguien como ella, hasta hubiera jurado que se había ruborizado un poco. Él, por su parte, sí lo había hecho. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero se había esforzado en ser completamente sincero con Altaira.

Dicho lo cual, no hubo más preguntas de ese calibre filosófico en toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de parar por el momento. Una noche más había llegado a la academia Kadic, así que los alumnos podían concederse, por fin, un pequeño descanso hasta el día siguiente. William, junto con Altaira, cenaron con los Guerreros Lyoko, a quienes cada día se iban integrando más y más. El joven Dunbar se sentía alegre al darse cuenta de que su amistad se estaba reconstruyendo poco a poco. Además, a pesar de que no se podía decir que cenara ni interviniese tanto como el resto, también William se sentía cada día más cercano a Altaira: tenía la sensación de que cada día se encontraba un poco mejor al lado de su estoica amiga, y lo que había comenzado como un extrañísimo suceso, había resultado en una amistad a la que a William le costaría renunciar.

—Buenas noches, Altaira. Hasta mañana...—se despidió amablemente William.

Antes de seguir avanzando, la susodicha giró la cabeza en un armonioso movimiento de melena hasta quedar mirándole, en una pose que, sorprendentemente, la favorecía.

—...Buenas noches, William.—articuló en un suspiro, casi inaudible, mientras movía su mano en alto en señal de despedida, para luego seguir andando.

La sonrisa perdida de William fue inmediata, quien se quedó un buen rato ahí palplantado devolviéndole el gesto, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante. Para qué negarlo: le había encantado esa actuación excepto por el hecho de ser una despedida.

Por fin se centró y supo que estaba en el pasillo, así que se despabiló y se encaminó hacia su cuarto, silbando alguna canción inconscientemente. Se puso perezosamente el primer pijama que halló y se dejó caer sobre su lecho, con una sonrisilla victoriosa de origen ciertamente desconocido.

—Ja. Buenas noches. ...Creo que lo van a ser después de todo.

Dicho lo cual, se encogió ligeramente para taparse con la manta y apagó la luz de su mesilla. Sonriendo aún, contempló un poco más su cuarto a oscuras antes de dormirse.

Fue cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para descansar profundamente que le llegó un resplandor extraño. Con un mohín, intentó mantenerse despierto para comprobar qué había sido aquello. Su vista quedó clavada, de reojo, en el espejo, en el cual una chica morena de ojos carmesíes, vestida en su totalidad de negro, se reflejaba. Le estaba mirando fijamente, hasta que, sonriendo con malicia, alzó su mano:

"_Yo también lo creo así, William. ...Buenas noches…"_

Y como si fuera la más dulce nana, aquel susurro provocó que el moreno indómito quedase profundamente dormido al instante. Rumbo al limbo de los sueños… Quizás.

_Envuelto en una bizarra atmósfera, William Dunbar no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Solamente estaba en mitad de ningún sitio, confuso. Podría probar a intentar moverse hacia algún lugar, pero no sabía por qué, sospechaba que no surtiría ningún efecto. Llevó a cabo otra prueba distinta._

—_¿Hola? _

_Inesperadamente, funcionó. Al menos, de algún modo._

—_Hola… William… Cuánto tiempo. ...Aunque quizás no tanto._

_Una firme, poderosa y familiar voz femenina inundó todo el espacio en el que se encontraba. Al menos alguien le había contestado, sin embargo no podía aclararse ni un ápice. "¿Quién habla?", iba a preguntar a continuación, no obstante no hizo falta. _

_Como leyéndole la mente, en medio de aquella nada apareció alguien más. Alguien que se quedó frente a él a una cierta distancia, mirándole curiosa y directamente. _

_Alguien a quien conocía bien… "Aunque quizás no tanto.", resonó de nuevo en réplica._

—_¡Altaira!_

_En efecto, la rubia estaba allí, seria como de costumbre, sin decir nada._

—_Todo un sueño para ti… ¿O quizás sea una pesadilla realmente?_

—_¿Eh?—.No sabía quién había hablado ahora. Pronto lo supo. _

_Justo al lado de Altaira, una hermosa joven que se le parecía ligeramente, de cabellos dolorosamente negros y ojos rojos como la sangre, apareció, dejando ver una pícara sonrisa y algo bien visible en sus ropas pectorales: el símbolo de X.A.N.A._

—_Volvemos a vernos, William. Lo estaba deseando.—pronunció potentemente, obviamente con segundas intenciones, mientras ponía sus blancas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, que no se inmutaba para nada. _

—_¡X.A.N.A!_

—_Felicidades, William. Veo que sabes quién soy. Eres inteligente, después de todo._

—_¡X.A.N.A., no le hagas daño a Altaira!—gritó, exasperado._

—_Hmpft. Retiro lo dicho. Realmente… No tienes ni idea. _

_A continuación, como había hecho en el espejo, alzó la mano para tocar ligeramente la barbilla de Altaira, sin dejar de sonreír malvadamente en ningún momento. Luego, de un brusco movimiento, desvió su soberbia mirada hacia William, cosa que le provocó un terrible escalofrío. Sentía el mal rezumándole por los cuatro costados. Aunque peor fue la sensación que le envolvió cuando X.A.N.A provocó que, más o menos donde el corazón de Altaira, apareciese una profunda mancha negra, que poco a poco fue tomando el horrendo símbolo de su enemigo y se fue extendiendo por todo el cuerpo de la estoica rubia, que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. _

—_Tranquilo. No sufre. Nunca lo hace. ...Y nunca lo hará._

—_¡X.A.N.A! ¡Basta! ¡Altaira no tiene nada que ver en esto!—chilló el escocés, asustado_

—_Je, je. Conque no, ¿Eh? Bueno… Ya veremos quién tiene razón.—le retó, malvada._

_El siguiente ataque fue para él. X.A.N.A notó que William tenía las intenciones de acercarse por cualquier medio para rescatarla, así que riendo perversamente, creó una poderosa barrera alrededor de él, que le retenía dolorosamente pero no le privaba de la visión de su especial amiga siendo poseída por una oscuridad sin par. _

—_...William… William...—le pareció que le llamaba, en un hilo de voz._

—_¡ALTAIRA!—gritó a los cuatro vientos, el horror deformándole el rostro. _

_No recordó más que una frágil Altaira consumida por la negrura de X.A.N.A, y a la misma riendo maquiavélicamente a un volumen supremo. No vio nada más que tal panorama desolador y terrorífico… Hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo._

Un sudor muy frío empapándole la ropa y el sol penetrando por sus orbes abiertas de par en par, William se despertó gritando como un loco el nombre de su amiga, todavía con la sensación de que no había podido hacer nada para salvarle la vida.

—¡Altaira! ¡Altaira!

Salió corriendo de su habitación como un poseso, todavía en pijama, ofuscado en sus pensamientos. Aquello no podía ser: X.A.N.A había capturado a Altaira, todavía estaba vivo, y para vengarse, la había tomado con su amiga. No podía permitirlo. Gritando y gritando sin cesar, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el piso de las chicas, con el miedo escrito claramente en su cara, jadeando.

Cuando percibió la silueta de su amiga rubia en el pasillo, se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Altaira! ¡Altaira!

La sujetó apresuradamente por los hombros y la miró a los ojos: seguían siendo tan hermosamente dorados como de costumbre: ni rastro del símbolo de X.A.N.A. Nunca se había encontrado más aliviado, tanto que hasta que dejó caer a sus pies, suspirando

—Estás bien… Menos mal… Qué susto...—tartamudeó, sonriendo.

—…¿Estás bien? ¿...Qué es lo que sientes?

—Siento… Siento… Yo… Siento...—jadeaba de la conmoción.

—¿...Dolor?

Touché. Simplemente, touché.

—Así es…. Dolor… Pero ya estoy mejor. Gracias.

Respirando de alivio, se disculpó entre más balbuceos por la escenita dramática que le había montado en un momento, y se dispuso a volver a su cuarto. Altaira, por el motivo que fuese, decidió acompañarle, quizás para comprobar que ya se encontraba mejor.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Altaira. ¿Nos vemos luego?

—….Claro. Hasta luego… ...William.

Estaba de cara a la ventana, así que no pudo apreciarlo, pero mientras pronunciaba su nombre, Altaira alzó la cabeza hasta verse reflejada en el espejo de su cuarto. Aquello, sin embargo, solo era una expresión: porque no era ella la que se veía en el cristal. Una chica morena y siniestra estaba allí, sonriendo a la rubia picarescamente, con un símbolo de círculos concéntricos y rayas en sus ojos, su pecho y su frente.

En un parpadeo, Altaira abandonó la estancia. Y al mismo tiempo, la misteriosa figura de la chica tenebrosa abandonó el espejo. ...Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Aunque lo cierto era… Que sí que habían estado.

**(...)**

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Esa vez he sido un pelín más puntual al acabarlo, me siento orgullosa de mí misma :) (como siempre por chorradas, pero vivo en mi mundo XD) Una vez más, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. **

**En este capítulo no ha aparecido Sissi, así que espero que vuestra sed de sangre esté algo más saciada, porque me ha parecido que todo el mundo quería abofetearla/pisarla/arrancarle la cabeza/matarla dolorosamente/tirarla al suelo con una llave mortal/etcétera XDDD Yo también lo haría a veces, os comprendo :) pero a la hora de la verdad, no sería capaz por mi nula tenebrosidad fuera de mi imaginación XD A propósito de eso, a mi parecer me ha quedado bien la escena del sueño/pesadilla en el aspecto de lugubridad (ahora crujidme y bajadme de la nube XD), me lo he pasado en grande con esa parte.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más que soy muy pesada XD Vamos con las reviews x) :**

**draoptimusstar3: **Dices que quieres matar a Sissi de una manera tan hermosa que casi no lo parece XDDD De nuevo, no tengo palabras para expresar muy bien todo lo que significan para mí tus acertadas reflexiones escritas de una manera más acertada aún. Si te gusta el fic, yo estoy más que satisfecha, pues los ánimos que me brindas son muy importantes, en cada capítulo, en cada frase, etcétera. Muchos saludos.

**WindDragon-19: **Yo tampoco ando violenta cuando quiero matar a Sissi, hasta que algún día me dé la vena (nunca mejor dicho) y tenga que llevar todo mi armario a la tintorería a que le saquen la sangre XD Ya te lo comenté, pero te vuelvo a dar la razón: es ciertamente sospechoso y ahí quise que quedara, en que alguien impasible se preocupa por ello. Quién no ha dicho nada que se pueda malinterpretar XD Gracias por tus ánimos una vez más, significa muchísimo. Kyrucorto .3

**The Legend of DN: **Dios, he convertido a Sissi en un muñequito vudú, soy una bruja XDDD Siempre me han caído mal los presumidos compulsivos, y Sissi no podía ser una excepción así que… *cara angelical* Me alegro de que te haya gustado la canción, siempre me la pongo cuando necesito ponerme de buen humor, vamos, bastante a menudo XD Yo también le compadezco, y mucho, estoy cansada de burlas hacia mi talento en baile XD (Que no lo niego, pero por favor, discreción que se lastiman mis sentimientos XDDD) Gracias por tu apoyo, una vez más.

**Aquí me despido hasta la próxima. Espero volver prontito con más, y además, ¡Espero que os guste! Que la vida os sonría a todos (que a veces parece que le cuesta XD) Besos y abrazos, **_**Codelyokofan210399**_


	9. Capítulo 9

"_Las enemistades ocultas y silenciosas son peores que las abiertas y declaradas."—Cicerón._

Pese a que el día de William había comenzado de una manera un tanto desagradable, no se podía decir que el augurio del mismo fuese tan negativo. La razón era bastante simple: era fin de semana, no había clase ni nada que se interpusiese entre los estudiantes y un poco de descanso; cosa que le iría bastante bien tras el horrible susto que le había sacado de él.

Sin embargo, y después de un buen chorro de agua fría en la ducha, William ya se encontraba algo más repuesto, y ya había desterrado a todos sus fantasmas al desagüe de las duchas. Abrió sus ojos azules de par en par frente al espejo, dilucidando que estaba dispuesto a vivir un día más.

Volvió a su cuarto para ataviarse con algo de ropa. Mientras la buscaba, en su cajón de los mil y un desastres encontró algo inaudito no por el hecho de tenerlo él, sino porque no recordaba ya ni que estuviese ahí.

—¿Un tubo de pintura amarillo fosforito? Hm...—articuló un malicioso mohín, mientras fruncía las cejas y sonreía embaucadoramente. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas que podría hacer con su nuevo hallazgo… Aunque por el momento lo dejó estar.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó al campus a ver qué le deparaba la jornada. Pese a que por el camino se fue topando con alguna gente, y aunque algunos cansinos todavía se reían al verle pasar, la tensión provocada por el suceso acaecido el día anterior había disminuido considerablemente. Buscó con la mirada panorámicamente por la academia, y a la primera que vio fue, como de costumbre, a Altaira, de pie junto a la columnata, seria como de costumbre. Llevaba algo en las manos.

—...Hola. ...Buenos días, William.

—Hola, Altaira.—la saludó, relajando los hombros. Le había sonsacado una sonrisilla.

—...Te he conseguido esto. ...Para ti.—y le tendió una lata de la famosa expendedora.

—Gracias. Seguro que me viene bien.—replicó, aceptando el detalle.—Pero en serio, debería ser yo el que te la diera. Seguro que te has pensado que estoy de la olla.

—...De la olla… ¿...Otra expresión?—dedujo, no sin alguna que otra dificultad.

—Seh. Que estoy loco, digo.—comentó, informalmente.

—...Interesante… ...Sí que lo pienso.

—Eso es franqueza y lo demás, tonterías.—ironizó, aunque para nada molesto.—Y supongo que en eso también nos parecemos, ¿Eh?

Al parecer, la chica no había captado exactamente a qué se refería el joven Dunbar con aquello, pero dijo que sí con la cabeza como toda respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, lo que sí tenía muy claro era que el moreno escocés y ella se parecían en lo que no fuera el pelo

—Hm. Gracias por el refresco, me ha venido muy bien. Ahora estoy más despierto.—admitió el adolescente rebelde, simpático.—¿Te acompaño a desayunar?

—...No tengo hambre.—lo rechazó, solemne.

—Ya. No me sorprende. Nunca tienes hambre. Casi parece que no comas.—rio el moreno, tratando de ser amable.—Pero tienes que comer algo, aunque sea.

Antes de que Altaira pudiese intervenir al respecto (por su reacción, parecía que no tuviese ni idea de qué era la comida), alguien que le quitaría el hambre a cualquiera apareció por el pasillo, altiva y mandona.

—¡¿No podéis andar más rápido, payasos?! ¡El centro comercial no vendrá solo!

Delante de todo, se encontraba Sissi dándose aires, y siguiéndola a unos pasos de distancia, Herb y Nicolas luchaban por no morir sepultados por unos cuantos bolsos de diseño femenino y sucinto, presumiblemente posesión de la hija del director.

—¡Jo, Sissi, no puedo respirar!—protestó Nicolas, en tono aburrido.

—¡Callaos ya, par de blandengues! ¡Siete bolsos no son tantos bolsos, caramba!

—¡Eh, tú!—la frenó William, enfureciendo de repente.—Contigo quería yo hablar.

Con cara aburrida e indiferentemente malintencionada, Sissi se dio la vuelta con superioridad, lanzando un vistazo de superioridad a ambos amigos.

—¡Vaya, Romeo y Julieta! Creía que aún os lo estaríais pasando en grande.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa?—masculló William, desagradablemente.—Creo que le debes a Altaira una buena disculpa, así que ya estás tardando.—le impuso, iracundo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué, por ser justa? Ni hablar.—se negó, soberbia.

La rubia dio un tranquilo paso al frente, aunque no amenazadora, como si quisiese decir que no necesitaba ninguna disculpa, y menos por parte de alguien como ella. No obstante, antes de que pudiese decir algo, William la frenó suavemente con el brazo. Todavía no había terminado.

—Je. Esperaba que dijeras eso.—confesó, sonriendo de buena gana, pícaro.

—¿No vas a continuar pataleando para que me disculpe? ¿No vas a hacerte el héroe como siempre? Lo digo para grabarlo antes. Hm—se burló, intentando ridiculizarle.

—No voy a hacer nada de eso.—A continuación, se cruzó de brazos, bravucón, actuando sobradamente.—Ya sabía que no ibas a disculparte. En todo caso, mejor para mí. Ya estaba pensando en vengarme.

—...Exactamente.—le reforzó Altaira, mortalmente seria.

Inmediatamente, William giró la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo, con una flamante sonrisilla de desafío. Aquel gesto estaba demostrando la complicidad que se había establecido entre ellos.

—Ya te puedes ir preparando, Sissi, porque Altaira y yo nos lo vamos a cobrar caro.

—¿A que no te atreves a repetirlo, Dunbar?—saltó Herb, siempre defendiendo a Sissi.

—¡Ven a pegarme si es que te atreves!—le retó William, en posición de ataque.

Aquello intimidó a los dos perritos falderos de la hija del director, que inmediatamente se achantaron. Por mucho que quisieran hacerse los duros para ganarse la aprobación de la chica, William podía ganarles con una mano atada a la espalda...Y todos lo sabían. Por consiguiente, retrocedieron al poco.

—Huy, sí, mira cómo tiemblo, estoy muy asustada.—dramatizó Sissi, haciéndose la víctima.—Y ahora, si me disculpas, no todo el mundo va a perder el tiempo con tonterías hoy. Vamos, chicos, mi vestido para Halloween me está esperando.

Y dándose la vuelta con un remeneo pedante, Sissi se marchó de la escena escoltada por sus zopencos guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, no se podía decir que aquella charleta hubiese sido completamente inútil; una buena idea había brillado en la vengativa mente del joven Dunbar.

—No te preocupes, Altaira. Se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine.

—...No me preocupo.—admitió, con toda naturalidad.

—Me alegro.—sonrió malvadamente.—Porque la que va a tener que preocuparse no es otra que esa pava. Porque mañana es Halloween: y dudo que su peor pesadilla mañana vaya a ser el qué ponerse. Je, je, je…

—...Halloween…

Deduciendo que no sabía lo que era, William se lo explicó, definiéndolo como una fiesta donde la gracia radicaba en lo que daba miedo, en lo misterioso, en lo inexplorado… Y por supuesto, en los sustos, como el que quería darle a Sissi en esa fecha particular.

—...Es un buen momento para una venganza...—opinó la rubia.

—Así es. Me alegra ver que pensamos igual otra vez, Altaira.—contestó el moreno, todavía con su picaresca mirada.—Tendremos que dejar enfriar la venganza un poco más, pero merecerá la pena, ya verás. No voy a dejar que alguien que se ha burlado así de ti se vaya de rositas, Altaira.

Como prometiéndole eso, William enfocó su mirada a la altura de la suya, observándola con ojos muy sinceros. Lo hizo en un puro acto reflejo para ganarse su confianza, pero cuando poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de la situación, el clásico rubor que se había vuelto menester le invadió una vez más.

—...Parece que te importe lo que me pase.

—No solo lo parece. Es así, Altaira. Claro que me preocupo si alguien te hace algo...—el rojo de su cara se acentuó.—...Porque somos amigos, ¿No?

—...Supongo. ...Gracias.

Quizás no le hacía falta ninguna, pero la estoica adolescente recibió una sonrisa azorada como toda réplica por parte de su amigo escocés. Sin embargo, ¿Qué más hacía falta? El gesto había sido tan sincero como sus palabras.

—E-en fin...—titubeó el moreno, tratando de tranquilizarse.—¿Qué te parece si pensamos en algo realmente escalofriante para vengarnos?

Diligentemente, el joven Dunbar sacó de su bolsillo una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo que parecían encontrarse ahí únicamente para matar el tiempo y para diseñar planes/bromas macabros/as para vengarse. Junto a Altaira, ocupó su lugar en un banco y se puso a pensar en algo que hiciera a Sissi que los pelos se le pusiesen de punta por algo más que diez mil lacas distintas que usaba seguramente.

—Hum, vaya...—renegó el muchacho, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con el bolígrafo.—Hoy no estoy muy inspirado. ¿Por qué será?

En el fondo, sabía la respuesta; la respuesta estaba sentada a su lado, cerca. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo logró del todo. Y para la desdicha de sus planes de venganza, aquello se estaba transformando en costumbre. Para él, no obstante, no se podía decir que fuese ni un ápice de mala fortuna.

—¿Tienes tú alguna idea, Altaira? Ya sabes, para el susto.

—...Unas cuantas. Pero ninguna que se pueda llevar a cabo.

Un chasquido de lengua indicó la decepción de William ante aquello. Lástima.

El tiempo iba pasando, y las musas estaban dejando claro que ese día tenían cosas mejores que hacer que inspirar a alguno de los dos camaradas. Al menos, hasta que William se hartó de estar sentado en un banco frente a una página en blanco.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Es sábado! Algo se me ocurrirá. Mientras tanto...—a continuación, se alzó de su asiento y se giró, con un gesto de coleguismo.—¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio, Altaira?

Ante su propuesta, ella se lo quedó mirando un momento. A juzgar por su reacción, no estaba muy segura de tener una ligera idea de a dónde podrían ir, pero sin embargo, se alzó también, indicando con su silencio condescendiente que estaba dispuesta a seguirle a donde fuese. Salieron de la academia atravesando la verja y se pusieron a caminar hacia la ciudad.

—…¿A dónde estamos yendo?

—A ninguna parte en particular.—admitió William, con aprobación.—Pero podemos ir al cine, por ejemplo, hace bastante que no voy y alguna peli buena habrá.

—...Al cine… De acuerdo.

—Esto me suena.—frenó y la encaró.—Altaira, ¿Realmente sabes lo que es el cine?

—...No, no lo sé.

—¿Nunca has ido al cine?—se sorprendió el moreno. Sin embargo, rio, aunque se mostraba amable en todo momento.—Creo que tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas.

—¿...Enseñarme tú a mí?

Otro cruce de miradas algo más efímero dejó allí la charla, y por el contrario reanudó la marcha. Y el silencio durante un rato más. Silbando alguna canción para no crear un ambiente tenso, William andaba mientras pensaba en un modo eficientemente terrorífico para hacérselas pagar todas juntas a Sissi, sin nada digno de su reputación de "malote rebelde". Seguía esperanzado en que sus pasos le condujesen no solamente al cine sino también a una buena idea. Pero cuando Altaira frenó de golpe y se paró a observar algo no pudo evitar imitarla, curioso ante el porqué de aquello.

—¿Qué miras?—y se giró para observar también un elegantemente siniestro vestido gótico de fantasía, rojo y negro.—Ah, ¿Te gusta el vestido, eh?

—...Solo se me ocurrió que es parecido al que llevaba Julieta en el libro.

—Oh, ¿En serio? Bueno, este me parece más para Halloween...—rio con sorna.—Pero puede ser, quién sabe. ¿Qué opinas, te parece chulo?

—...Es bonito, supongo. ...No está mal.

Por si no le bastaba con todo excepto una buena venganza, ahora el vestido también se había hecho un hueco en su mente. Un vestido de chica, ¡Como si se lo fuese a poner alguna vez! Decidió olvidarlo absolutamente todo y, cuando por fin creyó que lo había logrado ligeramente, llegaron al cine.

—Dime, ¿Qué peli prefieres ver? Yo te invito. A mí me da lo mismo.

Casi como deduciendo que aquello eran las películas, Altaira examinó detenidamente toda la cartelera disponible. Al final, su vista se paró en una que a William no le entusiasmaba demasiado, pues parecía una basura amorosa muy pastelosa y poco creíble.

—...Esta...—comenzó Altaira, entrecerrando los ojos.

El moreno suspiró. No le apetecía mucho, pero si a la rubia le apetecía…

—...No parece interesante. ...¿Quizás esta esté mejor…?

Casi parecía que le hubiese leído la mente, cosa que no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa en William. Se alegraba porque no debería ir a la peli que no le gustaba y además porque comprobó una vez más que ella y él pensaban igual. Dos por el precio de una.

La opción que había propuesto la rubia era una mezcla de terror con una pizca de romance, sin embargo aquel parecía más creíble y para nada convencional, por lo que William no tuvo problema. Incluso se le ocurrió pensar que si Altaira se asustaba en alguna escena, él no tendría problema alguno en ofrecerle su hombro para tranquilizarla. Una inexplicable esperanza le asoló de golpe.

El moreno indómito, tras quedar sellada la elección, sacó las entradas y compró un par de refrescos y palomitas para ambos. Acto seguido, entraron en la sala de proyecciones, aunque todavía quedaba un rato para que comenzase. Tomaron asiento en las butacas y solamente William se distraía picando de sus palomitas saladas. Altaira, por su parte, estaba decidiendo esperar de otra forma. Absorto en sus pensamientos y sus palomitas, el escocés no se percató al principio de que la rubia le observaba con solemne detenimiento, sin apartar sus áureos ojos de los suyos azulados. Tardó un rato, pero se percató: y solo pudo sonreír ante ello.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo también la estaba mirando, la estoica rubia no pudo evitar, en un acto aparentemente inconsciente, cerrar los ojos en un gesto que al moreno indómito le pareció precioso… Aunque no lo dijo. Como no decía mucho.

—Ehm… Altaira… Discúlpame un segundo, enseguida vuelvo.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, William se levantó de su asiento y abandonó la sala, sin que nadie supiera qué locura se le estaba pasando por la cabeza esa vez. Solamente lo llegó a saber Altaira, y fue unos diez minutos después, cuando volvió con una caja mediana en la mano, adornada con un lazo, antes de que empezara la proyección.

—Aquí tienes, Altaira, para ti. Un regalo de cumpleaños.

—...No es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé. Lo sé tan bien como que no tengo idea de cuando es tu cumpleaños.—le dijo, divertido.—Vamos, ábrelo.

Obediente, la rubia deslizó la tapa de la caja para hallar que, en su interior, el mismo vestido en el que se había fijado unos momentos atrás se encontraba allí, bien plegado.

—¿...Hm?

—Me hiciste un regalo cuando no era mi cumple. Yo también tenía que hacerlo.—sonrió William, de oreja a oreja.—Espero que te guste. El vestido de Julieta.

—...Muchas gracias, William.—articuló Altaira, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Quiso decir "De nada", pero algo le hizo pensar en qué vendría a continuación. Podrían darse un abrazo, o sonreírse mutuamente. Aquello le gustaría muchísimo: ver sonreír a Altaira por primera vez. Nunca la había visto así, y le gustaría, para qué negarlo.

No obstante, no pudo ser ninguna de las ideas, pues la película comenzó, y tuvieron que achantar la mui, en parte porque ya apenas se veían la cara sin luces encendidas.

La película, como habían supuesto, resultó no ser mala del todo, aunque parecía pasar radicalmente de la lugubridad total a las escenas más tiernas. Por ejemplo, después de una toma con sangre por toda la pantalla, aparecía una pareja dándose un beso en la mejilla y diciendo el más dulce "qué gracioso eres, querido", lo que le daba al largometraje una atmósfera un tanto bizarra. Igual de extraña era la trama, que consistía en un par de prometidos con planes para un futuro, todo hasta que una señora del mal se interpuso entre ambos matando al pretendiente.

—Caray, como para enfadar a esa chica, ¿No, Altaira?—bromeó William, susurrando.

Más tarde, la futura novia parecía tener que correr el mismo destino, pues en la escena final (la más bizarra de todas) la figura antagonista tenía, al parecer, intenciones de acabar con la vida de ella, en una serie de efectos especiales espeluznantes.

—Glups… Vaya, qué raro que al arrancarle la cabeza a ese no salpique nada… Je, je...—masculló William, en un intento por aparentar fortaleza.—¿Y ahora qué…? ¡Agh!

Altaira se dio la vuelta ligeramente para comprobar si su acompañante se encontraba como debía, sin embargo dedujo por la voz medio quebrada de William que había pasado ratos mejores. No es que el escocés fuese a admitirlo, por supuesto.

Siguiendo el pavor presente, y provocando una densa tensión que se podría cortar con un cuchillo carnicero, aquella mujer con el mal por apellido se metamorfoseó en una enorme araña para atacar más fácilmente a su víctima, lo cual ya era el colmo, pues William sufría de aracnofobia, y aunque su polémica era callarse cualquier cosa que pudiera incomodarle, costaba ya bastante quedarse impertérrito ante uno de sus mayores temores.

Así que al final, para sarcasmos del destino, fue él quien acabó con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Altaira, apartando sus ojos de la sangrienta visión. Por suerte para su autoestima, su estoica amiga era tal cosa y no iba a expresar muy visiblemente si le consideraba un llorón. De hecho, no lo era, pero creía en el destino, quien le tenía que demostrar que eso pasaba por pensar que sería Altaira la que se refugiaría de las escenas más peliagudas.

—L-lo siento...—le susurró a Altaira, pues no quería incomodarla.—Mira, te lo diré porque eres tú, ¿Vale? ...M-me dan miedo las arañas. Me ponen los pelos de punta.—confesó, un poco a regañadientes.—…¿Podrías...guardarme el secreto?

—...Claro. Guardaré tu secreto. ...No te preocupes por eso.

—Fiu, te debo una, Altaira. Eres la mejor.—sonrió, bastante más aliviado.

Intentó posar su atención de nuevo en la película, haciendo de tripas corazón, y fue entonces cuando la expresión de "ponerse los pelos de punta" se abrió paso en su memoria. William recordaba haber usado precisamente esa expresión a la hora de pensar una venganza para la odiosa Sissi, y mientras le daba vueltas a la coincidencia, la escena más terrorífica e inquietante de todas se abrió paso para los espectadores.

Después de asesinar al protagonista masculino y cubrirse casi completamente de su sangre, la aparición tenebrosa adoptó una pose totalmente terrorífica y amenazante hacia la prometida, la siguiente víctima. "Quien me desafía, acaba muerto", le decía, riendo pérfidamente. Mientras tanto, ella iba gritando sin cesar, asustada.

Pronto, William también tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de gritar, pero esa vez no por el miedo, sino porque había tenido por fin la ocurrencia que había estado buscando.

—¡Ya lo tengo!—bisbiseó en el oído de la rubia.—¡Ya sé cómo vamos a vengarnos!

Y a continuación, sin importarle lo más mínimo que se encontraran en un cine (algo muy propio del joven Dunbar), procedió a contarle su idea, aunque más bien, y como una imagen vale más que mil palabras, la película ya lo estuviese explicando.

—Creo que al final ese vestido nos va a ser muy útil—empezó el moreno.—...cuando te disfraces de ser diabólico para darle un susto de muerte a Sissi, Altaira.—rio pícaro.—Porque vamos a hacer exactamente lo mismo que en esta peli.

Tras escuchar la idea, la de la seriedad por bandera se fijó más atentamente en lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla, tomando nota mental para reproducirlo luego. La solemnidad de su expresión no reflejaba bien ese deseo de venganza hacia la hija del director que le estaba enganchando William.

—Tú serás esa chica siniestra, Altaira.—señaló William, haciéndose una satisfactoria idea mental.—Primero me matarás para que dé más miedo… Y luego harás ver que te vas a por Sissi. ...Je. Qué ganas de ver cómo chilla de miedo.—se dijo malicioso.

—...Es una buena idea.—concedió, como sin entusiasmo, aunque William dedujo que no era el caso.—¿...Pero también ha de pasar eso?

Sin darse cuenta, se estaba perdiendo la escena final, así que el escocés volvió a girar la cabeza y presenció que, para acabar, y tras matar a la muchacha prometida, la fémina del inframundo hacía algo como poseer mediante poderes malignos el alma errante de su primera víctima, el hombre, y ambos, completamente corruptos, hacían planes para apoderarse del mundo entero, tergiversando el sentido del romance original en la película. Letras ensangrentadas formando "FIN" anunciaban lo propio.

—Ehm… No, eso no hará falta, no hace falta que conquistemos el mundo.—bromeó William, mientras las luces de la sala se prendían.—Tampoco hace falta que me mates de verdad, Altaira. A Sissi sí, pero del susto.

—...Entiendo. ...Era raro que me tú pidieses que te matara.

—No me digas que ya tenías en la cabeza la idea de matarme. Caray, te pido clemencia, su alteza siniestra, peor de las pesadillas.—para indicar que lo decía en broma, el joven indómito estalló en una sonora carcajada de guasa.

Altaira calló, otra de las muchas veces que lo hacía, mientras le miraba inquisitiva, a saber si inquiriendo a qué venía la risa o pensando en qué había querido decir con eso.

—Eh, Altaira, que era una broma. No te enfades.—le sonrió.

—...No estoy enfadada.

—Ah, vale. Menos mal. Bien, ¿Nos vamos? Es un poco tarde.—el escocés se alzó por quincuagésima vez de la butaca, cogiendo su chaqueta.

—...De acuerdo.—asintió, una vez su acompañante hubo propuesto la iniciativa.

Saliendo del cine, William parecía muy orgulloso de su maquiavélica ocurrencia para el día siguiente, y dilucidó que venir al cine había sido una idea muy inteligente. Además, se lo había pasado en grande, por lo que todavía era mejor. Si la venganza resultaba ser como el día anterior a su puesta en escena, Sissi no dejaría de temer a la oscuridad jamás. Y para mayor sarcasmo, de manos de Altaira, alguien de apariencia tan luminosa que ¿Qué clase de oscuridad podría tener?

Hablando de la susodicha, no pudo evitar volver la vista hacia ella, que caminaba paulatinamente a su lado, sosteniendo en una bolsa su nuevo vestido de Halloween, su regalo de "cumpleaños". Quizás se creía que su amigo no se había enterado, pero no era así; William comprobó que, aunque de soslayo, Altaira le miraba con curiosidad ocasionalmente. Y comprobó asimismo que, aunque de soslayo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Hm? Anda, mira… Ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea...—se dijo él, parando.

—¿...Qué es lo que ocurre?

—¿Vienes conmigo un momento, Altaira? Ven, ya verás.

Siguiendo a William, como siempre hacía, ambos acabaron en el interior de un fotomatón de la zona. Obviamente, la sonrisa del escocés no aminoraba nada.

—Ahora me irás a decir que nunca te has hecho una foto, ¿Eh, Altaira?

—...Lo cierto es que no.

—Bueno, en ese caso...—se encogió de hombros. A esas alturas, ya nada le sorprendía.—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y me alegro de que tu primera vez vaya a ser conmigo.

Nada más decirlo, se calló en seco y, cortadísimo, se coloró un montón. Enseguida apartó la mirada, renegando para sí mismo.

—M-maldita sea, ¡¿Eso ha podido sonar peor?! ¡S-soy idiota!—se recriminó.—¡¿E-en qué rayos estaría pensando para decir eso?!

—¿...Ocurre algo?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?—.Nada nuevo. No lo había entendido. ¿Hurra…?

—...Pensaba que me ibas a enseñar cómo funciona el tema de las fotos.

—Ah, de acuerdo… Ya voy.—sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ella.—Si es muy fácil. ¿Ves? Tú solo pones una pose y ya está, luego tienes la imagen de ti en esa pose.

—...No parece difícil… Creo.

Tenían para tres fotos, lo cual para William era más que suficiente: solo quería tener un recuerdo de ese día. Estaba siendo ciertamente fantástico.

—Vamos por la primera, ¿Vale?

Haciendo uso de su habitual fanfarronería, el moreno escocés adoptó una postura segura de sí misma, con un poco de teatro. Observándole largo y tendido, la rubia decidió imitarle, pese a que siguiese seria. Aquello concluía la primera.

—No está mal. Ahora la segunda, ¿Qué tal haciendo el payaso? O imitando a Sissi.

Dicho y hecho: el joven rebelde puso su cara más hilarante, e incluso le hizo un gesto a la muchacha serena, quien a falta de inspiración, se estuvo quieta, casi tímida.

—¡Eh, eso no vale! ¡Has quedado muy bien, y yo como un palurdo!—hizo guasa él.—Bueno, y ahora vamos por la tercera. Pero esta vez, no hagas trampas, ¿Eh, Altaira? A ver si eres capaz de poner una pose muy graciosa.

Reaccionando a sus memorias, esta vez Altaira pareció tomar la iniciativa. Y es que en la película que acababa de ver con William, en cierta escena, ya había salido a colación la frase "qué gracioso eres, querido". Y si tenía que ser graciosa, tenía que hacer lo mismo que había hecho la actriz de la película, con lo cual…

—¡...A-A-Altaira!

No es que fuese una pose muy "graciosa" en el puro y llano sentido de la palabra, pero William lo prefirió inmediatamente. Atesoraría aquella tercera foto para siempre jamás, a pesar de que se le viera demasiado azorado mientras la rubia le daba un beso en la mejilla, cerrando los ojos. En aquel momento, le pareció estar más allá de las nubes.

Como una media hora más tarde, todavía le costaba recuperarse de aquello, pero intentó no dar señales de ello. Esa era su personalidad, al fin y al cabo.

—...Creo que es algo tarde. ...Quizás deberíamos volver.

—…¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. Deberíamos. Venga, vamos.

—...Hm.—haciendo visera con las manos, Altaira examinó minuciosamente la zona.—¿...Deberíamos ir por…?

No pudo terminar. Al instante, y por un impulso desde lo más profundo de su alma, William la cogió de la mano, dispuesto a guiarla.

—Por aquí. ...Yo te llevo.—afirmó, seguro pero tremendamente ruborizado.

Ella no pareció protestar, cosa que a William le llenó de un secreto regocijo, y disfrutó de cada segundo de aquel mundano paseo, para él ya no tan mundano. Incluso en un momento dado, hizo una pausa a propósito para sacarse la chaqueta y cubrirle los hombros a su amiga con ella, intentando ser amable y cariñoso (¿Romántico? ¿Esa era la palabra?), por la cual cosa tampoco obtuvo más réplica que una mirada llena de emociones a descifrar… O así lo creyó el escocés.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la academia Kadic ("por desgracia", se pasó por la mente de cierto muchacho alocado), sobre la cual la noche ya había dejado caer su manto de oscuridad… La misma oscuridad que esperaban sembrar en la consciencia de Sissi a modo de venganza. ...Claro que en aquel momento, ninguno parecía acordarse del tema.

—...Gracias por el paseo.

—No hay de qué. En serio. ...No hay de qué.—repitió, más atolondrado que nunca.

—...Aunque… No lo entiendo.

—¿Hm? ¿El qué?—bajó un poco de las nubes, solo un poco.

—…¿Por qué? ...Yo no siento el frío. ...Y lo sabes.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Era cierto: lo sabía. Pero no se le había ocurrido.

—S-solo pretendía… E-en fin… N-no es nada...—tartamudeó, sonriendo bobamente.

William bajó la mirada, un poco cortado. ¿Y si se había ofendido? Sin embargo, con un gesto elegante, su amiga se quitó su chaqueta de los hombros y se la tendió, alargando sus blancas y pulcras manos hacia él.

—...Gracias de todos modos.—asintió, solemne y sencillamente.

¿Qué podía decir? Tenía la sensación de flotar en un paraíso de origen desconocido.

—...Hasta mañana, William. Mañana me vengaré…—comenzó la rubia, dándose diligentemente la vuelta.—...Aunque ya haya comenzado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó, algo confuso por el final de su frase.

—...No es nada. ...Buenas noches, William.—y después de dedicarle otro vistazo ladeado, Altaira reanudó su marcha hasta su habitación, con el vestido en la mano.

Debió de dar las gracias porque Jim se hubiese retirado ya, o sino debería haber aguantado alguno de sus comentarios sobre por qué se quedó allí un cuarto de hora plantado sin decir ni mu con una mirada perdida impresa en su rostro.

—...Creo que no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.—admitió, sonriente.

Por una pura iluminación momentánea, echó a andar hasta su habitación. Por el camino, metió una mano en el bolsillo y se topó con el tubo de pintura fosforito que había localizado por la mañana… Como todo, se le había borrado por completo de la cabeza y de la memoria.

—Había pensado tirarle esto a Sissi por todo el pelo… Pero entonces su cabello se parecería más al de Altaira. ¿Qué clase de venganza sería esa?—rio, cerrando los ojos.—Para mí, eso sería más bien un acto heroico.

Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a su destino, y cuando lo estuvo, se puso el primer pijama, milagrosamente todavía estaba consciente, y se tumbó en su lecho, no sin antes coger una pequeña caja del último cajón de su cómoda, en el cual guardó con cuidado las tres fotos que se había hecho con su amiga.

—Bueno… Será mejor que descanse para mañana. Altaira me tendrá que matar, supongo.—soltó una carcajada ante su ocurrencia.—Además... Quiero ver la cara que pone Sissi cuando Altaira empiece a tomarse la justicia por su mano de una vez.

"...Aunque ya haya comenzado."

Y en sus ojos se hizo la oscuridad del sueño.

**(...)**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo :) Tardé un poco más de lo previsto, entre Carnavales, trabajos, exámenes etc. no andaba del todo inspirada y no disponía del todo el tiempo que me hubiese gustado ;( Pero lo logré, una vez más :D**

**Estoy al corriente de que tenía que haber venganza, lo vi bastante claro XD eso será en el próximo capítulo, en Halloween ;) (lo sé, vivo en el momento del año totalmente opuesto U.U) En todo caso, espero que me quede bien y os guste :D**

**Respondo a reviews a continuación x)**

**draoptimusstar3: **Odd ha nacido EXCLUSIVAMENTE para que lo maten XDDD Es cierto que, más que una enfermedad, parece otra clase de mal lo que tiene 8( La princesa de los cabellos dorados, me gusta como suena, sinceramente XD Como siempre, comentas cosas muy bonitas a la par que ciertas, como siempre tan acertado, y te lo agradezco enormemente :3

**WindDragon-19: **Cuando una deduce el verdadero motivo que hay detrás de esa pregunta, sí que da mal rollo… Sí, pobre Will, se está quedando ciego de amor, esperemos que también sordo para que no oiga que le llamamos así, pero me parece muy mono el mote XD Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo :) tortura psicológica, creo que una de las peores, si es que alguna tiene algo de bueno… U.U Gracias por todos tus ánimos una vez más, y espero que te siga gustando :3 Kurycorto :D

**The Legend of DN: **Avancé un poco la cosa, aunque ahora creo que frenará un poquito por la venganza, pero sabes que tenía que hacerlo, la cosa no podía quedar así ;) XDDD Ese era el momento del infartito X( Mi pobre Will, no se imagina la magnitud de esa pregunta… :'( Sí, al menos alguien que tuvo un feliz San Valentín, aunque ahora estén en Halloween (vivan las incongruencias entre los dos mundos XD) Aquí comienza la venganza para Sissi, espero que esté a la altura terroríficamente hablando, porque yo no soy tan malota como mi malote XD A decir verdad, yo también me reí al imaginarlo, el ver a William con la cara ensombrecida por el flequillo me hace mucha gracia XD Odd solo quiere morir, y William es muy bueno y quiere cumplir su deseo XDDD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por el apoyo.

**Aquí digo "hasta la próxima", que espero que sea próxima de verdad XD Muchas gracias a todo el que me lee, y gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos :) Aprovecho para felicitaros el Carnaval y el San Valentín ;) Yo… Bueno, estuvo bien disfrazarme XDDD Muchos besos para todos de mi parte x3**

_**Codelyokofan210399**_


	10. Capítulo 10

"_Cuidado con la hoguera que enciendes contra tu enemigo; no sea que te chamusques a ti mismo."—William Shakespeare_

El dinero que el día anterior había pagado por tal de ver una película en el cine era la mejor inversión que William podía haber hecho, y no solo por haber recibido una siniestramente brillante idea para una venganza al mismo precio, sino porque parecía seguir viendo el largometraje una y otra vez, como si lo hubiese rebobinado, si es que en los sueños había un mecanismo que le permitiese hacer tal cosa…

La escena final, la más terrorífica de todas, se proyectaba en su cabeza, quizás en un acto reflejo inconsciente para no olvidarlo para el día siguiente, cuando le iba a hacer mucha falta para, junto a Altaira, dejar a Sissi en evidencia como se merecía. Eso, por otra parte, también estaba muy presente en el limbo de su imaginación… Al menos, hasta que llegaba la mejor parte del sueño.

Aun y no ser parte de la película, William también tenía muy presente en su memoria lo sucedido en el fotomatón con su amiga rubia, y aquello seguía provocándole rubores que hacían que un agradable escalofrío le recorriese todo el espinazo; hasta que se despertó, quien sabía ya si para su suerte por ser Halloween, el día señalado, o para su desdicha, por haber estropeado su 'lindo' sueño.

—Hm, porras.—masculló, frotándose la cabeza.—Con el sueño tan bonito que tenía…

Miró un instante a su alrededor, para orientarse, cosa que más o menos consiguió.

—Aunque, por otra parte...—comentó, algo más malicioso—Hoy es Halloween… Estoy deseando que llegue la fiesta de esta noche… Porque me lo voy a pasar de muerte.

Algo perezosamente, estiró los brazos y se dispuso a ir a ducharse diligentemente. Intentó despabilarse, pues dedujo que el día iba a ser largo y bastante productivo. Además, ya tenía definida cual sería, como siempre, su primera parada.

—Buenos días, Altaira.—la saludó, no sin una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria.—Espero que hayas dormido bien después de lo de ayer, porque hoy nos espera una buena.

—...No he dormido nada, en realidad.

—Ah, claro, supongo que te sentirías ansiosa por poder vengarte al fin. Te entiendo.

—...Supongo que puede ser eso.

—Y no me extraña. Sinceramente, creo que va a ser una venganza digna de ser recordada. Sissi se va a arrepentir de haber osado a meterse contigo, Altaira.—argumentó el moreno indómito, con el desafío impreso en su cara.—Al menos, seguro que será mejor que este bote de pintura que tenía yo pensado antes.—rio.

—…¿Qué es eso?

La estoica muchacha acercó su áurea mirada al tubo de pintura fosforito con el que William había pensado rociarle el pelo a la hija del director, y al comprobar que lo observaba atentamente, se lo dio para que lo examinase mejor.

—Es pintura fosforito amarilla. Brilla en la oscuridad.—explicó el joven Dunbar.

—...Interesante. ¿...Me la prestarías?

Con un gesto de coleguismo informal, el escocés le indicó que, a su parecer, se la podía quedar y hacer lo que quisiese. Aunque sí se preguntó para qué la querría.

—Caray, se nota que es domingo: he dormido hasta casi la hora de comer.—se carcajeó William ante este hecho, consultando su reloj.—Vamos a comer algo y luego… Bueno… Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.—compartió, riendo con complicidad. Llevaba toda la noche recordando qué había planeado.

Mientras comían algo en la cafetería (pese a que Altaira se limitase a quedarse sentada sin probar bocado, como de costumbre), entró Sissi haciendo todo un seguido de remeneos estúpidos, llevando consigo un bolso muy ridículo. Un poco después, también accedió a la cantina Odd, con muchos panfletos en la mano, anunciando la velada de Halloween de esa misma noche.

—Espero que nuestra bella Altaira nos honre con su presencia esta noche.—dijo, entregándole un panfleto a la susodicha con floritura, en un intento de ser caballeroso.

—...Sí, asistiré al evento. ...No me lo perdería.—y giró la cabeza, observando a Sissi.

—Hmpft. Claro que iremos.—la complementó William, mirando también a la odiosa joven con más ímpetu.—Aunque, como ciertas personas, tengamos que prepararnos para una buena dosis de mucho miedo.

—¿Eso iba para mí?—comentó, con petulancia.—¿De verdad vuestro intento de terrorífica venganza es darme un susto en la fiesta? Hay que ser crío, Dunbar.

—Puedes pensar lo que te dé la gana. Tú solo… Ten cuidado.—le susurró, maliciosamente, todo para intimidarla.

—N-no me dais miedo, payasos.—tartamudeó, no tan segura de sí misma.—¡Hm!

Haciendo un gesto a Herb y Nicolas, Sissi abandonó la cafetería, atesorando con celo lo que fuese que hubiese en esa bolsa; de ahí, dedujeron que era su famoso disfraz.

—Je, je...—se rio perversamente el moreno rebelde.—Sí, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nosotros nos vayamos, ¿Verdad, Altaira?—tras el leve asenso de la rubia, William aprovechó para despedirse de su amigo.—Hasta luego, Odd.

—Sí, chao. Nos vemos luego, aunque la fiesta para ti ya haya empezado, ¿Eh?—le impuso el de la cresta, guiñándole burlescamente un ojo.

Tanta seguridad propia y en su plan acabó en un rubor incómodo por parte de William y unas cuantas risas de Odd. "Puestos a elegir, la víctima de Altaira debería ser él", creyó

Evitando a Sissi, que se iría a la sala de recreo a seguir viendo alguna que otra telenovela de escenas sobreactuadas, William acompañó a Altaira hacia el gimnasio, donde las preparaciones para la fiesta ya habían comenzado, la cual cosa le fue de perlas. Allí, entre otros, estaban los Guerreros Lyoko, exceptuando a Odd.

—Lo siento, William, llegas un poco pronto.—bromeó Yumi, pegando cables al suelo.

—Gracias por la información. En ese caso, llego muy bien.—sonrió.—En el almacén había unas cortinas oscuras muy gruesas, ¿Verdad? Estupendo.

—Prueba a hacerte el disfraz con otra cosa.—ironizó Ulrich, comprobando las luces.

—Muy gracioso. Mirad, enseguida os lo explico… De mientras… Sí. Altaira, a ti que se te da bien la tecnología, comprueba el panel de las luces para ver qué efecto da.

—...Voy.—accedió, condescendiente, andando hacia al lado de la puerta de acceso.

—¿Qué estáis tramando, parejita?—preguntó la pelirrosa, alzando una ceja.

Al comprobar lo impacientes por saber que se encontraban todos, el escocés pausó su proceso de montaje ajeno a las decoraciones y les contó su plan al resto, entusiasmado por su elaboración y, sobre todo, por el resultado deseado.

—William, eso es un poco cruel.—concluyó Ulrich, a lo que añadió luego:—¿Necesitas ayuda con esas cortinas?—Todos rieron ante el implícito sarcasmo.

—Esto hará que Sissi se lo piense dos veces la próxima vez.—añadió Jeremy, pasivo.

—Lo sé. Se va a enterar...—mencionó William, lleno de travesura.—Bien, ¿Me ayudáis? Tengo que montar unas cosas…

Con evidente sorna, todos accedieron, predispuestos a ayudarle.

—Odd puede dejarte sangre de mentira, de su cajón de bromas. Por matar a Sissi del susto, te la prestará encantado, lo sé.—intervino eficientemente Aelita.

—...Quedará acertado junto con el cuchillo que tomé antes de la cafetería.—apuntó, de un susurro, Altaira, que seguía trabajando en los plomos.

—¡Eh, genial! Esto va estar de muerte, nunca mejor dicho...—sonrió William, satisfecho

Con la ayuda de todo el mundo, los preparativos pronto estuvieron listos. Incluso hicieron unas pruebas de iluminación tenebrosa con las modificaciones que Altaira había incluido, y llegaron a la conclusión de que, con las cortinas echadas y la habitación a oscuras, aquello simulaban verdaderos y espeluznantes rayos. El escenario estaba listo, y el espectáculo debía continuar hasta su macabra conclusión.

—Gracias por todo, chicos, os debo una. ¡Vamos, Altaira! Tienes que prepararte. Vayamos a pedirle la sangre falsa a Odd, y así podrás prepararte el disfraz. Espero que salga todo como espero...—se apresuró el joven Dunbar.

Salieron del gimnasio con gesto apresurado. Puliendo los últimos detalles, los Guerreros Lyoko se quedaron dentro, hasta que decidieron salir también, pues también tenían que prepararse. No obstante, pudieron fijarse en algo antes de salir…

—Hey… Mirad esto. Los plomos… ¡Se han estropeado!

—¿De veras? ¡Jo, qué pena! Los efectos que había preparado Altaira eran geniales…

—Parece que ahora ya no los podrá usar. Qué mala pata...—creyó Ulrich.

—Se ha debido de romper después de hacer las pruebas. Pues vaya...—dilucidaron.

Mientras tanto, por parte de William y su estoica e impasible amiga y cómplice, bastó mencionarle el nombre de la hija del director a Odd para tener que salir de la habitación sujetando bolsitas de tinta roja entre los dos, de tantas que había. Mientras William acompañó a su compañera de venganzas a su habitación para que se ataviara con su disfraz, observaban ambos cómo todos ya se habían puesto su traje y se encaminaban a la fiesta. La cosa iba, de momento, sobre ruedas.

—Anda, cámbiate. Te espero fuera, haciendo… Bueno, ya sabes.—le guiñó una orbe.

Ante el asenso de la rubia estoica, que se encerró en su cuarto para cambiarse, William avanzó por el pasillo de las chicas hasta localizar la puerta de la habitación de Sissi, y tras comprobar que era la correcta y que ella no estaba, comenzó la segunda fase de su plan: extrajo de su bolsillo un tubo de pegamento súper-adhesivo y selló el marco a la madera, especialmente en el pomo y la cerradura. La estancia era inaccesible.

Si lo del cine del día anterior le había resultado tremendamente divertido, incluso eso se quedaba corto con la diversión que le provocaba todo aquello. Riendo victorioso, aprovechó su momentánea soledad mientras su amiga se disfrazaba para pegarse por todo el cuerpo algunas de las bolsitas de tinta carmesí, para que cuando Altaira simulase acuchillarle, aquello se asemejara a sangre manando violentamente de él.

Sin embargo, tuvo que esconderse como pudo cuando la mismísima Sissi subía por las escaleras, a juzgar por su sonrisilla dispuesta a cambiarse también para ser, de nuevo, "la chica más guapa de la fiesta", a su único criterio.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué le pasa a esta estúpida puerta? ¡No se abre!—intentó desbloquearla.

Por si acaso la risilla por lo bajini de William no fuese suficiente, la odiosa chica remató su histérica actuación provocándole más diversión que contener.

—¡¿Esta es vuestra venganza, panda de idiotas?! ¡Huy, qué miedo!—gritó por el desierto pasillo.—Hm, pues os vais a enterar… Esta chorrada no me va a impedir ser la más guapa de todas, ¡Y mucho menos por tu culpa, mudita! Me iré a cambiar al vestuario de chicas, que sé que te trae muy buenos recuerdos…

No cabía en sí mismo de alegre: había picado. Sissi había caído en la trampa de cabeza. Todo había sucedido como el joven Dunbar lo había planeado.

—¿Altaira?—la llamó, golpeando su puerta con delicadeza.—Esta estúpida ha picado.

—...Lástima. ...Si ha picado la puerta, la habrá abierto….—contestó desde el otro lado.

—No, no. Lo olvidaba...—resopló, aunque contento.—Quiero decir que la trampa ha tenido su efecto. Ahora tenemos que ir para allá. ¿Estás lista ya?

Diciendo anteriormente que sí, Altaira abrió la puerta, dejando ver el resultado de sus preparativos: el disfraz que William le había regalado el día anterior, negro con adornos rojos, muy ornamentado y de fantasía, de manga asimétrica que le cubría el hombro izquierdo aunque no el derecho, le sentaba de maravilla, como un guante, aunque llevara dos de color granate. Un punto especialmente místico del resto de su indumentaria, a parte de los lindos zapatos oscuros, su maquillaje siniestro y su peinado trabajado, era un voluminoso colgante en forma de corazón que se mantenía sujeto al cuello con dos cadenas, y le llegaba a la altura, más o menos, del corazón real. Además, iba cubierta de sangre falsa y llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

—S-sí, e-estás… V-vaya...—se ruborizó y se quedó muy aturdido… Otra vez.

—¿...Estoy bien de esta forma?

—Y-y tanto. E-estás estupenda, en serio. ...T-te lo prometo.—confesó, sinceramente.

—...Gracias.—replicó, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Se podría pasar todo el día contemplándola, completamente embobado, pero por suerte, un chispazo en la mente de William le recordó que debían apresurarse si, después de todo lo que habían preparado, querían que la venganza saliese bien. Así pues, rápidamente, el joven Dunbar y Altaira atravesaron los desiertos pasillos, en dirección al lugar de la fiesta, cerca del cual estaría Sissi, todavía cambiándose. Accedieron por la misma entrada que anteriormente, siendo engullidos por una extremadamente densa oscuridad. Aunque pronto le tocaría a la hija del director.

—Esa mudita vengándose de mí. ¡Qué risa! Y encima, con el idiota de William besando por donde ella pisa. Si fuese yo, pues lo entendería, ¡Pero esa paliducha! Creo que tendré que demostrarle que aquí la mejor de todas solo puedo ser yo...—se decía Sissi, quitándose su ropa cotidiana y preparando su traje, dispuesta a vestirse.

Fue cuando abrió la cremallera de su disfraz, lista para ponérselo, que oyó unos ruidos que la sacaron de su trance narcisista. Primero fueron estruendosos golpes, y luego una voz familiar, aterrorizada, inundó inquietantemente la atmósfera.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

—¿Hm? ¿Q-qué...Q-qué ha sido eso?—se preguntó, algo nerviosa.

Sopesando qué hacer, se decantó por abrir la puerta del vestuario, paulatinamente, para echar un vistazo a lo que había en el gimnasio, que suponía desierto para la fiesta. Pero no era así. Allí había alguien. De hecho, eran dos personas. Dos personas a las que conocía demasiado bien…

De repente, supo de quien era la voz que había escuchado. Había sido William, a quien le veía la espantada tez únicamente iluminada por una tétrica y penetrante luz amarillenta que venía de cerca de él. Asimismo, la luz iluminaba también a alguien que había muy cerca del escocés, dándole la espalda a ella: era la chica rubia de quien estaba difamando, la "mudita": Altaira. Y fuera lo que fuese lo que pasaba, el moreno parecía estar muy asustado, intentando defenderse con ahínco.

—¡N-no! ¡A-Altaira, no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡N-no me hagas daño! ¡N-no me mates!—gritó exasperado William, muy pálido, sudor bajándole por la frente mientras suplicaba.

—¿Qué?—Sissi abrió los ojos de par en par, espiando a través de la puerta.

Con una tétrica voz, la que habló a continuación fue Altaira.

—...He de vengarme de ti. ...Tienes que morir. ...Adiós, William.

Y a continuación, el cuchillo que blandía la muchacha brilló como una centella en medio de la oscuridad, empuñado hacia William, que gritaba y gritaba de terror mientras la rubia lo apuñalaba diversas veces y la sangre brotaba por todas partes, manchando su blanquecino cuerpo y sus vestimentas lúgubres. La luz, traicionera, iluminó a continuación al escocés tendido en el suelo, donde se desangraba y una expresión de completo miedo le deformaba el rostro. De pie junto a él, su asesina, con el arma homicida cubierta de una roja sangre que goteaba sin cesar.

—¡¿Q-qué…?! ¡L-lo ha matado! ¡ALTAIRA HA MATADO A WILLIAM!

Nada más Sissi pronunció sus nombres, con un veloz gesto, la siniestra figura de Altaira se dio la vuelta, encarando a Sissi de repente y mostrándose completamente manchada de sangre y con una inquietante sombra sobre sus ojos. La irritante hija del director gimió de puro temor, comenzando a temblar mientras Altaira se le acercaba, levantando el cuchillo en su mano y apuntando hacia ella, caminando con paso plomizo

—...Lo has visto todo… ...También tengo que vengarme de ti. ...Todo el que juega conmigo termina muerto. ...Yo… ¡Me vengaré…!—Inmediatamente al decir lo último, Altaira levantó la cabeza, mientras a Sissi le pareció que un par de ojos rojos como la hemoglobina se clavaban en ella, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Socorroooooooooo!

Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y Sissi acabó tendida en el suelo, donde las lágrimas de miedo se escapaban por sus ojos oscuros, al son de los tacones de Altaira aproximándose hacia ella, con tenebrosas intenciones.

—...¡Me vengaré…! ¡Me vengaré…!

Con la otra mano, la estoica rubia hizo un gesto que provocó que centelleantes rayos saliesen de la palma de su mano y le dieran un brillo aterrador al cuchillo de la otra. Sissi no podía moverse, se había quedado completamente paralizada en el suelo, lanzando grititos como una histérica. A un paso de ella, Altaira se agazapó a su altura, mostrándole de lleno su cara iluminada por una luz proveniente de ese voluminoso colgante suyo, con las mejillas y los labios manchados de sangre y unos espeluznantes y bien abiertos ojos del mismo color. La iluminación del efecto de los rayos solo daba a la atmósfera una lugubridad mayor.

—Mátala. Acaba con ella, Altaira… Mi ama, mi señora de la oscuridad.

De repente, aquel que yacía en el suelo, supuestamente muerto, se acercó a mayor velocidad a las dos, con los ojos ocultos por la sombra de sus cabellos, totalmente impregnado de una rojiza sustancia viscosa. Era William, que ya debería estar muerto.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡William, estás vivo! ¡P-pero te había matado!

—...Ahora soy su siervo. Mi alma pertenece a Altaira ahora. Estoy a sus órdenes… Por eso, la ayudaré… La ayudaré… A vengarse de ti, que has osado molestarla...—anunció el joven Dunbar, como poseído por el mal en persona.—Ya he cumplido mi papel, mi ama… Ahora solo queda vengarse de ella… ¡Por vos, mi princesa!—a continuación, el moreno se arrodilló ante ella, respetuoso y sumiso.

—...Sí… Acabaré contigo… Me vengaré… Me vengaré…

—¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA!—imploró Sissi, chillando.

LLegaba ya demasiado tarde: Altaira alzó de nuevo su brazo, su cuchillo prometiendo rajarla feamente mientras temblaba de puro terror. Con los brazos, Sissi intentó evitar que el cuchillo la alcanzara.

Sin embargo, nunca lo hizo. El cuchillo nunca la alcanzó. En su lugar, alcanzó a algo que cedió con un "clic". Atónita, aunque muerta de miedo, Sissi abrió los ojos de par en par: las luces generales volvían a iluminar el gimnasio por completo, ya que Altaira le había dado al interruptor con el cuchillo. William seguía arrodillado en el suelo, sumiso a la rubia y goteándole la sangre. Y además de ellos dos, había muchísimas más personas en la sala. Todos los estudiantes de la academia Kadic ya habían llegado a la fiesta de Kadic, y habían estado oyéndolo todo todo el tiempo.

Sissi estaba tan aturdida que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado antes de tiempo a la sala de la fiesta. Por eso, además, ni siquiera se percató de que, aunque antes se estaba cambiando, nunca llegó a hacerlo, por lo que solo iba vestida con su ridícula ropa interior. Y no solo ella, sino toda la academia fue testigo de ello.

—¿E-eh?—balbuceó, confusa.

No tuvo ninguna duda de lo que había pasado en realidad cuando todos comenzaron a reírse a pleno pulmón ante sus pintas: las lágrimas le habían corrido todo el maquillaje por la cara y sumado al hecho de ir en ropa interior, aquello la hacía estar ciertamente ridícula. Todo el mundo reía y reía, y pronto William, incluso desde su pose, se puso a reír también, no sin una mueca maligna. La única que no lo hacía era la que tenía más motivos para hacerlo, pero como siempre, y como William la conocía tan bien, ya lo reflejaba por ella.

—Mira que te lo dije, Sissi. Que puedes pensar lo que te dé la gana… Pero que tengas cuidado. Y si no lo tienes, mira lo que pasa: que nos hemos vengado de ti.—sentenció William, mirándola con un malicioso y embaucador desafío que la dejó en evidencia.

—¿C-cómo? ¿T-todo era…?

El grito de rabia y vergüenza que soltó Sissi a continuación no tuvo parangón. Y lo peor para ella fue que fue recibido con risas más fuertes. Y, para la guinda, todo había sido a manos de sus "enemigos", quien la habían hecho caer en su propia trampa… Solo que a mayor escala: involucrando a toda la academia.

—¡M-me dais asco!—chilló exasperada, encerrándose en el cambiador, lo que provocó todavía más risas, especialmente por parte del joven Dunbar.

—¡Bua, ha sido inmejorable, tíos!—les felicitó Odd con camaradería.

—Ya ves, ¡Sissi se ha muerto de miedo!—comentó Ulrich, sonriente.

—Sin duda, ¡Los efectos eran una pasada! ¿Cómo habéis hecho lo del collar?—inquirió la japonesa, reponiéndose de las carcajadas.

—...Es pintura fosforescente.—explicó Altaira.—...Me la dio William.

—Ah, así que para eso la querías…. Muy buena idea por tu parte, Altaira.—la interceptó el susodicho, alegre.—Aunque de hecho, lo has hecho todo fenomenal.

Para felicitarla de nuevo, con buena fe, William le puso la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo, que quedaba cubierto por el disfraz, lo que provocó que la rubia girase la cabeza y le lanzase una mirada muy misteriosa, que no creyó poder descifrar del todo pero que por otra parte no le importó; le encantó que le mirara de esa forma.

—Por cierto, Altaira, esas lentillas rojas que has usado son geniales. ¡Casi parecía que tuvieses los ojos rojos de verdad!—añadió Aelita, recordando la escena.

—Pero, ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que me sorprende.—habló Jeremy, pensativo.—¿Cómo hiciste el efecto de los rayos, Altaira? El panel se rompió antes.

Ante la inquisitiva del rubio de gafas, la estoica muchacha sólo hizo ademán de callar, quedando todavía más seria y observando fríamente la escena.

—Vamos, Einstein, ¿Cómo puedes hacer preguntas con una respuesta tan simple?—comenzó Odd, riendo.—¡La bella Altaira es la reina de arreglar trastos! Seguro que pudo repararlo enseguida. O con solo mirarlo vertiginosamente...—inventó más fantasiosamente.—...El panel se inclinó ante ella, dispuesto a obedecerla.

—...Así es. ...Pero lo segundo es completamente ilógico.—respondió Altaira, seria aún.

Sin embargo, sin saber exactamente por qué, Jeremy se la quedó mirando una fracción de segundo más, un poco suspicaz, con una ceja alzada. ¿Estaba del todo seguro…?

—Ja. A mí no me sorprende lo más mínimo.—sonrió William.—Tengo perfectamente asumido que Altaira puede llegar a hacer cosas totalmente increíbles. ¿Verdad que sí?

Notó que estaba un poco tensa, así que quiso tranquilizarla un poco: no era muy buena hablando con la gente, pero no había razón para estar agitada innecesariamente, por lo que decidió acabar con sus aparentes nervios. William se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, como para quitarle un peso de encima. Fue entonces cuando tuvo una sensación muy extraña… Casi parecía que Altaira no estuviese allí, plantada delante de él, sino que fuese como un ente flotante, algo no material… Al menos, durante un solo segundo. Quizás la tenebrosidad de Halloween estaba haciendo mella en él…

—Vaya, qué cosas… Creo que tengo que dormir sin pensar en venganzas…

—...Ugh...—De repente, Altaira frunció las cejas. Acto seguido, pasó a sujetarse la cabeza con una mano, como si no se sintiera del todo bien.

—¡Altaira!—se alarmó de inmediato el moreno indómito.—¿Te encuentras bien? No haces muy buena cara… ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Te duele algo? Qué raro...—preguntó Jeremy, pensando en la enfermedad de ella.

—Espera, ven. Te acompaño a que te dé el aire, quizás solo te estás agobiando… Por favor.—le pidió el joven Dunbar, de repente un poco inquieto.

La rubia levantó un momento su mirada ojiplática hacia William. Parecía estar aturdida, como ida, así que levemente con la cabeza le dijo que sí. Él suspiró un poco, quizás de alivio, y la guió hacia la salida del gimnasio, donde la oscura noche ya lo teñía todo.

—Anda, respira un poco… Solamente no estás acostumbrada a estos sitios. Qué delicada eres, Altaira.—compartió William, aunque con cierto cariño.

—¿...Qué me ocurre? ¿...Por qué…?—se dijo a sí misma, con un suspiro cansado.

William le pasó la mano por la espalda para ayudarla a reponerse, dándole palmadas a ver si así se recuperaba un poco. Parecía algo estúpido querer curar a alguien de ese modo, sin embargo surtió su efecto. En un rato, Altaira irguió su espalda curvada y giró la cabeza, buscando con la mirada a su compañero y amigo moreno.

—...W-william...—tartamudeó, dándose la vuelta.

—¿Sí? Dime, ¿Estás mejor?—se veía a leguas que estaba algo preocupado.

Como era menester, el escocés la miró a los ojos mientras hablaban. No obstante, pudo apreciar algo peculiar. El color de sus ojos había ¿Cambiado? Sabía que era imposible, pero le dio esa misma sensación: ahora, en lugar de dorados, se veían de un color azulado, similar al suyo propio. "Quizás sea porque está oscuro", pensó.

—...William. ...Q-quiero darte una cosa.

A continuación, tomó de su pecho el colgante con forma de corazón y se lo quitó del cuello. Fue entonces cuando William entendió por qué tenía dos cadenas y no una: en realidad, no era un solo colgante, sino que eran dos mitades de un corazón unidas, cada una sujeta a una cadenita. Altaira separó ambas mitades con delicadeza, se colgó una del cuello de nuevo y la otra se la tendió a su rebelde camarada.

—¿Y esto? ¿Me lo das?

Curioso, William examinó el colgante en la palma de su mano: poseía un bonito resplandor áureo, como la misma Altaira. Casi parecía que tuviese su propia esencia. Era una mitad de corazón con un lado dentado para poder unir ambas, y estaba atada a una cadena de eslabones tan dorados y brillantes como el adorno.

—Gracias, Altaira. Lo cuidaré bien, te lo prometo.—anunció William, con una sincera sonrisa que dirigió hacia ella, tomándole las manos con aprecio.

El solo tacto de las manos del escocés sobre las suyas provocó que, una vez más, dirigiese con un chispazo su mirada (bizarra esa noche) hacia la de él, y los ojos de ambos quedaron a la misma altura. Aunque aquella vez, además de entre ellos, otro "chispazo" más literal se produjo: como partiendo el negro cielo tajantemente, un potentísimo y sonoro rayo brilló en la noche. Obviamente, esto atrajo la atención por lo menos de William, pese a que tardó en apartar la vista de Altaira.

—¡Caray!—exclamó.—Parece que va a haber tormenta. Pero, qué raro… No veo que haya ni una sola nube en el cielo… ¿De dónde…?

Antes de que pudiese sacar más conclusiones al respecto, otro rayo amenazante cruzó el firmamento y el moreno dilucidó que sería más seguro volver a dentro del gimnasio. Tras preguntarle a Altaira si ya se encontraba mejor y ante la consecuente respuesta afirmativa, regresaron con el resto de los Guerreros Lyoko.

Sissi también se había vestido y ya había entrado en la fiesta, sin embargo no se estuvo mucho tiempo, pues la gente seguía riéndose de ella, especialmente William. Finalmente, la hija del director, avergonzadísima, decidió que la fiesta ya se había acabado para ella y regresó a su cuarto con un mohín de protesta. Quería divertirse, no que se divirtiesen a su costa. No era tan divertido ser ella misma la víctima. El resto lo pasó bien un rato más, riendo en compañía de los amigos, picando algo, bailando o simplemente charlando. William, por su parte, no tenía ni idea de baile, por lo que no se motivó tanto como Odd, por ejemplo, que se marcó un breakdance. En su lugar, permaneció siempre cerca de su amiga rubia, quien daba señales de estar algo rara.

Cuando dieron las doce, la celebración dio lugar a su conclusión. Aunque algunos protestando, se volvieron para sus cuartos a descansar. William había tenido la satisfacción que se esperaba ese día: su venganza no podría haber ido mejor.

—Altaira, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto? Pareces sentirte mal…

—...N-no hace falta. ...Buenas noches… Hasta mañana.

Y como una aparición siniestra (todavía iba con su disfraz, por descontado) regresó a su estancia. Ni siquiera en el incidente de la piscina William la había visto tan afectada, pero decidió darle un respiro. Tantos preparativos la habrían agotado, y necesitaría dormir un rato, cosa que también le pareció buena idea a él mismo. Volvió a su desordenado cuarto y se cambió la ropa ensangrentada por un pijama algo más limpio. En su cama, el escocés observó una vez más el místico colgante que Altaira le había confiado. Cada vez que lo veía, se acordaba de su amiga. Y una sonrisa se abría paso desde el fondo de su alma para adornar su semblante.

Así como las fotos del día anterior, otro buen recuerdo de Altaira, guardó con delicadeza el collar en la cajita del fondo de su cómoda. Acto seguido, se recostó en su lecho, suspirando y sonriendo al recordar muchas cosas agradables. Con una paz interior enorme, cerró sus ojos azules y se durmió con una sonrisa.

Paralelamente, alguien no estaba teniendo una noche tan idílica…

(...)

_El motivo por el que había rayos aquella noche sin que hubiera ninguna nube era simple: los rayos no provenían de las nubes. En su lugar, tenían su origen sobre el edificio de una vieja fábrica abandonada circundada por un foso de agua. Desde allí, rayos que parecían augurar una peligrosa tormenta eléctrica coronaban el bastimento. _

_En su interior, sin embargo, era donde lo peor estaba sucediendo. Y William podría llegar a ser testigo de ello, por irreal que le pareciese, pues pensaba que estaba durmiendo. De hecho, creía que estaba soñando en ese mismo instante. _

_Aquella fábrica le traía toda una miscelánea de recuerdos muy variados: algunos agradables, otros no tanto. De todas formas, se sorprendió de estar allí cuando todo el asunto de X.A.N.A ya era agua pasada, así que armándose de su irracional y habitual valor, procedió a explorar un poco, a ver si averiguaba el porqué de su presencia._

_Se montó en el ascensor y le dio al botón para bajar hasta la sala del servidor que controlaba el superordenador. Alrededor del monitor, rayos similares a los que cruzaban el cielo surgían._

—_¿Qué está pasando aquí?—se preguntó William. _

_Se acercó a la pantalla, tomó asiento en la extraña silla giratoria y observó el monitor frente a él. Incluso vio su cara reflejada translúcidamente en la superficie. Algo parecía ir mal en el aparato, pues tenía pinta de estar, de algún modo, ¿Dañado? Alargó un dedo para tocar la pantalla y, al hacerlo, la máquina pareció reconocerle, pues su ficha virtual, junto con su foto (de hecho, eran dos; su aspecto normal en Lyoko y el que tenía cuando X.A.N.A lo poseyó). Un rato después, ambas fotos se alinearon una sobre otra dando paso a un símbolo de X.A.N.A, que se puso a la derecha. Sin embargo, había algo raro en él: de sus tres anillos, los dos interiores eran de color rojo, no obstante el exterior era de un hiriente color negro._

—_¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto? Si me ha reconocido, ¿Por qué sale el ojo de X.A.N.A? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué está pintado de esta manera tan rara? ¿Hay un motivo?_

_Como por arte de una magia partidaria de que las preguntas se contestasen, la pantalla se apagó velozmente y, un segundo después, volvió a prenderse. Esa vez, sin embargo, ya no veía su reflejo. En su lugar, una figura femenina de apariencia familiar se paraba frente a él. La reconocía de otro sueño: cabellos negros, ojos rojizos y una forma de los rasgos que le sonaba de algún lugar. Sin embargo, algo la diferenciaba de anteriores veces: el símbolo de X.A.N.A que tenía dibujado en su frente había cambiado un poco. Ya no era completamente negro, sino que el anillo exterior también había cambiado de color: ahora era amarillo. Además, no parecía contenta, ni malévola. Estaba… ¿Enfadada? Pero sobre todo, alterada. Algo no le iba del todo bien._

—_¡Tú! ¡X.A.N.A!—la llamó William, algo furioso. Sin embargo, ella le ganaba esa vez._

—_William… Tú… Te arrepentirás de esto...—bramó, siniestra._

—_¡Tú vas a ser quién te vas a arrepentir de lo que sea que estés tramando!_

—_¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho!_

—_¿Eh? ¿Que YO te he hecho?—Eso le sorprendió…_

—_¡Lo tienes delante de ti! ¡Tú...Te has atrevido a desafiarme! ¡Yo...Me vengaré!_

"_Me vengaré…", ¿De qué le sonaba esa voz? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente había hecho? Lo tenía delante, pero lo único que veía era el símbolo de X.A.N.A con el anillo exterior amarillo. ¿...Sería eso a lo que se refería?_

—_Bueno… No todo ha sido en vano.—A continuación, esbozó una sonrisilla maligna.—A fin de cuentas… No auguras salir bien parado tampoco. _

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

_En un parpadeo, el anterior símbolo de X.A.N.A, el del anillo exterior negro y el resto rojos, apareció en la pantalla. La voz, aunque no de "cuerpo presente", siguió hablando._

—_A esto me refiero, William. Ya ha comenzado tu final. Y lo vas a pasar muy mal, William. Voy a ser… Tu peor pesadilla. Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho._

_No entendía nada. ¿Esos símbolos de colores cambiados significaban algo…?_

—_...Acabaré contigo, William. ...Te mataré. ¡Me vengaré…!_

_Por la mente de William rondaba errante una pregunta retórica: "¿Dónde he oído esas palabras antes?"_

—_Yo que tú tendría cuidado, William. Ten cuidado...Con Altaira...—sonrió, amenazante._

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡No te atrevas!—saltó él, al instante.—¡X.A.N.A, no te atreverás a hacerle daño a Altaira! ¡No voy a permitir que le hagas nada!_

_Más que una respuesta, lo que quería era lo que había proclamado, pero de todas maneras la tuvo: una cavernosa y malévola risa que le heló cada gota de preocupó seriamente a William; al fin y al cabo, ver a un enemigo sonreír no era ningún augurio de nada bueno. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo X.A.N.A?_

—_¡Altaira! ¡Altaira!—la llamó, como si eso bastara para protegerla. _

_Al dilucidar que lo que intentaba su antiguo arma más mortífera no era otra cosa que proteger a la rubia, la archinémesis de William siguió riendo todavía más. Él, por su parte, insistía e insistía, un sudor frío empapándole… Hasta que finalmente se derpertó_

—_¡Altaira!—gritando, se incorporó en su cama, dentro de su oscuro cuarto._

_En el preciso instante en el que pronunció su nombre, un brillante rayo atravesó el cielo y su ventana, lo que hizo que pudiese ver un resplandor metálico y, a continuación, un golpe cerca suyo. ¿Lo habría estado soñando? Era lo más probable, pero…_

—_...Tranquilízate, William… Lo estás soñando todo. X.A.N.A ya no está… Se ha ido, y mejor que no vuelva.—respiró hondo, calmándose un pequeño ápice. _

_Pensando en sus palabras, llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo que soñaba, veía y oía en ocasiones no eran más que productos de su imaginación alocada. Por eso mismo, cuando otro rayo iluminó un poco su cuarto y vio de nuevo a aquella sombría X.A.N.A personificada reflejada en la superficie de su espejo, trató de decirse que aquello era imposible: X.A.N.A. no podía estar viva, y menos presente en su cuarto. Acto seguido, se tapó de nuevo con la manta, recuperando el calor. _

_Sin embargo, bien era cierto que nadie podría permanecer dentro de un espejo, y mucho menos alguien que no era ni siquiera humano en primer lugar. Así pues, X.A.N.A. no podía estar en su cuarto… ¿No era eso cierto? Eso intentó pensar bajo el calor de su manta. Alguien, no obstante, no disponía de aquello. ...La superficie del suelo durante la noche era muy, muy fría…_

(...)

**Por fin lo acabéeeeee :D Siento la demora, son muchas cosas las que luchan en mi cabeza por mi atención, y bueno… -_-U Gracias por vuestra paciencia :3 Además, soy consciente de que me he alargado un poco más que de costumbre en este nuevo capítulo… Espero no ser cansina y que no se os haya hecho exageradamente largo. Es solo que quise incluir otra escenita del tipo "sueño/pesadilla con X.A.N.A", ya que la última vez que lo hice me lo pasé bien, así que… Por otra parte, calculo que, en lugar de las 10 u 11 páginas que me ocupa esto normalmente, este capítulo me va a ocupar 13 páginas, y como es Halloween el capítulo de Halloween… ;) (Vale, ya me voy al rincón del pensamiento a meditar sobre mis tontadas XDDD)**

**En fin, dejo a un lado mis tonterías y vamos a lo importante, las reviews x) :**

**draoptimusstar3: **Gracias un capítulo más por tus reflexiones y tus hermosas palabras, me son un gran empujón hacia adelante a la hora de hacer la continuación de este fic, que no sería lo mismo sin alguien que me diese su apoyo :3 Ese cupido… Parece que, en el fondo, es tan malote como William y no se está quieto con el arco XDDD Tus metáforas me inspiran muchas veces, y a menudo se necesita, así que gracias :D El funeral de Odd lleva organizado un montón de tiempo XD Gracias por tus ánimos, también, con el tema de la escuela, también son bienvenidos :3

**WindDragon-19: **Así es, a veces estaría bien que William tuviese un pinganillo para que podamos gritarle todos los reproches sobre lo ciego que está o lo atontado que se está quedando XDDD Aish Will, Will… Ándate con ojo. Por eso el dejarle "ciego de amor" es un ataque tan poderoso, porque… En fin, mira cómo le deja XD La escena de las fotos me pareció linda, así que no pude resistirme :3 William siempre intenta que Altaira entienda que hay cosas que no significan lo que parece, pero en esta ocasión bien que no protestó ni trató de ayudarla XDDD Estuve a punto de darme una bofetada por lo de la "primera vez", pero como me pareció también gracioso, se quedó XD ;) ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, significa muchísimo una vez más! :3 Kyrucorto :D

**The Legend of DN: **Temes por la vida de William, entonces entiendes cómo me siento XD Mi querido atontado ;3 Confiar en Altaira (ciegamente, por qué no decirlo) es justo lo que está haciendo Will, ten cuidado XD Aunque por vengarse de Sissi cuando se pone en plan súper diva (vamos, cuando es ella misma XD) merece la pena, eso no tiene precio, y menos tratándose de William, así que lo justifico :) XD Hice la escena del sueño como me aconsejaste, a ver si te gusta, y sobre todo, a ver si la venganza está a la altura ;) MUUUUUUCHAS gracias por tus ánimos, no fue del todo fácil pero aquí está. Empieza la fiesta, y promete continuar… ;) Gracias de nuevo.

**Me despido aquí una vez más hasta la próxima. :) Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo/episodio especial de Halloween con mucho retraso/venganza XD También espero volver lo más pronto que pueda con el siguiente, ¡Gracias a todos los que me apoyáis! :D**

_**Codelyokofan210399**_


	11. Capítulo 11

"_La Biblia enseña a amar a nuestros enemigos como si fueran nuestros amigos, posiblemente porque son los mismos."—Vittorio de Sica _

_Más que haber dejado el Halloween atrás, parecía que la celebración pasada fuese más bien San Valentín, pues un delicioso aroma a rosas estaba suspendido en el aire. No sabía de dónde provenía, pero no por ello William dejó de embriagarse con tan agradable perfume. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba en aquel momento, sin embargo se encontraba mejor que perfectamente. _

—_...William. ...Bienvenido a Xanadu._

_Acorde con el dulce y agradable ambiente, una suave voz se dejó oír por todo el lugar, llamando la atención del moreno. Para su deleite, la aparición que se llevó a cabo a continuación hizo que se sintiese todavía más a gusto en aquel lugar idílico. De entre la luminosa atmósfera del lugar, alguien igual de brillante, como una estrella, se abrió paso desde ningún sitio hacia él. Era Altaira. Sus cabellos dorados ondulaban como al son de un viento imperceptible, y sus ojos de igual color presentaban una seductora chispa. Lo único que contrastaba todo aquello de una manera muy relativa era la seriedad que seguía caracterizándola. _

—_Altaira.—inmediatamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.—Me alegro de verte. _

_Extendió los brazos hacia ella, invitándola a acercarse a él, invitación que ella aceptó._

—_Entonces… ¿Estamos en…"Xanadu"? ¿Qué es eso?_

—_...Significa "paraíso". ...Xanadu.—pronunció, de una manera algo peculiar. _

—_Paraíso...—meditó el escocés, simpático.—Sí, es bastante acertado, ¿No crees?_

_A modo de respuesta (si se podía considerar tal cosa), ella se agazapó para acercar su cara a la suya, a lo que William reaccionó con más rubor que el que ya tenía. _

—_¿...Tú qué crees, William? _

—_Ehm, pues...—estaba rojo como un tomate, pero seguía sonriendo.—Creo que sí. _

_Como clásica reacción suya, un punto más de su naturaleza indómita, el escocés tomó a su amiga rubia por las muñecas, sonriéndole sin cesar, y acercándose más a ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos. De nuevo, se perdió en sus orbes y no quiso buscar el camino de regreso jamás. Se ruborizó un poco más, si es que eso era posible, y fue cuando se percató de que las caras de ambos estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, e inconscientemente bajó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos: sus labios estaban prácticamente rozando los suyos, mientras adornaban su estoicidad. _

_Se conocía perfectamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer a continuación? ¿Impulsarse y besarla? Sería completamente capaz pese a lo azorado que estaba. Sin contar las mariposas en el estómago, sí que se sentía en un éxtasis paradisíaco en ese momento…. _

—_A-Altaira...—la llamó en un suave susurro.—¿...Por qué no sonríes?_

_La susodicha calló densamente, prácticamente cerrando los ojos. Pero William persistió_

—_Quiero verte sonreír, Altaira. Quiero ver que te sientes bien cuando sonríes. _

—_...La pregunta es...—comenzó, misteriosa.—¿...Por qué sonríes _tú,_ William?_

—_¿Que por qué? Pues porque me siento alegre, y eso es algo bueno. _

—_¿..."Bueno"? ¿...De veras consideras bueno...esto?_

_Señalando el "esto" con la mirada, fue entonces cuando el moreno escocés se percató de algo de lo que no tenía constancia. Él y Altaira, por alguna razón, estaban atados el uno al otro por una cuerda que rodeaba el vientre de ambos. Pero… ¿Le molestaba?_

—_¿Por qué no?—alegó, aún con su gesto.—¿Qué hay de malo en estar unidos?_

_Era una pregunta retórica, pero alguien no sabía muy bien qué significaba eso._

—_Se me ocurren varias cosas... William._

_Una voz tras él se mostraba amenazante, y dedujo que algo ya no iba como debería en el 'paraíso' porque la luminosidad se metamorfoseó en una lechosa negrura. William se dio la vuelta para comprobar qué pasaba, cuando percibió que, tras él, estaba aquella chica lúgubre de siempre: X.A.N.A._

—_En algo tenías razón, William. Sí que se puede sonreír cuando algo es bueno para ti. De hecho, lo sigo al pie de la letra. ¿No me ves la cara?_

_Obviamente, X.A.N.A estaba sonriendo, aunque pérfidamente. Y el hecho de que algo fuera bueno para X.A.N.A implicaba lo contrario para William. Con un malévolo gesto, la sombría muchacha hizo un chasquido y la cuerda que les unía se acabó prologando de tal manera que acababa en la mano de X.A.N.A, quedando ambos amigos suspendidos como si fuesen títeres completamente a su merced. _

—_Ella es solo una marioneta. Pero… Si te quieres unir a ella y quedarte atrapado en sus cuerdas, allá tú. Te arrastrará con ella a formar parte de mis dominios. Je, je…_

_Pese a que aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, William no estaba asustado. Todavía tenía las manos libres, y deshacerse de la cuerda que le rodeaba el estómago fue tarea sencilla, por lo que enseguida quedó libre. Supuso que, de la misma forma, Altaira se habría desligado también, pero no fue así. La cuerda seguía suspendiéndola, casi dando a entender que la chica ni siquiera tenía una vida propia. _

—_Hmpft. Ya lo has visto. Tus lazos con ella todavía son algo endebles. Aún podrías escaparte de mí, pero solo… Si te alejas de ella. De otra forma, solo consolidarás los nudos que te unen a ella… Atrapándote a ti mismo.—explicó, maquiavélica, X.A.N.A._

—_¡Suéltala, X.A.N.A! ¡Suelta a Altaira!—suplicó enfurecido el muchacho rebelde. _

—_Si yo te entiendo, William. Pero, entiéndeme tú a mí...—se rio, ante la clásica frase.—No puedo dejar caer a Altaira… Sería un suicidio, ¿No crees?_

—_¿Un suicidio? Porque no iba a permitirlo, pero si no, más bien, ¡La asesinarías!_

—_Je, je, je...—rio aún más, mostrando sus dientes.—Sé muy bien lo que he dicho. _

_De repente, las cuerdas que rodeaban a Altaira se ciñeron más sobre ella, haciendo que la sangre brotara de su piel y su boca. Pero, algo no iba bien en ella, en el sentido que… Parecía que no le dolía nada en absoluto, como si no sintiese lo más mínimo. _

—_¡Altaira! ¡Altaira!—la llamó William, exasperado, ante las risas de X.A.N.A._

—_No te oye. Es solo una marioneta, y las marionetas no oyen.—sonrió, con malicia.—Pero, si le quieres decir algo, dímelo a mí. Total, será lo mismo…._

_Haciendo caso omiso de lo que creyó amenazas de X.A.N.A, intentó de todo y más por alcanzar a su amiga y rescatarla, pero nada pudo hacer. Era demasiado tarde. Aquel sentimiento solo le hacía desear que ojalá siguiera atado junto a ella, para salvarla. _

_Aquel idílico paraíso ya no lo era tanto. Más bien, ahora era un macabro sueño._

(...)

—¡Altaira! ¡Altaira!  
>De hecho, era un macabro sueño…. Literalmente. Gritando y gritando, abrió los ojos de par en par, incorporándose en su cama. William ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había despertado de esa forma, gritando el nombre de su amiga, y por la misma razón, por haber soñado con asuntos bizarros sobre X.A.N.A.<p>

Fue solamente cuando se percató de que todo era un sueño que pudo fijarse más en su alrededor. Su reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana, y cuando iba a bufar por haberse quedado dormido para clase (pese a que no quisiese ir de todos modos), recordó que la academia les había concedido ese día para descansar como libre disposición para el puente de Halloween, por lo que se alivió un poco. Sin embargo, algo seguía sin cuadrar: su cuarto seguía cubierto en una penumbra que no le permitía ver a dos palmos de su cara, pese a ser ya de día. ¿A qué se debía aquello?

El joven Dunbar saltó de su cama, despegándose las sábanas empapadas por su sudor frío, y se acercó a la ventana. El cielo estaba teñido de un gris plomizo, y fuera parecía que arreciaba una tormenta eléctrica que tenía mala pinta. Los rayos agrietaban el firmamento como cicatrices irreparables, y no habían cesado desde ayer.

—No recuerdo haber oído nada sobre tantos rayos. ...Qué raro...—se dijo, pensativo.

Estirando los brazos para desperezarse, decidió hacer algo productivo y divertido pese a que hasta los fenómenos meteorológicos les amargasen sus días libres para salir. Lo primero de todo sería, creyó William, encender la luz, pues no veía nada, así que caminó hacia la puerta para encontrar el interruptor. No obstante, cuando lo hizo, notó que una sustancia líquida y algo viscosa le empapaba el pie. Cuando miró, entornando los ojos, vio que era un fluido rojizo. ¿De dónde provendría?

—¿Qué es esto? Parece...—le dio un escalofrío.—¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?

Siguió avanzando, con más motivos para prender la luz, pero cuando lo hizo, por poco se estampó contra la puerta, pues había tropezado con algo de cerca de la cama.

—¡Ay! ...Creo que debería ordenar mejor. ...Ja, ni de coña.

Sin quererlo, ya le había dado al interruptor, por lo que la luz ya estaba encendida, así que procedió a darle la espalda a la salida para comprobar el origen de aquella sustancia. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, por poco se cayó sin necesidad de tropiezos.

—¡¿P-pero qué rayos…?!

De bruces en el suelo, rodeada por un charco de ese líquido rojo pringoso, yacía Altaira, quien parecía estar inconsciente en ese momento. ¿Qué hacía ahí, así?

—¡Altaira!—William no daba crédito. Se acercó y la incorporó, pero seguía desmayada.—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Me oyes? ¡Altaira!

Fue un alivio para él comprobar que aquello que se asemejaba a la sangre solo eran restos de la sangre falsa del día anterior, que ella todavía llevaba por encima, pues seguía con el disfraz puesto, a excepción del cuchillo, que no lo llevaba. Sin embargo, aquello no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, ¿Qué hacía Altaira en su cuarto, en tal estado? Cierto era que la muchacha rubia le había pillado el gusto a colarse en su habitación y asustarle sin querer, pero no por eso lo comprendía mejor. William la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente para que se despertase.

—...Hm… ...Hm...—protestó ligeramente la desmayada, casi inaudiblemente.

—¡Altaira! ¡Uf, menos mal!—suspiró de alivio el joven Dunbar.—Ven, túmbate, tranquila. Descansa un rato, ¿Vale?

—...W-william… ...No...No te me acerques...—susurró entrecortadamente.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No pienso dejarte aquí tirada!—le espetó, sincero.

—...W-william… Es en serio. ...Y-yo...N-no quiero hacerte daño…

La miró a los ojos para comprender un poco la naturaleza de todas aquellas cosas extrañas que estaba diciendo, y pudo comprobar que, al igual que le había pasado la noche anterior, los ojos de ella parecían haber pasado del dorado al azul marino. Altaira estaría delirando…. Pero probablemente, él también.

—No sabes lo que dices, Altaira. Estás delirando. Anda, descansa un poco.

Ayudándola a incorporarse, William la sujetó por los brazos y la dejó acomodarse en su cama revuelta, con el objetivo de que se calmase y le contase, quizás, como acabó ahí.

—¿Qué haces todavía con el disfraz puesto, Altaira? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ya estirada en el lecho de su compañero, con la mirada algo perdida, Altaira giró la cabeza, mirando al joven rebelde. Tenía las orbes abiertas de par en par, y solo le observaba sin decir nada. Parecía… ¿Afectada?

—Espera… ¡¿Ha sido Sissi?!—se enajenó William.—¡Verás cuando pille yo a esa…!

—...N-no… Y-yo… N-no estoy bien... —afirmó, perdiendo su mirar.

—La verdad… Ayer no hacías muy buena cara. Te noté… Rara.—compartió el moreno, sentándose con cuidado cerca de ella.—¿Te sientes bien?

—…¿Y-yo? ¿S-sentir-me…?—se sujetó los brazos, notándose algo confusa.

—Tranquila. No te agobies.—le dijo amigablemente William, con las manos sobre sus hombros tensos.—Puedes quedarte aquí, ¿Vale? Voy a buscarte algo de ropa para que te cambies. No debe ser agradable ir siempre pringada de sangre falsa...—rio.

Poniéndose una chaqueta para disimular que seguía en pijama, William se dispuso a salir un momento de su cuarto para hacerle un favor a su amiga. Se preparó para hacer lo propio cuando notó una mano en su brazo que le retuvo unos instantes.

—...W-william...—tartamudeó Altaira, con los ojos seriamente ensombrecidos.

Por su aspecto, estaba tratando de detenerle. Como si temiera quedarse sola. Nunca la había visto tan afectada, tan… Vulnerable. En ese instante, William se sentía ciertamente preocupado por ella, por lo que hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudarla.

—Volveré enseguida, te lo prometo. No te preocupes. Tranquila.

Altaira le miró nuevamente. Y sin saber por qué, William distinguió en sus pupilas que, aunque casi imperceptible para el resto del mundo, apareció una chispa de calma. Por eso mismo, William también se sintió un poco más relajado y, lanzándole un último vistazo, abrió la puerta y abandonó la estancia, encaminándose al cuarto de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, la rubia seguía incorporada, cubierta por una manta, con la mirada perdidamente confusa, sin saber qué hacer y con aspecto preocupante.

—…¡E-el ordenador! Q-quizás… L-lo averiguo…

Con movimientos torpes, Altaira apartó la manta y trató de ponerse en pie, sin embargo le costaba mantener el equilibrio, así que se sujetaba a cualquier soporte para no caerse, todo para llegar a su destino: el escritorio de William, sobre el cual estaba el monitor de su equipo. Con cuidado, la rubia tomó asiento y trató de manipularlo.

—...S-si lograra conectarme… ...Y saber por qué yo…

No obstante, fue tratar de pulsar unas teclas para que todo se volviera negro de repente. Y no solamente la estoica muchacha se percató de ello…

Simultáneamente, el joven Dunbar subía las escaleras hasta el piso de las chicas para localizar la habitación de su compañera y acceder sigilosamente, ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Al entrar, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue que estaba algo desordenada, y si además se añadía la escasa decoración, William concluyó que la estancia de su amiga Altaira era bastante similar a la suya. Sonrió ante este hecho, pero decidió no dormirse en los laureles, pues ella no parecía estar pasando por su mejor momento. Abrió algunos cajones y seleccionó algunas prendas.

—Anda, el famoso libro… Se lo llevaré también.—rio, con sorna, tomando el tomo.

Se dispuso a salir, pues tampoco quería ser indiscreto con las pertenencias de su amiga (sólo pensó de ese modo porque ella era tal cosa, en otras circunstancias ni se le hubiese ocurrido), y fue entonces cuando comprobó que Altaira se había dejado la pantalla de su ordenador prendida, con alguna cosa en el monitor.

—¿Qué es todo esto? No entiendo mucho, pero hay algo que… ¿Me suena?

Se volvió un momento para comprobarlo, pero justo cuando por fin iba a leer algo, un apagón cortó la potencia del ordenador y de la iluminación, dejándolo todo a oscuras.

—¡Ahí va!—se sorprendió el moreno.—¿Otra apagón? No sería la primera vez...—caviló, para luego cambiar el foco de sus pensamientos.—¡Anda! ¡...Altaira!

Apresuradamente, y guiándose como pudo, William salió del cuarto para irse al suyo. Allí, la seria muchacha ya no lo estaba tanto. No estaba pasando un buen rato.

—¡...No! ¡¿...Q-qué he hecho…?! ¡T-tengo que…! ¡...Ahora mismo…!

La rubia se alzó de la silla y se apresuró por volver a donde estaba y cubrirse con la manta de nuevo, sin embargo las prisas se sumaron a su agitado e inestable estado, lo que hizo que la desordenada estancia lo estuviese todavía más, puesto que algunos soportes donde se apoyaba cedieron y el vestido largo que llevaba no le facilitaba las cosas, por no contar que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y casi no llegaba luz natural del exterior. El resultado: trastos varios por doquier desperdigados por el suelo y Altaira tratando de ponerse de pie y volver a la cama inútilmente.

—Altaira, ¿Estás…?—inquirió William, antes de darse cuenta de que la susodicha ya tenía sus propios problemas, ajenos al apagón.—¡Altaira! ¿Qué…?

De nuevo estaba tendida en el suelo, y para colmo, su habitación era un completo estropicio (mejor dicho, en mayor medida). Cuando ella se percató de su presencia, en esas extrañas circunstancias, inmediatamente se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Eh, eh, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?—se acercó, ayudándola a incorporarse.—¿Estás bien, te has hecho daño?—preguntó, mirándola.—Altaira, ¿Qué intentabas? ¡Es peligroso! Y más estando como estás, encontrándote mal.

—…Y-yo… Y-yo… Y-yo...—balbuceó, mirando a su interlocutor con cierta timidez.

—Ya, ya lo sé. No eres ninguna tonta y no tengo por qué darte el clásico tostón. Como yo hago siempre, te hiciste la valiente. Si te soy sincero, yo hubiese hecho igual...—juzgó, razonando. A continuación, sonrió hacia ella.—Pero no me des estos sustos, ¿Vale? Eso es todo. Por un momento pensé que te habías hecho daño.

Ante esas palabras tan amistosas, Altaira alzó la mirada, encarándose con la suya.

—...Y-yo… T-tu habitación… Y-yo…

—Bah, me importa un bledo la habitación.—rio informalmente William.—Me preocupa mucho más que estés bien. Además, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—….Gracias, William. ...Gracias.

No había sonrisa de parte de ella, pero William pudo intuir un atisbo de dulce sinceridad manando de sus palabras, por lo que él sí hizo ademán de sonreír. Seguidamente, la cogió en volandas y la tumbó de nuevo, notándola algo más tranquila, donde cabía.

—Te he traído ropa. Yo me iría y cerraría la puerta, pero no vas a ver nada…

—¡Dunbar! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Sal un momento!

Era la voz de Jim. Sabía que tanto él como Altaira se podrían meter en problemas si se enteraba de que estaban los dos juntos en el cuarto, por lo que se deslizó silenciosamente por la puerta y cerró tras de sí, procurando aparentar normalidad.

—Te traigo velas para el apagón. Anda, ten. Y nada de jugar, ¿Está claro, listillo?

Iba a hacer algún chiste al respecto, pero se abstuvo en aquella ocasión, porque tuvo una pensada: Seguramente, Jim iría de puerta en puerta repartiendo las velas, lo que implicaba que tarde o temprano acabaría en la habitación de Altaira. Y de nuevo, volvían a estar igual. Por lo que tuvo que ingeniárselas otra vez…

Sigilosamente, volvió a entrar y encendió rápidamente las velas con un mechero suyo que, obviamente, incumplía las normas, pero no le importó en absoluto.

—Mira, así podrás ver. ¿Crees que podrás tú sola tal y como te encuentras?

Ante el asenso endeble de la muchacha, William le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio y le susurró "Ahora vuelvo". Salió al pasillo, no solo para darle intimidad a la rubia, sino para encaminarse de nuevo al piso de arriba cuando Jim no miraba. Allí, esperó unos minutos hasta que ocurrió lo que había imaginado: el profesor de gimnasia llamó también a aquella puerta. Por suerte, él podría remediarlo.

—Xiomara Altaira N'Aima...—parecía estar leyendo una lista.—¡Altaira! ¡Abre!  
>—No puedo salir, Jim, me estoy cambiando de ropa.—Teóricamente, era cierto.—No te preocupes por nada, estoy súper bien, tengo mis propias velas en el cuarto.—explicó, adaptando una voz femenina la mar de graciosa y artificial.<p>

—Oh, vale… Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabías que venía por las velas?

—Aaaaaahm.—Maldita sea. Improvisó.—Me lo acaba de decir William por mensaje. ¡Somos tan amigos que lo sabemos todo del otro...! ¡Es taaaan mono…!—actuó.

Impresionantemente, Jim parecía estar satisfecho con la respuesta y coló. Suspiró.

—Soy idiota, ¿Cómo ha podido tragárselo? Altaira nunca hablaría de ese modo. Igual es porque lo que he dicho es verdad. Je, Altaira diciendo que soy mono.—se rio.— Ya me gustaría a mí.—ante ello, se ruborizó un poco.

No podía dormirse en los laureles, sin embargo, porque ahora debía darse a la fuga. Salió del cuarto rápidamente y volvió al suyo. Altaira ya se había cambiado de ropa.

—Ya estoy de vuelta. Los profes son un poco estúpidos.—comentó, con aprobación.—Tienes mejor aspecto. ¿Te encuentras mejor? Dime, ¿Qué te pasaba?

—...E-estoy mejor...Creo. Más estable. ...Yo…. No sé muy bien qué me sucedía.

—Vaya susto me has dado. Pero bueno, lo que importa es que ahora ya te encuentras mejor. ¿Quieres dormir un poco? Quizás te viene bien.

—...No. Yo… Yo no duermo.—declaró, seria como de costumbre.

—Bueno. Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si charlamos?—preguntó William, inquisitivo.

—...De acuerdo.—accedió tajantemente, mirando a su compañero.

—¿Sabes? Cuando Jim había ido a buscarte a tu cuarto, mencionó de nuevo tu nombre completo. Es muy curioso, ¿Sabes? N'Aima. Es tu apellido. No lo había escuchado nunca. ¿De dónde es? ¿Es de donde naciste, por casualidad?

—...Yo nací… Cerca de aquí.—vaciló un instante.

—¿De veras? Creía que eras extranjera. De hecho, no sé mucho sobre ti.—le comentó William, observándola.—Háblame de ti, Altaira.

De repente, aunque tampoco hablase mucho, la susodicha calló como una tumba. Sus labios se tensaron ligeramente, y sus ojos tornasolados se abrieron un poco más.

—¿Quieres que empiece yo hablando sobre mí?—concedió William. Había decidido aprovechar la ocasión para conocerse un poco más en profundidad, pero si Altaira no se sentía a gusto con aquella situación, empezaría primero.

Condescendiente, ella dijo que sí con la cabeza y su amigo moreno comenzó a compartir datos sobre él: lo que le gustaba, lo que no, su personalidad, algo de su familia y sus orígenes, y alguna pincelada de su pasado. Altaira parecía escucharle, solemne, no obstante William todavía sentía una pequeña incomodidad al hablar con su amiga de él mismo: había una parte muy importante de su vida que no le había mencionado, simplemente porque no podía hacerlo. Se trataba del cómo se convirtió en Guerrero Lyoko y todo lo acaecido con X.A.N.A., que tanto le marcó. No quería mentir a su amiga, pero prometió guardar el secreto, y no era ningún traidor. Ya no.

—...Entiendo.—bisbiseó la rubia.—¿...Eso es todo?

—Quién sabe. Uno siempre tiene algún secreto por ahí, ¿No?—admitió el escocés.

—...Cierto. ...Todo el mundo tiene algún que otro secreto…

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas.—le dijo, algo aliviado.

Algo dubitativo, William miró repetidamente a Altaira de soslayo, como si le incomodara hacerlo aunque ciertamente no era así. A continuación, carraspeó y habló.

—Antes de que me cuentes sobre ti, Altaira, querría decirte algo.

Al instante de sus palabras, un rayo cruzó el cielo. Otra clase de oscuridad se hizo cada vez más y más densa para los ojos de Altaira, que empezaban a pesar…

—Verás, Altaira… Nos conocemos desde hace poco, por no contar que el día que nos conocimos fue el más raro de toda mi existencia con diferencia...—comentó el moreno, riendo para hacer la situación más llevadera.—Pero, ¿Sabes? Nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, y eso me alegra. Ahora, si no estuvieras aquí, no sería lo mismo sin ti.—se frotó la nuca, algo colorado.—Además, somos muy parecidos, ¿No crees? Noto que tenemos muchas cosas en común, y aunque aún me faltan muchas cosas por saber de ti, siento que… Que eres muy especial para mí.

Suspiró levemente, pues aunque lo había dicho muy en serio, y sin saber por qué dada su naturaleza indómita, admitirlo delante de ella le producía un cálido rubor y una ligera sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago. ¿Estaría soñando…?

—…¿Y bien? Altaira, ¿Qué opinas de…?

Se giró para contemplarla una vez más, sin embargo comprobó, para su sorpresa, que la rubia se había quedado profundamente dormida en su cama, con los ojos delicadamente cerrados y un remanso de tranquilidad invadiéndola.

—Increíble… ¡No ha oído nada de lo que le he dicho!—admitió, rojo como un tomate.—En fin… La dejaré dormir. Estará cansada…

Al mirarla dormir, simplemente porque le salió del alma, de algún modo, sonrió con calidez. No sabía si él estaría soñando, pero ella, en ese momento, sí lo estaba.

(...)

_De repente, perdió completamente la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Parecía navegar completamente extraviada en medio de ningún lugar. Una misteriosa neblina cubría la mayor parte de su campo de visión, lo que la dejaba algo desorientada. _

—…_¿Hm? ¿...Qué lugar es este?—musitó Altaira, algo menos impertérrita que siempre_

—_Estábamos en Xanadu, Altaira, ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_Extrañada por escuchar aquella voz familiar, entornó sus particulares ojos para fijarse mejor entre la transluz del ambiente. Ciertamente, reconoció entre ella una silueta que despertó una concordancia en su mente. La percibió oscura, bastante oscura. Aunque, como para todo, había un porqué._

—_¿...William?—le llamó, notándose un atisbo de curiosidad en su tono. _

—_Sí. Soy yo. ...Al menos una parte de mí._

_No se mostraba consternado por tal respuesta, pero a la rubia sí le sorprendió un poco, así que avanzó para encontrarse con él. Tan pronto como lo tuvo delante, supo el porqué de sus bizarras palabras. Allí estaba William, sí, o al menos, lo parecía por fuera: los mismos cabellos revueltos y negros, los mismos ojos azul marino, la misma complexión alta y la misma buena planta. Sin embargo, no era completamente él. Prueba de ello eran los símbolos de X.A.N.A de su frente y su pecho, su traje completamente negro, su enorme sable y su expresión llena de malicia. Parecía William, aunque… Ahora X.A.N.A formaba parte de él asimismo. _

—_...William...—le llamó la rubia, en un suspiro.—¿...Qué…?_

—_Yo ya no soy William. Solo soy… Un siervo de X.A.N.A.—declaró, con una media sonrisa. No parecía estar terriblemente afectado por ello…_

—…_¿Pero cómo…? ¿...Tú no…?_

—_No me digas que no lo recuerdas. Al fin y al cabo… Fue cosa tuya. _

_Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron un poco más. No recordaba nada de eso… Ni siquiera estaba segura, de alguna forma, de querer recordarlo. "¿...Cómo?", pronunció._

—_Ya sabes...—continuó el moreno, alzándose de su invisible asiento y reposando su sable en el hombro.—X.A.N.A me tendió una trampa muy peligrosa, y como soy como soy (era como era), caí de cabeza. Y todo porque quise salvarte… Amiga._

_Sorprendentemente, en ningún momento William daba la sensación de estar furioso o similar, sino que se mostraba la mar de paulatino, incluso cómodo en la situación. Altaira, por su parte, no recordaba nada de eso, sin embargo… No la sorprendía._

—_¿...De veras? ...No lo recuerdo… ...William…_

—_Pareces sorprendida. Pero si tú sabes de qué te estoy hablando...—le sonrió con malicia William, cómplice.—Por supuesto que lo sabes. Y pensar que antes era yo el que no sabía que lo sabías… De hecho… ¿No fue todo cosa tuya?—sonrió. _

_Como si de una interferencia se tratara, cual holograma, la imagen de una extrañada chica rubia cambió enseguida a la de otra muy parecida, con rasgos más obscuros, sonrisa más maligna y cruel, sin dejar ni rastro de la otra._

—_Por supuesto.—confesó, segura de sí misma.—El que pasase esto era solo cuestión de tiempo. Ahora que vuelves a ser mi prisionero, mi venganza hacia ti se ha completado… William.—explicó perversa, una mueca maquiavélica deformándole la tez_

_A medida que fue hablando, la de los ojos sangrientos dio un paso hacia su "esclavo", acercando su mano a la cara del moreno, en un gesto de venenosa ternura. Él simplemente se dejó, con una sonrisa que nunca habría puesto de tratarse completamente de su propia persona, pues en ese mismo instante, su peor enemigo se estaba burlando de él en su cara. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la X.A.N.A personificada se acercó y se cruzó en su mirada, algo peculiar sucedió: por vez primera, X.A.N.A daba la impresión de estar… ¿Confusa?_

—…_N-no… Esto no… No puede ser...—balbuceó la chica, con algunos reflejos de la muchacha rubia que había sido antes. De hecho, fue cambiando hasta que volvió a ser la Altaira rubia de antaño, quien tampoco tenía mejor aspecto. _

_Bajó la cabeza, hasta ensombrecérsele la mirada, y todo "Xanadu", de nuevo, volvió a teñirse de un hiriente negro azabache intenso. _

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿No era esto lo que querías...X.A.N.A?—preguntó el escocés, alegre. _

—_...S-supongo… ...Eso creía antes...—susurró, antes de volver a cambiar.—¡Claro que es lo que quiero! ¡Tenía que vengarme de ti, William! ...Aunque… ¿P-por qué…?—otra vez, de morena a rubia.—...S-si es así… ¿...P-por qué me sucede esto?_

_William, taciturno, observaba la continua metamorfosis de la joven cerca suyo._

—_¡...E-esto no debería ocurrirme! ¡¿P-por qué…?!—Ahora, la oscura.—¡N-no es posible que pensemos diferente! ¡¿Quién eres tú, chica rubita?! ¡Tú...Tú no eres ella! ¡No eres Altaira! ¡No puede ser que te comportes así, si yo te he…!_

_No pudo acabar la frase. Esta vez, William dio un paso al frente, blandiendo su enorme espada, con la que acabó por provocar un corte certero e invisible a ¿X.A.N.A?_

—_...Es cierto que eres X.A.N.A., pero… Has cambiado.—sonrió, sujetando el sable. _

—_¡...William! ¡N-no es cierto! ¡WiLLiAm! ¡wILLIaM! ¡aAAaAaAaAAaAAaah!_

_Y como una bocanada de aire que nunca había estado allí presente, la silueta de X.A.N.A, o lo que fuese, se difuminó dejando tras de sí una estela luminosa. Adiós a Xanadu; adiós al sufrimiento. Si aquello era el paraíso, no lo aparentaba. _

_De hecho, cierto alguien no estaba disfrutando en absoluto de aquel "paraíso"..._

(...)

Al contrario que lo que le dictaba su personalidad rebelde e indómita, William estaba siendo especialmente cuidadoso y considerado al procurar hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a su amiga durmiente, que seguía roque en su cama desde hacía un buen rato. Ni siquiera el ruido de los estruendosos rayos la despertaba.

Mientras tanto, y ya que se lo había traído de la habitación de la estoica rubia, aprovechó para darle un repaso a sus escenas favoritas de "Romeo y Julieta", libro que Altaira se estaba leyendo con su ayuda. Sonreía para sí mismo, como si nunca lo hubiese leído antes y lo estuviese descubriendo todo en ese mismo momento.

—Aquello sí que fue un romance complicado… Y todo para acabar muriendo ambos. Aunque claro, murieron por amor. Una perfecta tragedia.—comentó para sí mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza ante su ocurrencia, ya que aunque no le sorprendía, siempre le sonaba algo bizarro escucharse comentando tan profundamente algunas cosas. En el movimiento de su cabeza, fue cuando pudo desviar su atención hacia Altaira: durmiendo, se veía bastante pacífica. Como si nunca hubiese dormido antes. Aunque… Lo que sucedió a continuación terminó por, en cierto modo, desmentirle.

—¡...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Abriendo los ojos tornasolados de par en par e incorporándose en la cama, con la respiración agitada, Altaira se despertó, no tan pacíficamente, y William, por si no tuviese ya varios sustos de su parte ese día, por poco no se caía de su asiento.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tranquila, Altaira, solo era un sueño!—trató de calmarla.

En un silencio tenso, la rubia se calló y miró hacia todas partes, ubicándose.

—¿...Dónde estoy? ¿...Q-qué ha pasado? ….N-no recuerdo nada….

—Estás en mi cuarto. Te sentías mal hoy y, viniendo a pedirme consejo, te desmayaste y casi me matas del susto. Estuvimos hablando y te quedaste dormida. Y ahora, casi vuelves a matarme del susto. Has estado durmiendo un rato.—explicó, sarcástico.

—¿...Durmiendo?—inquirió, como alterada.—¡...N-no puede ser!

—Altaira, por valiente que seas, duermes, como todo el mundo. ¿Qué se supone que es tan raro en dormir? Y más, cuando te sientes mal.—comentó, indiferente.

—...C-cierto. ...Debe de ser eso… ...Creo.

Por mucho que dijese eso, su expresión dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a lo que mejora se refería. Confusa y quizás alterada y cansada, Altaira se mostraba un poco inquieta e intranquila, con un ápice de pesadumbre. El escocés moreno solamente hizo ademán de mirarla. A continuación, sonrió. Creyó tener la cura para eso.

Arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura, extendió los brazos y, pillándola completamente por sorpresa, la rodeó con ellos y le regaló un amigable abrazo.

El respirar inquieto de la chica se detuvo de golpe. William ciertamente se encontraba mejor, así lo indicaba el rubor de sus mejillas. De hecho, incluso Altaira se sintió algo aliviada ante el gesto…. Como más serena, apaciguada. Tranquila a causa del abrazo.

"_No. Si lo de dormir era grave, esto lo es más. ...No puede ser."_

(...)

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Pido perdón por haberme hecho esperar más esta semana Y_Y Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y eso parece que no cambia. Entre una cosa y otra, sumado a deberes, exámenes, y el etcétera de siempre, no he sacado mucho tiempo y se ha tenido que demorar. ^^U**

**Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo ^^ Solo digo que lo de los sueños me lo tomé al pie de la letra, al parecer XDDD En fin, espero que no se haga muy aburrido. Cualquier comentario a destacar, ya sabéis, estoy abierta a escuchar opiniones XD **

**Sin más dilación (ya ha habido bastante :( ) voy con reviews y demás x) : **

**draoptimusstar3: **Yo pensé lo mismo de ese refrán, y como me pareció adecuado, lo puse XD Creo que el por qué es bastante obvio. Como lo consideré un capítulo importante, puse una cita de Shakespeare, por razones obvias ;) XD Me alegro de que te pareciese una buena venganza, simplemente no podría dejarlo así, William nunca se daría por vencido, y menos con Sissi XD Fue muy divertido escribirlo, así que espero sinceramente que haya sido de tu agrado :3 Como siempre te digo, escribes muy lindo y muy acertado, y me levantas mucho la moral :) Me ha gustado la explicación, te lo agradezco. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea también de tu agrado :3

**WindDragon-19: **¿Y cuándo Jeremy NO es la voz de la razón? Ah, cierto, cuando está Aelita de por medio XDDD Sí, así es, procuré dar a entender que, con su mente de Einstein, Jeremy empezó a oler un poquito a chamusquina, habrá que apartarse del fuego… Pero el bobo de William se va a quemar vivo XD Vaya, muchas gracias, te lo agradezco, y me alegro que te pareciese una buena venganza. Me centré en hacer que fuese "al estilo William", es decir, a lo grande XDDD A medida que esto avanza más temo por la vida de Will, se va a llevar más golpes… Pero al idiota no le importará (con amor lo digo, y nunca más apropiado) XDDD Aunque sí, por otra parte, X.A.N.A también está pasando un mal ratillo… :) Gracias por tu apoyo, siempre me es muy importante :3 ¡Hasta la próxima! Kyrucorto :D

**SisterAlicorn122104: **Quería agradecerte el fav y el follow al fic, significa muchísimo para mí :3 Gracias por tu apoyo, y cualquier cosa que quieras comentar al respecto, te escucharé con mucho gusto :3 Muchas gracias, de verdad ^3^

**A **_**The Legend of DN**_**, mucha suerte con eso proyecto que me comentaste, estaré encantada de serte de ayuda si puedo serlo ^^ Espero que lo lleves bien, ¡Ánimo!**

**Me despido aquí por el momento. Intentaré sacar tiempo para escribir, sin embargo tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, sobre todo relacionadas con la escuela, que casi no doy abasto. Pero en fin, espero volver prontito con un nuevo capítulo, ya que yo también lo estoy deseando. ¡Gracias a todos, y Feliz Halloween en directo desde la otra punta del Año! XDDD**

_**Codelyokofan210399**_


End file.
